Transformers Prime: Rise Of The Rider
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Alternate Universe: During his journey through the U.S as Kamen Rider 000, Brendan gets pulled into another battle of Good Vs Evil, only this time he's been pulled into a century old intergalactic war. Not only that, but an enemy from Brendan's past has returned to destroy him. Can his help change the tide of this war? Or will Jasper, Nevada be his grave?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Kamen Rider 000, Transformers Prime, DMC: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry, Or Knight Rider**

**Prologue**

Ever since I destroyed Zen-Aku, I learned how to control my Org powers, and protected people as Kamen Rider 000. I've aquired all the Core Medals from the Greed, so now I travel the world protecting people from other worldly threats like the Zangyack and the Vaglass. Though little did I know that the small town of Jasper was harboring a huge secret, one that would plunge me into the depths of an ancient Intergalactic War.


	2. The Rider and The Burger Kid

Location: Jasper, Nevada

Date: November 30th, 2013

Time: 2:30 Am

(Brendan's POV)

I drove my Ride Vendor (My modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit) past the sign that said "Welcome To Jasper, Population: 10,036". I had been traveling for almost a week, only stopping for food. I had to keep riding on, if I stayed in one spot for too long, my enemies would surely notice and take advantage of the situation.

As I rolled into the town, I could see that some of the streets were torn apart, and that there were signs that said "The Aliens Hide Among Us". I immediately felt curious about this. I was hoping that there wasn't another Zangyack fleet hovering above the earth, sending down generals to destroy the town.

I pulled the bike into a local burger joint called the "K.O. Burger", why they would call it that? I don't even know. I pulled through the drive-thru, and scrolled through the menu of food.

"Welcome to K.O. Burger, How may I help you?" a young male voice asked

"Yeah, I take a number three with some Coke" I responded

It was silent for about a minute before the guy responded with "That will be $4.50 at the first window sir"

I then pulled forward to the first window, and I saw the guy's face. He was a 16 year old teen with raven hair and green eyes. His eyes were not as focused on my order, it was more focused on my Ride Vendor.

"Sweet Bike, where'd you get it" He asked

"Thanks man, She's only one of a kind, and it was a custom from a friend." I said, hiding the obvious truth about how the Ride Vendor was originally a vending machine.

"I ride too, my bike is sitting in the lot out front" The guy said

This peaked my interest "You ride? What kind of bike you got?" I asked him

"It's a Blue Suzuki B-King with Pink highlights" He replied

I chuckled, So he's got a B-King? He must have been flipping patties for years? I thought to myself

The kid then handed me my order, and I placed it into one of the pockets on my bike.

"Well, I'll see ya around" I said as I pulled out.


	3. Forms Of Intelligence

(Brendan's POV)

I had rented a house in Jasper, so I could figure out what the deal was with these aliens that people were putting up posters about all over the town. As I pulled into the driveway of the house, I felt a strange presence coming from next door. I couldn't exactly pinpoint where the presence was coming from, but It was from next door. I looked over to the left and saw something that peaked my interest.

It was a motorcycle, more importantly, it was a Blue 2014 Suzuki B-King with pink highlights. This bike was the one that the kid at the burger joint was talking about.

"How the heck did he manage to get his hands on such a nice bike? This model doesn't even come out till next year?" I asked myself.

I opened the garage door, rolled the bike in, removed the keys from the ignition, grabbed my food, then I pushed a button on the bike, making it transform back into its Vendor Form.

"God, I haven't slept in five days, I can't wait to get some sleep" I said as I went and closed the Garage Door.

"Hey, it's you again" Said a familiar voice as I turned to see the kid from the burger joint, he wasn't wearing the dumb and dinky looking hat this time.

"Oh, hey" I replied, twirling my keys in my hand

"So, I heard from my mom that there was going to be a new neighbor, but I didn't expect that the neighbor would be you" Jack said

"I'm going to be staying in town for a while. Hey, have you seen these Alien posters?" I asked him

The boy remained silent for a few minutes, but replied with "They're fakes, I mean, Aliens don't really exist. Those people don't even know what they're talking about."

"How would you know?" I asked suspiciously

"Because I just do" He said

"He's hiding something, and I don't like being kept in the dark on things" I thought to myself as I looked at his bike again, and to my surprise, the front wheel was facing my direction.

"Okay, what the hell? That front tire was facing the house the last time" I thought to myself.

"Thats a nice bike man. Where'd you get it?" I asked as I approached it.

"It was a christmas gift from my uncle who lives up in Florida" He said

I looked at the bike extensively, it was almost in a perfect condition, no scratches, no dents, no nothing. It's like this bike was just bought today, and usually there's scratches on the bottom near the wheel well from the gravel getting tossed from the wheels.

Then my eyes spotted it, it was in the center of the speedometer, it was an image, not made for suzuki, but a strange image of a red face. It looked robotic in nature, and had a strong justice like feeling to it.

I placed a hand on the bike, allowing my Org half to wash over the bike with a scanning like power. It allowed me to see every detail inside the bike, and my eyes widened at what I was feeling. I could feel the presence again, this time it was stronger. The bike was letting off a strong energy signature, and I could feel a thrumming noise inside the engine, almost similar to a heart beat.

"This is not an ordinary motorcycle! This thing is alive!" I thought to myself

When the boy wasn't looking, I bent down and whispered to the bike "I know your secret" The bike shivered immensely, proving my theory correct, that this bike was some form of intelligence.


	4. A Testament Of My Grudge

I awoke with a start, as I looked outside to see that it was still dark outside, but my super hearing (Which I acquired from being half org) picked up voices, one of them familiar.

"Look Arcee, I know you might think he knows what you are, but he doesn't, he just moved here" The boy said

"Jack, he said he knew my secret, and then I ended up shaking because of it. What if he does know about us?" A female voice asked

"Then we will have to alert Optimus and see if he wants him to join us" The boy, Jack said

"Who the hell is Optimus? Or for that matter, Arcee?" I asked myself as I climbed out of the bed and slipped into my cloths.

"Perhaps I should do a little investigating? Or maybe...Rouki should" I said as I changed into my Duke Org form.

My Duke Org Form, also known as Rouki, had a dark leather & armored-body with a golden five-sided, golden rimmed belt center with two small blue rubies on their side, and a big crimson gem in the tear-drop shaped middle; sharply pointed boots with a metallic purple strip down the center of the leg, and a coat-tail around my waist like a tied-trenchcoat; several small purple wavy stripes are along my breast-plate; my shoulders have sharp points to them as well, with jagged biceps.

Finally, my face had a single crimson horn protruding from my forehead, and my face is covered in a rather solid mask, with features of a vicious wolf (a nose, two ears, and grimacing, unmoving, fanged teeth). My eyes are always glowing red. Around the mask, and I have greyish fur for hair.

"Time to do a little scouting" I said as I opened the window and jumped out.

I walked over towards the Darby home, and peered into the Garage. The only thing sitting there was the Motorcycle.

"What are you hiding Darby?" I asked myself as I looked at the mirror of the bike and saw that it was positioned so it could see me.

I immediately pulled my head back around the corner, and snarled under my breath. "Damn thing almost saw me!" I said as I ran away from the house.

(A Few Minutes Later)

I sat on top of a building, looking over the currently empty streets of Jasper.

Though my mind is stuck on the bike that had intelligence, I wonder if there were more like it?

Suddenly the screech of tires catches my attention as I look over to my right to see a Yellow Urbana 500 with Black Stripes and A Green SUV, being chased by a Red Aston Martin and a Blue SUV.

The Blue SUV had an mounted energy weapon of some sort and was firing upon the two.

"Okay, this is where I need to step in" I said as I jumped into the air, then converted my body into a bruise purple streak of energy.

I shot towards the Blue SUV, and slammed into him with the force of a runaway freight train, making the vehicle flip over and crash into a wall, while I landed in the middle of the street.

The Red Aston Martin grinded to halt, along with the other two.

"What in the pit was that?" A really annoying voice asked as the red sports car spun around.

I deactivate my energy state, then rose to my full height.

"A fleshy eh? What are you wearing? Isn't Halloween for a couple of months?" The voice asked

"This is no costume, and I am no 'fleshy'. I am all of your fears, all your nightmares, all your horrors, your death. I am...Rouki !" I announced as I advanced towards the Red Sports car.

When I was close enough, I dug my razor sharp nails into the car, which punctured the metal. A loud painful cry was heard as I walked over to the Driver side door, then grabbed it.

I pulled it open with all my might, actually with a little too much might. I ripped the door right off its hinges, and heard the loudest scream ever, then tossed the door aside like a piece of trash. I peered into the car, and what was inside made my blood run cold. There was no driver sitting in the driver's seat, in fact, the entire car was completely empty.

"W...T...F?" I asked as I heard a pounding noise coming from the back of the car.

I walked to the back and ripped open the trunk, and found something else startling, or should I say Someone.

Inside the trunk, with her legs and arms tied together with rope, and her mouth gagged, was a teenage girl about two years years younger than me. She had light green eyes, black hair with pink highlights in some areas, and was wearing a some sort of punk rocker outfit getup.

"Okay, this is freaking messed up!" I thought to myself

I cut the rope off with my claws and removed the gag from her mouth, then lifted her out of the car bridal style.

"Will you be alright?" I asked her with concern

"Yeah, I'll be fine, But who and what are you?" she asked me

"Your questions will be answered another time. Right now you need to be brought to a safe place" I said

"We need to get away from this car, it's dangerous!" The Girl said

"It's just a car, and it's not going to do anythin-" My words were short lived as I heard the sound of metal shifting and spreading apart, and slowly looked behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I asked in shock.

What was a car was now a giant metal beast, it had red glowing eyes and a perverted smile. "Do you know how hard it is to replace these doors!? Prepare for surgery!" He said as his arm turned into a circular saw.

"You better hold on tightly" I said to the girl as I converted my body into a bruise purple streak of energy, and bolted out of there faster than I've ever been. I made a good distance between us and the metal beast.

"Where do you live? I will take you home" I asked her

"Um, About three miles north from where we were" She said

I began to run in that direction, and leapt from building to building until my eyes set upon the house.

I deactivated my energy form once again, and landed in front of the house, placing her onto the ground.

"You will be alright now" I told her

"Who are you?" She asked

"You may call me Rouki" I said

"I'm Miko Nakadai" She said

"Well Ms. Nakadai, I must take my leave" I said as I turned around and began to walk away.

"Thank you, for saving me" She said

I turned around, while I couldn't smile, I simply made a two finger salute and disappeared into the night.


	5. Let's Race

(Brendan's POV)

Last night, I back to the house after returning Miko home, and then passed out from exhaustion. The reason was because of the amount of energy I used while in energy form. Using it more than once takes a heavy toll on my body, and it burns me out.

I woke up in the morning, stretching my limbs out as I look outside, and see Jack Darby...and Miko talking to each other.

"hmmm, they know each other? Just a coincidence?" I told myself as I got dressed and headed towards the garage.

I walked to the vendor and inserted a cell medal inside the slot, then pressed the scanner bar, which turned the vending machine back into my Ride Vendor.

I then slipped my 000 driver on, and grabbed my helmet. Then I wheeled my bike out of the garage and into the street.

"Hey, Neighbor" Jack said as I took deep breath and turned around

"Sup" I replied

"Jack, who's this?" Miko asked

"Oh, this is my new neighbor. His name is Brendan" Jack said

"Brendan this is Miko" Jack introduced

I looked at Miko, who seemed to have a goofy grin on her face.

"Hello, Miko" I said

"That's a sweet bike, it's cooler than Jack's!" Miko exclaimed

"Miko, come on, my bike is way cooler than his" Jack protested

I chuckled "I don't know, This baby can reach speeds that man can only dream about." I said patting the Ride Vendor.

"My bike is more than meets the eye. It might have a few surprises" Jack said

"oh, so he thinks that little trike can beat the Vendor? lets put that theory to the test" I thought to myself

"Well then, How bout we see?" I asked him

"You're asking to race me? I don't know" Jack said

"If you and your little trike aren't man enough to beat me than just say so" I said

I looked into the garage and saw the B-King stiffen up, and I smirked.

"Gotcha" I thought

Jack was also looking at his bike, and then turned to me "You want a race, you got one" He said confidently

"Alright, you pick the place" I said

"The Dirt Road By Trucker's Ranch" Jack said as I mounted my bike and slipped on my helmet.

I looked at him "I'll see you there, Jackie" I joked as pulled out and headed to the race spot.

"Hahahahaha, this is going to be easy, and considering that he doesn't even stand a chance against the Vendor" I said as I rode outside of Jasper.

(Trucker's Ranch)

I sat patiently on the Dirt Road, waiting for the kid to show up.

I heard an engine and I turned to see Jack pull up on his bike, with Miko riding on the back.

"I almost thought you weren't gonna show?" I asked him

"I had to prepare, you ready to be beaten? and go back crying to daddy?" Jack asked

"I don't know? Are you ready to have your ass handed back to you on a silver platter so hard that you'll be running home to mommy?" I fired back

Jack gripped the handlebars of his bike hard.

"First one to the mile marker and back wins" Jack said

Miko stood in the middle of the road, and held her hand in the Air.

"Ready..."

I pulled back the throttle on my Vendor, allowing the engine to roar with primal fury, it was so aggressive that Jack almost fell off his bike.

"Set..."

Jack revved his engine, but it didn't sound as tough as mine.

"GO!" Miko yelled as we both took off.


	6. Regret Nothing-Tighten Up

I felt an adrenaline rush the moment I yanked back that throttle, the sound of the wind whistling through my helmet felt exceptionally sweet.

Jack was right now behind me, but he was slowly advancing.

"Come on, lets see what you're made of...alien" I thought to myself

I was only going at half speed, and yet I was ahead of Darby, this was beginning to grow boring.

Suddenly Jack shot past me like a bat outta hell, blowing past me with almost impossible speeds.

"Aw, that's cute, the Alien doesn't like to lose huh? Well, there's a first time for everything" I said as I pulled the throttle back all the way, and I shot forward like a doom from the dark age.

I flew past Jack like a memory, and the surprised look on his face proved that he had never seen speeds like this.

I made it to the mile marker, and spun around rather quickly. I rocketed forward and sped past Jack a second time, giving him the deuce sign as I passed.

"Man, Jackie's gonna be pissed when he knows he lost" I said as I made it past the starting point.

I pulled to the side where Miko was, and the look on her face had shown that she was surprised.

"That was sweet! I always thought Jack had a pretty fast bike, but you just took his place on speed!" Miko exclaimed

That was when Jack pulled in, the look on his face was of shock and surprise.

"You had to have cheated! There's no way that you could reach speeds like that!?" Jack yelled

"Jack, I wasn't cheating. I believe in playing fair, plus I was only at half speed when you passed me." I said to him

"You shot past me like you were a speeding bullet! You had to have had some sort of boost system or nitrous tanks in there" Jack said

"If I added Nitrous tanks, it would have added more weight to the bike, thereby decreasing the bike's top speed. It was all natural speed. Don't be such an ass just because you lost. Besides, it was just a friendly race" I said

Jack growled at me, but then took a deep breath kept a straight face.

"You're right, It was just a race, there's always other's right?" Jack asked me

"That's right Jack, there's always next time. You don't know what a real race feels like unless you've both lost one race, and won the next. It's not just about winning, it's about fun and the thrill the wind blowing through your hair as you speed down the road" I said

Jack was about to respond, but then an explosion went off down the road, as all three of us turned, I had ended up seeing a familiar form.

Speeding down the road was the red Aston Martin from last night, and following him was two purple Cadillac Ciens. On their hoods were what appeared to be some sort of laser weapon, which they fired.

"Look Out!" I yelled as grabbed Miko and Jack and tossed them out of the line of fire.

I did a backflip jump into the air, and the laser round flew right by me, and struck a street sign, obliterating it completely.

I landed on the ground, and looked at Jack and Miko.

"Are you two alright?" I asked them

"We're fine, but we need to get out of here!" Jack yelled

"You go and get to safety, I'll take care of this" I said as I pulled out the 000 driver and placed it at my waist, then the belt wrapped around my waist, keeping the 000 Driver strapped firmly to my waist.

"Are you crazy!? You get yourself killed!?" Miko screamed

I turned to her and smiled "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" I said as I pulled out the TaToBa Core Medals.

I placed the red and green medals on the outside slots, then took the yellow one and placed it on the center slot. I turned the 0 Slater into Force Drive. I then pulled out the 0 Scanner and strummed it across the Core Medals, making the chime noise. as they glowed.

I made a pose, then said "Henshin!"

"_Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba_!" A voice announced as my body became covered in the Kamen Rider 000 Suit.

(3rd POV)

Jack and Miko looked in shock at what Brendan had become, they had never seen something like this.

"What just happened?" Jack asked

"Your new neighbor just turned into a superhero!" Miko said in excitement.

"Alright, Let's make this Showy!" Brendan said as he charged at the two Robots.

One of the robots turned their arm into a blaster, and began to fire upon the Armoured Hero.

"Crap!" Brendan said as he jumped to the left, avoiding a head on collision with the laser.

The robot then aimed again, the other one following suit as Brendan pulled out his blade known as the Medajalibur, then inserted three Cell Medals into the sword.

The blade glowed with a light purple color, before fading, revealing that the sword's blade was now made of energy.

Brendan took his 0 Scanner and strummed it across the blade.

"Scanning Charge!" A voice yelled as Brendan raised the sword, the blade began to glow as Brendan then brought it down onto the unsuspecting robots.

It made a purple slash through the robots, but it also affected everything behind it, because it seemed to almost slide.

The robots exploded, and thousands of pieces rained from the sky. The head landing right at Brendan's feet.

"That was easy" Brendan said as he put a foot on the head, and rested his sword on his shoulder.

The red robot smirked "Looks like I found Megatron a feisty one, which means I'll have to be extra careful" He said as he activated his own blaster, as he rushed in after the Kamen Rider.

Brendan had noticed this, and prepared to fight again, but something unexpected happened.

Jack's motorcycle leapt into the air and began to change. What was once a Suzuki B-King was now a slender female robot with glowing blue eyes.

Brendan was shocked at the sight of it, and his head turned to Jack.

"You've got something to tell me?" He asked

Jack rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"This ends here Knock-Out! What do you want?" The Female robot asked

"Oh, I was in the Neighborhood, and Megatron wants that boy" The Robot known as Knock-Out said

"What would Megatron want with a human?" The female asked

"Like I would tell you" Knock-Out said

Brendan readied his blade "I'm not going without a fight! So prepare to go back to your maker in pieces!" Brendan said as he prepared to charge.

Knock-Out Scoffed, not wanting to face the odds of this powerful child and the robot. He transformed back into a car and left.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brendan Asked as he put his sword on his back.

He walked past the Female Robot, Presumably the one Jack referred to as Arcee, and mounted his bike.

Jack approached him "Brendan, I need you to come with me" He said

Brendan looked at Jack "Not a chance kid, I knew you were hiding something" He said

"Look, its for your own safety" Jack said

"In case you didn't notice, I can take care of myself" Brendan said as he started up his bike and left.


	7. The Past Is Painful

Brendan Pulls into the garage of his house, then closes the door behind him. His energy was spent, he almost wanted to crawl into bed, but managed to walk to his room and crash onto the bed, the Kamen Rider 000 suit fading away as he fell.

The Automatic Locks that he developed for the house activated as every door and window in the house locked up tightly. The only way to override the lock was by a fingerprint scanner which would only respond by Brendan's touch alone. And if the door was going to opened forcefully, a force field would activate.

Jack and Arcee pulled into Brendan's Driveway, and Jack dismounted Arcee and walked up to his front door.

"Brendan, it's Jack! Please open this door!" Jack called

No response

"Brendan! Please open the door!" Jack yelled

"Fuck Off Jack!" Brendan yelled from his room

"Brendan, Please! I need your cooperation, so could you please come with me?" Jack asked

"No way! I don't to be any part of whatever the hell you're doing! So please leave me alone!" Brendan yelled

"Either you get out there or I'll force my way in!" Jack said

"Go ahead! I doubt you have the balls to commit the act of Breaking and Entering" Brendan fired back

Jack raised his foot to kick the door, and he thrusted it forward...only for it to be blocked by a purple force field.

"Wha? What just happened?" Jack asked

"That would be my defense system, so it will create a force field that keeps you from entering" Brendan said

Jack then proceed to bang on the force field.

"I'm not asking you again! Get out here!" Jack yelled

"I told you! I'm not going to be a part of whatever you do!" Brendan repeated

"What? You think I wanted to be a part of what I'm doing now either? I only became a part of this by accident!" Jack told him

"And let me guess...I have also become part of this by Accident?" Brendan asked him

"Yes" Jack replied

The force field then disappeared, and the sound of doors unlocking was heard as the front door opened up.

"You can come in, and ONLY you." Brendan told Jack.

"Why are you letting me in now?" Jack asked

"I will give you a chance to explain to me what you're doing, and I will decide if I want your help or not." He explained

Jack remained silent, and walked into the house. When he had entered the house, the door closed behind him, then locked back up again.

(Brendan's Room)

Jack entered his room, and saw things that he'd never seen before. The room was filled with weapons of which he had never seen before, he also saw a lot of coins of which were different colors. Brendan himself was standing at the window, staring out at the blue sky.

"Okay Kid, tell me everything you wanted to tell me" Brendan said

Jack started to explain to Brendan about what he knew, about the Cybertronians, the war between two warring factions known as the Autobots and Decepticons, and how the Decepticons are trying to take over the whole galaxy.

Though Jack has only one question for Brendan

"What was that thing you became back there?" He asked

Brendan sighed, moving away from the window and looking at Jack.

"That was Kamen Rider 000, a form which was given to me when I was spending some time in Tokyo. Have you ever heard of a Kamen Rider?" Brendan asked

"My dad used to tell me stories about them when I was 7 years old, they were one of the defenders of the planet. Along with another group of heroes that I can't remember" Jack said

"The other group you are referring to are the Super Sentai (Japanese for Super Task Force), they are a little different than the Riders." Brendan explained

"How?" Jack asked

"Kamen Riders only have one or two members, where as Super Sentai have over 8 to 10 members." Brendan explained

"How did you become a Kamen Rider?" Jack asked

Brendan remained silent, as he turned the other way.

"It wasn't by choice" Brendan said

"You mean-"

"That's right, I was forced into becoming 000. I was captured by an evil group known as the Greed. They wanted my to capture the core medals from the current Kamen Rider 000, the Real 000, his name was Eiji Hino." Brendan said

"They brutally tortured me, beat me near the point of death, But I managed to stay strong. When I had finally had enough, I had lashed out at my captors, killing one of them and mortally wounding three. That's when Eiji took me in, along with a greed named Ankh. In the end, Me, Eiji, Ankh, and another rider known as Kamen Rider Birth, defeated the Greed. Eiji told me that I could continue to fight as a rider, as his 000 driver was destroyed in the final battle." Brendan explained

"Then what happened?" Asked Jack

"I left Tokyo and took a plane back to America, where I moved from place to place, helping people and defending the planet. From there, I wounded up here, and you should remember what happened from there" Brendan said

"Why didn't you let me in the first time?" Jack asked

"Because I was afraid, afraid that I would be taken by the government and have my Driver confiscated. If the military got their hands on this technology, the world would be thrown into chaos." Brendan said

"But now it looks like I just found something that doesn't threaten not just the earth, but the whole universe itself." Brendan said

"What will you do? Will you let us help you?" Jack asked

Brendan thought long and hard for a few minutes, but a smiled formed on his lips.

"Sure, why not? Who knows, It might be fun" Brendan said

Jack smiled

The two walked out of the house, as Brendan mounted his Ride Vendor, while Jack mounted Arcee.

The two rode out of the Neighborhood, and drove outside the city limits.

A new adventure had just begun, and a long and twisted road waited ahead for the Kamen Rider.


	8. Guardian Of 2 Humans

(3rd POV)

Jack and Brendan drove down the lone Nevada road, with Jack in front. Brendan was curious about these "Cybertronians". They were simply amazing, and to him, they were Bio-Mechanical Organisms capable of thinking freely, feeling pain, having human emotions. Things that only some people dreamed of seeing, but had never known that they had been here all along, hiding in plain sight.

That was when Brendan noticed something in the distance, it was a large mesa, but he could sense something more to it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was different. That was when he realized that during his thought, him and Jack had been now driving straight towards the Mesa, and a ping of fear sparked inside Brendan.

"Jack, we need to stop, or were going to hit the Mesa" Brendan said

"Just keep going" Jack said

When they were close, Brendan closed his eyes and prayed to god that he didn't crash into the Mesa. It almost felt like hours, but Brendan never felt the impact of the Vendor hitting a solid wall of rock. Instead, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now in a tunnel.

"What the hell?" He asked himself

He saw now that he was out of the tunnel and in some sort of base. He then saw something shocking. Standing at what appeared to be a large computer terminal was another Cybertronian, this one was red and white with what appeared to be insignia's for the Paramedics, meaning he could probably turn into an Ambulance. Brendan slowed to a stop, taking in the scenery around him.

Jack dismounted Arcee, who turned back into her Cybertronian form and stretched her arms.

"Another Human!?" The White and Red one said annoyingly Brendan dismounted the Ride Vendor, removing his helmet and allowing his face to be seen.

"Jeez, what the hell is his problem?" Brendan asked Jack

"That's just Ratchet, he's always acting like this" Jack said

"Jackson! What is the meaning of this?" Ratchet asked

"Look Ratchet! We can explain all of this, just let us-"

"Explain? EXPLAIN!? What in Primus would need to explain? That you bring another human in without Optimus knowing? Oh I think that explains enough!" Ratchet snapped

"No, Ratchet that's not it! The Decepticons are after this human, Knock-Out tried to take him." Arcee protested

"For what reason would they need a human? The Decepticons loathe the human race! Megatron kills them without a second thought!" Ratchet fired back

"They said they needed him, that's all I know!" Arcee said

Brendan observed the conversation between the two, and needless to say...he was getting fed up of it.

"For the love of GOD! Will you two shut the hell up and stop arguing!? It's like watching two five year olds fight over the last scoop of ice cream!" Brendan snapped The two cybertronians stopped and looked down at the human, never before had they ever been yelled at by a human sparkling.

The silence was all that Brendan wanted to hear from the two, as he then smiled at them.

"Thank you, now you..." Brendan pointed at Arcee

"...Explain to the cranky doctor about what you saw, but slowly and calmly" Brendan said

Ratchet seemed to snarl at the name, which made Brendan chuckle. Arcee then turned to Ratchet and began to explain what happen, from when Brendan had first appeared, to seeing him transform into Kamen Rider 000 and defeating Knock-Out's Vehicons.

"Preposterous! No human could defeat two Vehicons on his own!?" Ratchet said

"Well, I saw him do it." Arcee said

"Do you have any proof of this?" Ratchet asked

"Well...no, but-"

"Exactly!" Ratchet said

"Ratchet" A baritone voice asked as another Cybertronian walked in, this one was probably the biggest one that 000 has ever seen. He was red and blue.

"Optimus" Ratchet said

"Why am I hearing you and Arcee fighting? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked his medic

"Yes, another human has discovered about us" Ratchet said pointing at 000

Optimus turned and looked at the human, making 000's body freeze in place. His blood almost stopped flowing as well.

"How did this happen?" The Prime asked

"Apparently, Knock-Out came looking for this human, saying that he needed him. But that wasn't the part that I found hard to believe. Arcee said that the human destroyed two Vehicon soldiers before Arcee was forced to intervene. She said that the human morphed into something called "Kamen Rider: 000". Ratchet explained

"Why would the Decepticons target a human?" Optimus asked

"Knock-Out never said why. But whatever it is, it's not good" Arcee said

"Then we must also protect him from the Decepticons as well" Optimus said

Ratchet dropped his wrench, his expression of shock.

"What!? Optimus you can't be serious?" Ratchet protested

"Have I never not been serious? And that was not a request, that is an order, an order that is to be carried out. Understood?" Optimus asked

Ratchet sighed, not wanting to argue with his commander and friend.

"Very well, but who will become his Guardian? All the other Autobots here have guardians, and I'm far too busy here to become one." Ratchet said

"Then we will have to assign him to one that has one already, which is why I am assigning Arcee to also be the Guardian of this boy as well as Jack." Optimus said

Arcee's eyes widened at what she just heard.

"What? Optimus, why me?" Arcee asked

"Because he lives in the house next door, making it easier to get to him if he is attacked" Optimus said

"He's right about that" Jack said

"And besides, I'll call for you if I can't hold them off myself. So you won't need to protect me as much. You've already seen what I can do, I think it won't be much a problem" Brendan said

Arcee huffed angrily, she really didn't feel like babysitting this other human. Sure, she could handle Jack and his mother, but this was too much for her.

Brendan then looked at his watch, and said "Oh, Damn! I got to get home!"

"Why? Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked

"No, I'm just really, really, tired. Your pal Jack there woke me up from my sleep, and I need to rest. Using the 000 Driver takes a toll on my body, and I need to rest to build up my strength." Brendan explained

"Then I won't keep you here any longer, as I believe we have discussed everything that I wanted to talk about. You may return home so you can recharge" Optimus said as Brendan smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later" Brendan said as he mounted his Bike, slipped his helmet on, then left the base.

Brendan speed out of the Autobot base faster than the required speed limit, making a dust trail behind him.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" Brendan asked himself as he drove back into town.


	9. 000 Vs Breakdown

(The Next Day)

(3rd POV)

Brendan woke up around 11:30 AM, climbing out of his bed and slipping into his normal attire.

His attire consisted of a purple tank top, a black leather Jacket with a large Tatoba insignia on the back, black denim jeans, black boots, and the 000 Driver.

He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with any trouble today, mainly those Decepticons. They made him use up more energy than he did fighting with the Greed, and he couldn't run around that long.

It's a lot worse when he uses Core Medal Combos, as some Combos dangerously deplete his energy, and at one point in his battle with the Greed, one of his Combo's almost killed him.

"I'll probably have to train more, or try to make something that will put less strain on my body. If I don't find something soon, I might not make it next time" Brendan said

Brendan grabbed his I-Phone, then plugged his earphones into his ears and listened to Rebirth By Acid Black Cherry. He turned the volume all the way up, and allowed the sound of the Japanese rock music filling his ears was soothing and relaxing.

He proceeded to head outside, walking down the street in the opposite direction of the Darby home. He didn't realize though that he was being followed by a certain 2-Wheeled Suzuki B-King. Brendan only had to look in the corner of his eye and he saw Arcee, and a grin formed on his face.

He started to run, 3x faster than a normal human could, making Arcee speed up as Brendan began to run into an alley. Arcee pulled into the alley, only to find it was completely empty. Arcee swiveled around, looking left and right for the Kamen Rider.

"You know, for the second in command of the Autobots...your pretty bad at following someone" Brendan's voice said as Arcee looked up to see Brendan sitting on the ledge of a building.

"How'd you-"

"My senses are 4x more powerful than a normal human, and I saw you out of the corner of my eye" Brendan said as he chuckled. Arcee stood there in shock, she was just beaten by a human she barely even knew.

"Why'd you follow me? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Jackie boy?" Brendan asked

"Jack's come down with a stomach virus, so his mom is taking care of him. So June told me to keep an eye on you instead" Arcee said

"How cute, Momma Darby wants you to babysit me?" Brendan said as he leapt off the edge and landed on the ground.

"But, as you can see I'm fine. So why don't you go back to the base or something" Brendan said

"I can't, I'm your guardian, it's my mission to protect you from the Decepticons" Arcee said

"Did you suffer a temporary amnesia yesterday and forget what happened? I can take care of myself." Brendan said

Arcee mentally growled, this one was back talking her.

"The Decepticons are our enemy, not yours, so you need to let us handle this" Arcee said, her voice rising slightly

"Well, they're on my planet, so they're my enemy now. So I will be helping you" Brendan retorted, a tint of Anger in his voice

"Listen, you n-" Arcee was cut off by the sound of an explosion, which came from down the street. Brendan took off running, Arcee following close behind him, cries of people screaming "Metal Monster" or "Robots" filled Brendan's ears.

"Decepticons!" Brendan yelled as he pulled out his Core Medals and inserted them into the 000 Driver while he kept running. He grabbed the 0 Scanner and then strummed it across the 000 Driver.

"Henshin" Brendan said

"_Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!_" The 000 Driver said as Brendan morphed into Kamen Rider 000.

000 stopped running when he came to where the explosion took place, and noticed that there wasn't a single soul around.

"That's odd, I thought there were Decepticons here" 000 asked himself

"Well, you're right about that" A voice said as a Giant Hammer flew at 000 and smacked into him, sending him flying into a concrete wall. 000 then pulled himself out from the wall, and turned to his attacker.

It was definitely a Decepticon, it was bigger than Knock-Out, he was blue with an orange face, his left eye was covered with a metal patch of some sort, and his left arm was a giant hammer.

"And who pray tell, are you?" 000 Asked the Decepticon

"You can call me Breakdown, because that's soon what you'll be" Breakdown said

"Keep dreaming, patchy" 000 said as he activated his Tora Claws.

000 charged at Breakdown, leaping into the air to do a downward cut, but Breakdown simply raised his arm up and smacked 000 into the ground.

"That all you got, squishy? Because I'd hope that I'd get to see a real challenge" Breakdown said

000 picked himself up off the ground "Where in the hell did Arcee go? Did she have to get a perm at the last second?" 000 asked himself

"Looks like the Auto-Brats have abandoned you. You humans are no good for anything but to be crushed underfoot by somebot more superior than you" Breakdown said

000 hauled himself to his feet, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I was better off without them, I can handle you all by myself" 000 Said, as Breakdown activated his shoulder mounted cannon, pointing it at the Kamen Rider.

"Oh really? Can you now?" Breakdown asked as he fired, the shot making a loud PANG as it left the barrel. 000 rolled out of the way of the shot, as it struck the ground, leaving a large charcoaled divot in the ground.

Breakdown fired again, this time 000 had rolled in the opposite direction, but Breakdown fired once more. 000 had no time to react as the plasma round struck him in the side, sending him flying through the air and crashing onto the roof of a car.

"Too Easy" Breakdown commented

000 climbed off the now wrecked car, clutching the side where the plasma round struck him.

"I'm not finished yet..." 000 said as he began to remove the red and yellow Core Medals from his 000 Driver.

"...In fact, I'm just getting started" 000 Said as he pulled out two new Core Medals, these ones were Green just like the one that currently was in the 000 Driver.


	10. The Strongest Combo

(Brendan's POV)

"I didn't want to do this. This was a last resort in case the situation got serious. Looks like I have no choice" I thought to myself as I inserted the two new Core Medals into the 000 Driver.

(3rd POV)

Once 000 had inserted the Core Medals into the 000 Driver, He scanned them with the 0 Scanner, allowing a new Transformation to happen.

"_Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri! Ba! Gatakiriba!_" A voice announced as 000's Tatoba outfit changed.

The insignia on the chest was now showing the Animals of the three Green Core Medals. The helmet now looked like a Green Stag Beetle with glowing Orange eyes, where the Tora claws once were, were now the Mantis arms. 000 roared as green energy went out in all directions, causing Breakdown to flinch.

Gatakiriba stared intensely at Breakdown, and ran at him.

"You think a change of appearance will save you? Think again" Breakdown said as he prepared to fire again. Suddenly, Gatakiriba started to multiply, making more copies of himself.

What was once one Gatakiriba, was now an army of clones of Gatakiriba, Breakdown felt his courage melt away at what he was looking at. The Gatakiriba clones charged at Breakdown, jumping on him. The clones began to punch the one eyed decepticon. Then they switched tactics, using their Mantis blades, they began to cut and slash away at Breakdown.

Breakdown flailed wildly, desperately trying to shake the clones that had clung to his body. But to no avail, they wouldn't let go.

"Get of of me you stupid fleshy!" Breakdown screamed. "Not gonna happen!" The Gatakiriba Clones said as they continued to attack Breakdown. Breakdown then did the only option he had left, he transformed, throwing all the clones off his body, then quickly drove away. Pieces of his body scattered all over the pavement.

The Gatakiriba clones started to unmultiply, leaving the real Gatakiriba standing out in the open. His body was trembling, his hands quivered. Engines were heard as Gatakiriba turned around to see the Autobots pulling up, Optimus walked up, his eyes slightly widened at the sight of Gatakiriba.

"Brendan? Is that you?" Optimus asked

"Who do you think it is? Spider-Man?" Gatakiriba said weakly as he fell to the ground unconscious. The Gatakiriba Armour disappeared, leaving Brendan in his place.

"RATCHET! We need a bridge, and call nurse Darby! We need her medical assistance!" Optimus ordered as he carefully picked up Brendan and held him.


	11. Nightmares

(In Brendan's Dream)

(Brendan's POV)

_I wake up to find that I'm in a dark void, nothing but darkness, the feeling felt familiar yet new at the same time._

_"Ah, looks like it's that time again" A familiar voice said as I turned to see someone I hoped to never see again_

_"Mezool" I whispered_

_"Did you really think you could get away from us? We are not done with you yet!" Mezool said, I snarled at her, trying to stand up against the female Greed._

_"Screw You!" I fired back Mezool used her whip to strike my leg._

_I fell to the ground, pain flowed through my leg as blood began to seep out of the newly made cut._

_I tried to get up, only for a brute force to strike me in the back, "She didn't say you could get up" Another familiar voice said as I looked up in fear._

_"Gamel" I rasped out_

_Gamel picked me up and threw me into a wall that appeared out of nowhere, the pain now flowing through my whole body like a wild fire._

_"You don't talk to my Mezool that you, you worthless piece of garbage!" Gamel yelled as he kicked me in the stomach. The pain was almost too much for me to bear, I almost wanted to cry, but I stood strong._

_"Why shouldn't I? You're as worthless as she is! At least she has some brains!" I yelled at him_

_Mezool made a "Tsk Tsk Tsk" noise, as he used her whips to grab me, then pulled me towards her. She grabbed me and used her claws to dig deep into my chest._

_I might die before they even kill me._

_"You have such an attitude towards us. Perhaps it's time that I give you the proper punishment for such attitude" Mezool said as she tossed me to Gamel, who in turn, struck a blow to my face._

_The familiar sound of breaking bones filled my ears, as I now screamed in pain._

_"Looks like I need to have THEM, punish you" Mezool said as my heart started to beat wildly in my chest._

_"Did someone call our name?" Another voice said as I turned to see two more faces, these two made me feel terrified._

_"Uva...and...Kazari" I whimpered with fear_

_"Why do you continue to defy us? We are the reason you are what you are. You should have treated us with respect" Uva said_

_"Respect? You beat me up everyday, left me with very little food and water. You don't deserve my respect you sick bastard!" I yelled at him Kazari then lashed out, his claws struck my face._

_Blood now stained my clothes, I was crying, praying that the nightmare would end._

_Uva walked up to me, his blade in his hands "It's time that I teach you a lesson" He said as he brought the blade down._

(Real World)

"NO!" I screamed as I awoke, I looked down to see that I was lying on a hospital bed, my jacket and shirt gone. Looking around, I noticed I was back in the Autobot base.

"Wha...What? How'd I end up here?" I asked myself

"You had passed out from exhaustion, so I brought you here" Said the regal voice of Optimus Prime.

"You didn't have to do that" I said

"I did, If I had left you out there unconscious, the Decepticons would have surely returned and would have taken you" Optimus told me

"Um...point taken. Anyway, thank you" I said to him

"There is no need to thank me, it is what I do. I have a question that I must ask you?" Optimus asked me

"Alright, fire away" I replied

"The form we found you in, the green one, was not the form that Arcee described to me before, and-" Optimus said

"And you wondering why I had a different form?" I finished for him

"Please explain that to me?" Optimus asked

"Very well" I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled a red core medal.

"These are the Core Medals, originally they're are what make up the essence of a Greed. But during my time fighting the Greed, I would pluck these out from their bodies, taking one of these would basically take a part of their Armour or killing them instantly if all of them are removed. Core medals were actually made by human alchemist over 800 years ago as a means to create artificial life. Drawing from characteristics of different animals, forming the core of each Greed before each one was destroyed. These five types of core medals were originally fifty (Five sets of ten), but one of each medal was destroyed. The tenth medal was kept hidden or destroyed in order to create "Desire" in the nine other medals. A sixth set was also created, the Purple Cores, which are made from the antithesis of desire. When three medals of the same color are put into the 000 Driver and scanned, it allows me to turn into what is called a Medal Combo" I explained

"The human race continues to amaze me" Optimus said

"Though medal combos are dangerous" I said

"How so?" Optimus asked

"Because the medal combo's require a massive amount of energy from both the 000 Driver and 000 himself. It drains me of my energy, and sometimes puts me under for days, maybe weeks if not careful. I have yet to create a device that will lower the energy drain on my body." I explained

"You were able to drive away Breakdown on your own, something which none of us have been able to do." Optimus said

"Yeah, but that big brute destroyed half of the town, something that I should have stopped him from doing. If only I had focused more" I said

"A battle is not won without sacrifice, if you had focused on saving the town first, Breakdown would have surely destroyed the whole town before you even had time to save anyone. What you did was the right choice" Optimus told me

That made me think of something, actually it made me think of what I had just dreamt.

"Has Jack told you about-"

"I already know about your past, I am truly sorry that you had to endure that form of torture. You're only young, you had no right to be forced into what you became. But look at all the good you have caused because of it" Optimus said

"If I had run away from the Greed instead of fighting them back, I wouldn't be here today, I wouldn't have become the hero I've always dreamed of." I said

"Well, one of the Greed Generals: Mezool, tried several times to make me a greed, she said that she wanted me to be hers and only hers" I said

"Eiji and I thought we destroyed the all of the Greed, apparently we were wrong" I said

"One survived?" Optimus asked

"It turns out that Mezool was never destroyed, she still roams the earth. She will probably look for me and try to take me back" I said

"Brendan, I swear as the duty of a Prime that Mezool will never get you" Optimus told me

"You Promise?" I asked him

Optimus smiled "I Promise" He said

(Outside Jasper)

Walking on the side of the road was a figure with a shark-like head, the body was slender, showing it to be female in nature.

"Ah, so this is where he's hiding? Haha, He has no idea what I have in store for him. I'm going to make him mine!" A female voice said


	12. Crisscross and The Return Of The Greed

(3rd POV)

Location: Autobot Outpost Omega-1, S.A.F.E Room

Brendan was standing in the middle of the S.A.F.E room, donning the Kamen Rider 000 armour. He needed to test other Medal Combos to see their strengths and weaknesses, so he could try to fix them.

"Okay, Combo Trial # 1: Combo: Latorartar" Brendan said as he pulled out three Yellow Core Medals. Replacing the Core Medals inside the Driver, Brendan placed each Yellow Core Medal in its designated slot.

He removed the 0 Scanner from his belt, and ran it across the 000 Driver, as the new transformation began.

"Lion, Tora, Cheetah! LaTah, LaTah! LaTora~~Tar!" A voice announced

Brendan began to change, but was beginning to twitch and struggle, making him shift from TaToBa to Latorartar. It looked like he was struggling to maintain the transformation. Not only that, but his body glowed brightly, and the air seemed to get hotter. A barrel near Brendan started to melt into a liquid state.

"I...Can't...Hold...It...Any...LONGER!" Brendan yelled as he slid the 000 Driver back into place, Removing the 000 Armour and revealing a sweaty Brendan inside.

"Okay, Combo test # 1 was unsuccessful. The Latorartar uses massive amounts of power, and releases it in a deadly heat wave. I need to make a device to stabilize the amount of heat that is released. Or we'll all be fried chicken" Brendan said as he left the S.A.F.E Room.

(Outside Jasper)

"After months of traveling, I'm Finally gonna get what's mine. Brendan, you gonna be in for a big surprise...Because Your Darling Mezool has returned" Mezool claimed as she walked into the town.

(Cue Opening)

(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3

Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)

Don't bother with unwanted or short-lived dreams

A free state…That's alright, I guess

(Starting now: the show we're waiting for

Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)

Fate will not let go of you

In the end, you just have to go on

(An unknown development, give me energy

Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)

It's ok—tomorrow's always blank

Your value is something you decide yourself

OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!

Anything goes! That heart is what gets heated

Search for what gets overflowed

Life goes on! If you get serious and fight

You'll never feel like you've lost!

(End OF Opening)

Episode Title: Crisscross, The Return, And The Scorching Combo

(3rd POV)

Brendan entered the command center of the Autobot base, his body coated in sweat. Miko looked over and saw him.

"Dude, where were you? In a steam room?" Miko asked

"No, I was trying to test one of my Medal Combos. But they have proven to be unsuccessful." Brendan said

"Dude, could you build me one of those belts?" Miko asked

"Hahaha-NO!" Brendan said

"Why not?" Miko whined

"Because Bulkhead already told me how reckless you are, the last thing I want is you being a Kamen Rider, plus, it takes a great skill to even keep your transformation active" Brendan said

"Plus, I don't trust you with that much power at your disposal" Brendan told her

"You don't trust me?" Miko asked

"I do, just not with an 000 Driver. One of you however I could see as a Rider" Brendan said

"Really? Which one?" Asked Raf

"Jack" Brendan said

"What!? Why me?" Asked Jack

"Because you feel like the responsible type, and you look like you could hold your transformation. I think I might just make you a Rider" Brendan said

"But you said you only have one of those things" Jack said

"You thought I was being honest when I said that? No, I've got two other Drivers back at my house. One of them hasn't been tested yet. The other one, I think I might just allow you to use" Brendan said

"Which one is that?" Asked Jack

"The Birth Driver" Brendan said

"The Birth Driver?" Asked Jack

"It originally was used Date-san, who was 000's partner in the field. Once activated, the user will become Kamen Rider Birth." Brendan said

"Though I need to do further testing to see if you would be the best candidate" Brendan said

"I don't think I can be a superhero, My mom would kill me" Jack responded

"I might have to talk to her" Brendan said

"So, What other combos do you have? I mean you must have a couple?" Raf asked

"Well there are 10 Combo in total, each one has a different feature than the other." Brendan explained

"What are they?" Asked Miko

"Well there's the standard combo TaToBa, The Strongest Combo GataKiriBa, The Scorching Combo Latorartar, The Heavy Hitter Combo SaGohZo, The Flaming Combo TaJaDol, The Sea Combo ShAuTa, The Unrivaled Combo PuToTyra, The Reptilian Combo BurAkaWani, The Soul Combo TaMaShii, and Finally The Evolved Combo Super TaToBa" Brendan Explained

"Wow, that's a lot of combos" Jack said

"It sure is, Each one is a lot stronger than the other" Brendan said

Just then, Arcee walked in

"Come on Jack, It's time for you to go home, we're way past curfew" She said

She then looked at Brendan "That means you too" She said

"Aww Why?" Brendan asked

"Because I said so" Arcee fired back

"You're not my mom...you bitch!" Brendan said, muttering the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" Arcee asked

"Um, nothing" Brendan said quickly as he mounted his Ride Vendor, then the three took off.

(Jack's House)

The dark of night has fallen upon Jasper, Nevada. The crickets chirped an annoying tune, trying to outshine the cicadas in the area. The majority of the lights have been switched off as the town slowly fell asleep. Only a few remained awake.

Among the few are Jack Darby and Brendan Sparda who were just arriving back after a long day. Brendan rolled his Ride Vendor into his garage and walked back over to Jack

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. You're a real gentleman," Arcee complimented.

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime," Jack remarked, "And mum's a light sleeper. And I don't think she'd understand that-."

"Understand what, Jack? You breaking curfew for the third time this month."

"Oh Shit!" Brendan said out of fright

Jack nearly jumped out of his own skin. So did Brendan. When Jack pushed up the garage, he unintentionally revealed his scrawling mother, June Darby. Still dressed in the scrubs traditionally worn by ER nurses. Obviously, she waited up for him and Brendan, even though she had never met him before. she intended to give the sixteen-year-old and eighteen-year-old a piece of her mind.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Darby" Brendan greeted nervously.

"Mom!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work? Or maybe the email I received from your Art History teacher who is concerned that you have been falling asleep in class?" June went on.

"Well, two words, mum: Art and History!" Jack scoffed

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack. Tell me you're not racing that motorcycle!" June begged her son.

"No! No! Wait. Where did you hear that?" Jack demanded.

"Small town. People talk. I work in an emergency room, Jack. I've seen what can happen. So please. Tell me you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd!" June pleaded them.

"What? No!" Jack and Brendan

"Our friends are the good crowd!" Jack defended.

"Seriously good!" Brendan added.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you may need a gentle reminder," June decided.

"Message received, mum. Loud and clear," Jack promised as he went to wheel in Arcee, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I meant let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick," June corrected as she walked back inside.

"But-" Jack began protesting.

"No buts! You are grounded from everything but school, and work If you want to take a bike to either, you'll pedal!" June declared as she pointed to the ten-speed bike that sat in the garage, clearing showing the signs of being unused for long periods of time, "Serious face, Jack! If I see that motorcycle out of the garage… And you! I better not find out that you're involved in this or else-"

"Hey! Chill out! I didn't buy a house so I could race. Besides, I'm against racing" Brendan defended

June then kissed Jack's forehead and said to him,

"Now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you."

"Ms. Darby, would you like me to look after the bike for a few weeks? You know, so

Jack isn't tempted?" Brendan offered.

"I appreciate the offer. Really. I do. But I need to know that Jack is learning his lesson by making sure that bike is in the garage at all times," June declined before walking into the main house.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded," Arcee remarked as Jack continued to wheel her inside.

"Don't worry, Arcee. I will visit you everyday," Jack promised.

"Uh…Jack, I won't be here," Arcee announced, "Sitting on my back tires for two weeks is NOT an option. I have a life that involves recons"

"No, no, no. You saw mum's serious face! Look, Arcee, I feel badly enough that I have to lie to her all this time. But if you're not here, she's gonna think I'm blowing her off!" Jack began freaking out.

"Deep breaths, Jack. Your mum works late nights. I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home," Arcee swore

"Just go to bed. You have school tomorrow. And Brendan, we're on recon" Arcee reminded him

"I got ya" Brendan said as he walked back over to his house

(The Next Day)

"Arcee, Brendan is mum home yet?" Jack asked as he pushed his bike into the garage, "I didn't see her car."

"Don't know. We just bridged from base to beat her here," Arcee answered, "The recon we just came from was intense."

"Oh! And there's a package for you," Brendan said as he pointed to the giant yellow envelope.

This fact intrigued Jack. he hardly received any packages. So it was Jack's curiosity that always got the best of him concerning strange packages. He ripped the seal off and laid the content onto the table. It was a strange communicator. And it set a bad feeling off deep within Jack, Brendan and Arcee. And the voice that followed made it even worse.

"Hello, Jack."

"Silas," Arcee growled as she immediately transformed.

"Who the hell is Silas?" Brendan asked

"What is it? What's going on?" Jack asked nervously.

"MECH," Arcee sieved.

"They know where I live?" Jack practically screeched.

"We know things about your family that even YOU don't know. I'll provide an examples: do you know where your mother is?"

"Oh hell!" Brendan gasped.

"What did you-?" Jack began asking worriedly.

"Understand, Jack. We have no intention in hurting her. In fact, we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. It'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up."

"Ratchet," Arcee began whispering, before screaming in pain and clutching her head, hoping the excruciating sensations would vanish.

"Arcee!" Jack and Brendan cried as they rushed to her side.

"Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal AND your brains?"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Brendan screamed.

"Any break in communication and attempt to reach the other Autobots and Ms. Darby…well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome."

"OK. That's it. I'm gonna scalp that motherfucker" Brendan proclaimed as he grabbed his helmet.

"I couldn't agree more," Jack agreed eagerly grabbed his helmet.

"Hold up. We can't go rushing into this. It could be a trap," Arcee interrupted.

"That gives me more reason to kill this Silas" Brendan said strapping the 000 Driver to his waist.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all of this, I…," Jack trailed off.

"Jack, MECH is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mum go."

"And If he doesn't, I'm gonna rip his balls off" Brendan said

As Silas heard all of this though his own communicator, he smirked to himself. Oh, if only Arcee knew how right and wrong she was. She was right about them only being interested in her. Jack and June were just bonuses to them. But she was wrong about them letting their hostage go when all of this was over. But this other voice he was hearing, who was this.

"That's not too reassuring. Your family too. Both of you," Jack retorted as they turned a corner.

"That's reassuring" Brendan said

When they turned that corner, they saw that they had arrived at the coordinates. They saw that it was an abandoned factory located on the outskirts of Jasper. Upon first initial look, neither of them could tell what kind of factory this once was. But they didn't care. All that mattered was meeting MECH and finding out what they want.

As soon as Arcee came to a stop inside the warehouse within the factory, Jack and Brendan found dozens of lasers covering their bodies. They were target lasers. From MECH operatives.

Obviously, if they made a wrong move or said the wrong words, they would be shot immediately and any hope of rescuing June would die with them.

"So what's the plan?" Brendan asked Arcee quietly.

"The usual," was Arcee's answer.

Slowly, Arcee began edging forward towards Silas who stood there looking smug. At Brendan cry, Arcee gained speed, performing a wheelie as she drove forward. MECH began shooting at them as Arcee, and Jack ran over an operative. They drove into another warehouse. Brendan following them on his ride vendor.

One with much better lighting. Immediately, Jack climbed off of Arcee and tossed his helmet aside.

"Mum?" Jack called out.

"Ms. Darby?" Brendan yelled.

"Looking for June?"

"What in the name of mundus?" Brendan asked

"She's hanging around here somewhere," Airachnid tormented.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

"Arcee, look out!" Brendan cried.

But Brendan warning came too late. Airachnid shot the familiar sticky web substance from her hands. Twice. One shot of web wrapped itself around Arcee, pinning her arms to the sides of her torso. Immediately, Arcee began struggling against her binds. The second shot of web knocked Brendan off of his feet and pinned him to the wall behind him. Like Arcee, he began struggling against the webs. However, both their attempts amounted to nothing. Too thick. Too strong.

"What's she doing here?" Jack demanded.

"Help them. Please. They're human like you," Arcee begged desperately, "You can't let Airachnid-!"

Her voice was filled with pain. Pain from the past hurt Airachnid caused her. First, it was Tailgate, her first partner on Cybertron and her brother-in-arms. And now, Airachnid was going after her partners. She couldn't bear to go through losing them like she did with Tailgate. Not again.

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science. Like yourself" Silas retorted smugly.

Silas then turned to Brendan "You're different, I've never seen you before" He said

"Hurt June or Arcee, and I'll motherfucking scalp you!" Brendan threatened

With those words said, a MECH operative shot a tranquilizer at the Autobot. Arcee cried out in pain as electric shocks filled her and burned at her nerves. Unable to stand any longer, Arcee fell onto her side on the ground unconscious.

"Arcee!" Jack and Brendan cried.

The Rage within Brendan was now starting to boil, his eyes glowed blood red, and his body began to glow. Airachnid turned and ran a finger delicately across his face "You, you're different than Jack. I think I'll keep you as a pet" She said

Brendan spat in her face "Go and Fuck Yourself!" He snarled, his voice now demonic and angry.

Airachnid chuckled "Charming"

Brendan's Org Side was now giving him strength, he began tear through the webbing. Though the only thing he was reaching for wasn't to get free, it was to reach his belt.

He managed to grab the 0 Scanner and strummed it across the Driver.

"HENSHIN!" Brendan yelled

_"Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"_

Brendan suddenly morphed into Kamen Rider 000, the transformation burned through the webbing and set him back on the ground.

"I'M FREE MOTHERFUCKERS! AND PREPARED TO BE 000WNED!" Brendan yelled


	13. The Scorching Hot Combo, No More Secrets

Previously on Rise Of The Rider...

_Brendan's Org Side was now giving him strength, he began tear through the webbing. Though the only thing he was reaching for wasn't to get free, it was to reach his belt._

_He managed to grab the 0 Scanner and strummed it across the Driver._

_"HENSHIN!" Brendan yelled_

_"Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!"_

_Brendan suddenly morphed into Kamen Rider 000, the transformation burned through the webbing and set him back on the ground._

_"I'M FREE MOTHERFUCKERS! AND PREPARED TO BE 000WNED!" Brendan yelled_

(3rd POV)

Silas had not predicted this, neither had Airachnid, as 000 stood there, his breath heavy and his fist balled up. Silas smirked though.

"So, the rumors are true...Kamen Riders do exist. I must say, I hadn't expected that one of the Autobot's humans was a Kamen Rider in disguise. But it will be worth it for what technology you possess." Silas said as he turned to his men.

"Take him out, and retrieve his transformation belt" Silas ordered

MECH turned and began to open fire upon Brendan, who used his Medajalibur to block the bullets. The other MECH soldiers began to haul Arcee away, as well as Jack inside the warehouse.

"Looks like you guys just bought yourselfs a ticket to an early grave" Brendan said as he charged at the MECH soldiers. Brendan came upon one soldier, and impaled him in the stomach, then directly into the heart. As the Soldier cried in pain, Brendan tossed him into another soldier, knocking them both down.

Three MECH soldiers fired at Brendan's back, though that proved to be no good as the bullets ricocheted off his back, one of the bullets had bounced back and struck one of the soldiers in the head, killing him instantly.

Brendan turned and leapt into the air, then landed down and stabbed the second soldier in the back, the blade came out of his chest. Pulling the blade out and kicking the dead soldier in the back, Brendan turned to the last soldier, who was cowering in fear. Brendan advanced on him slowly, the man was now crying.

"P-P-Please, Sir! Have some m-m-m-mercy!?" He begged

"Mercy?" Brendan asked as he was face to face with the scared MECH soldier.

"I'm afraid, that my angered heart, doesn't want to show you any mercy" Brendan said as he brought his sword down on the man, killing him. Brendan turned and looked into the Warehouse, then ran off inside.

(Where Jack Was At)

Minutes have flown by. Jack now had just under two minutes to find his mother and rescue her. His legs shot painful sensations all over his body. His lungs burnt in protest. And his heart pumped faster. Both from adrenaline and the workout Jack was giving his body as he raced all around the factory trying to find June. He felt Airachnid all around him.

His own senses were tingling in fear. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck were standing on end from intense fear. Just when he was ready to give up, he saw Airachnid standing there looking smug. She only pointed behind her. Jack saw a water tower of some sorts.

A white substance was hanging from the top of the bars supporting the tower. Webs. Peaking out among the substance was a black dot. He immediately knew. Jack didn't need to hear anymore.

"MOM!" Jack yelled as he took off running towards the tower, "MOM!"

"Jack?" June gasped as she slowly came to.

Jack immediately ran to one of the support beams of the tower. It wasn't enough. But it would have to do if he wanted to reach his mother before the deadline. Airachnid just stood there looking smug and amused.

She knew he wouldn't make it. It would take too long for him to climb and reach her. Let alone rescue her. So she jumped up ahead of Jack, ready to surprise him upon arrival.

Jack continued to climb the ladder to reach the top of the tower. His fingers burnt. His palms were slick with sweat. And breathing became even more difficult. But he didn't care. Nothing separated a child from his mother. Not even giant robots from another planet that can kill him in an instant.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" June cried as Jack ran to her, "Who are these people? How did I get in this…stuff?"

"Don't worry, mom. I'm going to get you out," Jack promised.

Suddenly, June began gasping and whimpering in absolute fear. Familiar hissing and chuckling could be heard. That was when Jack knew. It was Airachnid. Jack recalled the deal they had made. Recalled and misinterpreted it.

"Jack? The robots are real?" June gasped fearfully.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack proclaimed.

"Afraid not, Jack! The task wasn't for you to find your mother by midnight. You had to RESCUE her!" Airachnid corrected.

Jack realized that Airachnid was indeed right. And he also realized something else as the final seconds ticked by.

"And time's up!" Airachnid declared as the clock reached midnight, "Now…"

Airachnid shot a small amount of web at her human enemy. Jack cried out as he suddenly felt himself falling to the ground. He sat up and tried to stand. However, he found himself unable to do that action.

He looked down and saw that Airachnid's web was pinning his hand to the walkway near the bars on the railings. Immediately, Jack began struggling, hoping to loosen them enough to allow his hand to easily slip out. But it's not an easy task.

Jack continued used to singlehandedly loosen the web trapping his hand. So far, it wasn't going so well. And the constant feeling of Airachnid looming over his shoulder did not help his dilemma. But this feeling of Airachnid looming over his shoulder was correct.

"Well, Jack, if you won't decide, I guess it's lady's choice," Airachnid said as she crawled down to the whimpering June.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Jack sobbed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" June screamed.

The familiar sound of a motorcycle ripped through the air with June's screams. Brendan jumped off mid-air and landed next to Jack behind Airachnid. Together, the two watched as Arcee yelled out in determination. Arcee transformed into mid-air and tackled Airachnid hard.

"Didn't I teach you anything, Kid?" Brendan joked as he used his Tora Claws on the web.

"No you didn't" Jack smiled

"Then next time you are at the base, you're going to do some sparring with me" Brendan said as he then ripped the webs off.

"Jack, your motorcycle? And who's the man in the bug suit" June started as Jack and Brendan began working on freeing June from her sticky webby confinements.

"I can explain, mom!" Jack promised before going, "Wait. I already did."

Arcee and Airachnid continued their fight along the chutes connected the towers. Arcee did backflips down the chute and Airachnid slowly walked towards her. Knowing that the blades have been known to be her most dangerous weapon, Arcee unfolded the blades from his arms and stood ready to fight the now ex-Decepticon who had kidnapped her, tortured her, sliced Tailgate into two. Did that roll well with her? NO!

"MECH lost Breakdown. What were the chances they could hold onto you?" Airachnid asked rhetorically.

The fight officially started there for Arcee and Airachnid. Arcee went to jump and attack her from behind. But Airachnid grabbed her with her spider claws and threw her in front of her once again. Arcee ran up to Airachnid and started swinging at her. There were some hits Airachnid was able to block. However, there were some hits that Airachnid was unable to block. Such as the kick where Arcee knocked Airachnid to the chute next to her and jumped down in front of her.

However, this time, Airachnid gained the upper hand over the Autobot femme. With one slap, Arcee fell and rolled on the ground before standing once again. She back flipped away from Airachnid and began climbing the tower. Airachnid immediately followed. The two managed to sustain some hits during the climb.

The situation escalated when Airachnid began firing laser beams from her hands. The shot rocked the tower and caused the walkway holding June to bend. Jack and Brendan almost fell off. But they managed to grab the ledge and each other tight.

"JACK!" June cried.

"Mom!" Jack screamed.

"Mrs. Darby!" Brendan screamed

"SON!" June wailed as Airachnid climbed closer. For Brendan, all time seemed to slow down.

"I've got no choice" Brendan said as he Pulled out three Yellow Core Medals, and slid them into the 000 Driver. Grabbing the 0 Scanner, he strummed it across the Driver.

"_Lion, Tora, Cheetah! LaTah, LaTah! LaTora~~Tar_!" A voice announced as the TaToBa changed into an entirely different armour.

"Jack! GET DOWN!" Brendan yelled as he roared, releasing a burst of smoke, blowing Airachnid off what she was climbing on and onto the ground.

(Insert Song: Ride On Right Time By Shu Watanabe)

The smoke than cleared, and standing in the midst of it was Brendan, now wearing the Latorartar Armour. The legs were all yellow, as well as the arms, the chest now had the insignia of all three yellow Core Medals on it. The head looked like a Lion's head, and the eyes were a sea blue color.

Jack looked in awe at the sight before him "So that's what a Medal Combo looks like? That's just cool" Jack said. Brendan jumped off the ledge and landed a few feet from Airachnid, the ground almost seemed to melt under him.

"You stupid Spider Bitch!" Brendan roared as he extended his Tora Claws.

Airachnid got up, and looked at Brendan, and smirked "My, My, My, You're just full of surprises aren't you" She asked

"You have no idea. You see, my dear spider, The Future Is Just Full Of Surprises" Brendan said as he grabbed his 0 Scanner and ran it across the Driver again.

"Scanning Charge!" A Voice yelled

Suddenly, Three Yellow Rings projected in front of Brendan, they were leading straight to Airachnid. Brendan charged through the rings as fast as a cheetah, hurling straight at Airachnid. The Ex-Decepticon's legs felt like cement, because she couldn't move.

When Brendan got close, he raised his Tora Claws into the air, and the insignia of the Lion Medal projected over him. Airachnid used her arms to try and block the attack. But she soon realized that her attempt at defending herself from it would be in vain. Brendan brought the claws down, producing a cross slash, which struck Airachnid with a yellow triple streak x shape.

The Attack caused a small explosion, which blew Airachnid off her feet and caused her to crash into a wall, then landed into one of the concrete containers below.

"Arcee, I think Airachnid needs to do some Concrete thinking? If you know what I mean?" Brendan asked the two wheeler.

"That was a horrible pun, but I get the idea" Arcee said

Arcee then jumped onto a pipe and looked at Jack who was standing at the controls. She nodded at him and Jack made some changes to the control system. They activated the concrete-pouring mechanism and Arcee kicked the pipe until it was over Airachnid. Airachnid looked up and realized what was about to happen.

Airachnid screamed and sat up as the concrete was poured all over her. She began to fight the effects. But there was nothing that she could do. The concrete had already begun to set and Airachnid was frozen like a statue. Unable to move. Her purple eyes still glowed among the dull grey that outlined her body.

Arcee stood over the solidified Airachnid, impressed with the outcome. After so much suffering caused by Airachnid over the years, it was finally over. Revenge was hers. And it had never felt so good.

"JACK!" she heard June scream in fear.

Arcee immediately turned to see that June was still hanging in webs from the tower in fear. As Arcee went to rescue her, the concrete encasing Airachnid cracked as Airachnid began to work to set herself free from encasement. However, Arcee was oblivious as she began to climb the tower.

"Hang on, June," Arcee said.

Suddenly, a web grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground. Arcee fell with a surprised yell. And when she landed, Airachnid's webs pinned her down, leaving her unable to stand. Airachnid chuckled as her concrete form stood over her vulnerable captive.

"NO!" Brendan screamed.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sounds of helicopters whirring above them. Everyone looked up and saw three helicopters rapidly approaching the scene. Leading the pack of helicopters is Agent William Fowler himself.

"Aim for the creepy-crawly," Fowler instructed his men.

The soldier next to him nodded and pressed the red button on top of the gearstick. Shots came from each of the helicopters. All of them aimed at Airachnid. They all went across the ground, slowly heading towards Airachnid. She grunted and tried to shield herself from the pelting of the bullets.

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler," Jack thanked.

"Had I known there'd be a 'Con involved, I would've called in Prime," Fowler remarked.

"That would have been too much for mom to handle in one night," Jack retorted.

Fowler only nodded in understanding as he and his men continued firing at Airachnid. She continued to defend herself. Dust began to build up around her. The dust blocked their target so Fowler and his men ceased fire. Well…that and they ran out of projectiles.

When the dust cleared, Airachnid was free from the concrete casing. Her purple eyes turned green as she aimed scanners at Fowler's helicopter. Fowler was annoyed that a Decepticon was scanning a government-issue aircraft to use as their vehicular mode…AGAIN!

"Argh! NOT AGAIN!" Fowler exclaimed in annoyance as he pounded his fist onto his thigh.

Airachnid jumped into the air and transformed into her new alt mode for the first time.

"NO!" Arcee screamed as she saw Airachnid fly away.

Moments later, Jack and June were sitting on a crate on the ground. After Airachnid and Silas made their escapes, Fowler and his men worked to free June and Arcee. June was shaken up concerning the whole experience she had just gone through with the kidnapping and her captors dragging her son into this. But Jack knew that she would get over it eventually and everything would return to the way things were.

"Ms. Darby. I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth," Fowler declared, "For the past several months, Jack has been…interning for me at the agency."

"Agent Fowler, mom's not gonna buy it," Jack remarked as he referred to the glare June was giving Fowler.

"He's got that right," June immediately agreed.

"Agent Fowler," a soldier greeted as he approached the group.

"Let me guess. Without a trace," Fowler guessed, earning a nod from the soldier

Jack and June immediately looked up and saw Arcee and Brendan (Who was still in his Latorartar Armour) walking towards them tall and proud. But Jack could see the hurt and anger in Arcee's optics. And he understood. She had to face the Decepticon who killed her first partner.

"And she would be your…?" June trailed off.

"Motorcycle, guardian, Autobot, partner, friend" Jack listed as Arcee knelt before them.

"Call me Arcee," Arcee offered.

"Thank you, Arcee," June thanked as she stood from the crates, "Jack, I am really sorry about the way I treated you from keeping these secrets from me. After everything that's happened tonight, I now realize that you were just trying to protect me. From that…uh…"

"Airachnid," Arcee offered bitterly, making June curious, "She tortured me during the war."

"I feel your grief. And I am so sorry," June apologized, before turning to Brendan

"Who are you, and what are you?" June asked

"What am I? I am Kamen Rider 000, one of the many defenders of earth and all who live on earth. Who am I? Well let's just say..." Brendan then slid the 000 Driver back into place, demorphing him back into his true identity.

"...You've already met me before" Brendan finished

June's eyes widened at Brendan, she hadn't known that their new neighbor was in fact a superhero.

"You're that Kid that I saw with Jack the other night!" June said

"My name is Brendan Sparda, I never got the chance to properly meet you. I didn't think that it would be under these circumstances either." Brendan said walking up to June and extending his hand.

June shook his hand "Thank you, for saving me Brendan, I don't know how to repay you" June said

"It's fine, Mrs. Darby. A true hero needs no reward. The real reward is saving lives and being a defender of the universe" Brendan said

"I think it's time for that ride you once made me promise," Jack remarked.

(The Next Day)

It was the next day. The sun shone happily over the desert in Jasper, Nevada. Today was the beginning of something magical. A magical occurrence.

It was the beginning of a new dawn. A new day. A new life.

And Jack couldn't help but feel good.

As the doors to the base opened before himself, Arcee and June, Jack couldn't help but let his confidence rise to an all-time high. Today was the end of secrets. As of this day forward, Jack and June would have no secrets between each other.

Slowly, Arcee rolled through the doors and into the entrance hallways. June was nervous. She feared the secret that Jack and Brendan had been hiding from her over the past few months.

Were they involved in an illegal gang? Were they into drugs? Were they involved in gang rapes? Gang murders? She couldn't think about anything else that Jack and Brendan could be involved in.

But she knew Brendan couldn't be involved in any of those things. He was a Kamen Rider, a hero, she figured that he wasn't part of anything like that.

But she wasn't expecting this.

Giant alien ROBOTS!

As they came in, everyone stopped what they were doing to greet their new arrival. First, they saw Miko and Raf sitting on some metal crates talking to Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

They immediately stopped when they heard Arcee's engine. June had met Miko and Raf before. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were new faces. Brendan was sitting over on his own motorcycle, which June recalled the bike being known as the Ride Vendor.

Next was Ratchet. He turned away from performing his updates on the GroundBridge control systems to face Arcee, Jack and June as they arrived. Ratchet had heard a lot about June.

He knows about her occupation as an ER nurse and the two have an interest in medicine. He knew that the two of them would get along just fine.

And finally, it was the big guy himself. Optimus Prime. Commander of the Autobots.

"Mom, meet my science fiction club," Jack smiled as he and June removed their helmets.

The four male Autobots crowded around Arcee, Jack and June to greet them. Miko, Raf and Brendan stood on the ground with them. Everyone was smiling. Nervously (Except for Brendan, who was chuckling a little), June smiled and waved at the friends of her son.

Oh yeah. She could get used to this.


	14. Metal Attraction And The Gravity Combo

(3rd POV)

"Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching," Ratchet reported, distracting Arcee from her conversation with Jack.

Well, they will know soon enough. Ratchet zoomed in on the approaching vehicle. First, he zoomed in on the area of the approaching vehicle. Then he zoomed in on the actual car. It was a white car that was familiar to Jack. The sibling groaned as he realized who was arriving at the base.

"Mom," Jack groaned as he face-palmed spectacularly.

"Again?" Arcee teased affectionately.

"She worries!" Jack defended.

Soon enough, June Darby's car rolled into the entrance hallway of the base. The car slowed to a stop near the GroundBridge tunnel and June stepped out. She was dressed in her usual attire. Teal scrubs from working in the ER. White shoes. Black hair in a ponytail. And a smile on her face. Things have certainly changed since the truth had come out. Concerning the existence of the Autobots. It was a good change…in some ways.

"Hi, Jack" June exclaimed happily as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey," Jack greeted awkwardly as June broke their little cuddle session.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital. So I thought I'd swing by. Good to see you again, doctor," June greeted, earning a curt nod from Ratchet, "Arcee. So. Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee. Sorry to disappoint," Ratchet answered.

"And I wore heels and everything," June grumbled jokingly.

"MOM!" Jack screamed, freaked out.

"I was joking!" June retorted.

June looked around, and asked Arcee "Where's Brendan? I thought he was here too?"

"He's in the S.A.F.E Room, testing out his newest-"

Suddenly a loud rumble filled the room as they all looked down the hall to see a giant hole where the safe room was, followed by a loud "MOTHER FUCKING TITTY SUCKING TWO BALLED BITCH!"

"Medal Combo" Arcee finished

"I hope he didn't get hurt" June said

"That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux. For any planet," Ratchet observed.

(Cue Opening)

_(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3_

_Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)_

_Don't bother with unwanted or short-lived dreams_

_A free state…That's alright, I guess_

_(Starting now: the show we're waiting for_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_Fate will not let go of you_

_In the end, you just have to go on_

_(An unknown development, give me energy_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_It's ok—tomorrow's always blank_

_Your value is something you decide yourself_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything goes! That heart is what gets heated_

_Search for what gets overflowed_

_Life goes on! If you get serious and fight_

_You'll never feel like you've lost!_

Episode 14: Metal Attraction, Mother Hen, And The Heavy Hitter Combo

Things were slowly becoming very awkward in Autobot Outpost Omega One. Because of June's sudden arrival, nobody could go about their normal business. They now have to accommodate their new guest and their trusted secret keeper. And Miko, Raf and Bulkhead were about to enter the bubble of awkwardness.

Bulkhead rolled up to the Autobot base in his vehicular mode. Inside were two gushing humans who have just had one of the best times of their lives. It seemed nothing could kill their mood. When Raf and Miko stepped out, they were laughing and smiling.

"Did you feel the Gs on the last turn?" Miko asked excitedly, "Bulkhead's an animal!"

Raf and Miko immediately gasped and froze in their pose. Smiles and laughter gone. They saw June standing there talking to Jack and Arcee. OK. Miko and Raf knew that there would be some changes around the base since they revealed their secret to June.

"Remember when this used to be a secret clubhouse?" Miko mumbled to Raf quietly.

"Uh, don't worry, Ms. Darby. We were wearing seatbelts," Raf reassured the nurse.

"I'm sure you were, Rafael. Hi, Miko. How's school going?" June asked.

"Why? What did you hear?" Miko immediately demanded, causing Jack to stifle his laughter.

"I didn't say anything!" Jack defended

"Jack, let's do this thing," Arcee said as she walked past him with a rope.

"But I just got here!" June protested, "I brought sandwiches. And brussel sprouts…"

"EUGH!" Jack visibly cringed in disgust.

"I really need to help her test her upgraded tracking system," Jack remarked.

"Well, just be careful," June pleaded him.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic," Arcee reassured the worried mother.

"Wait! We forgot Brendan! He's also supposed to go with us" Jack Reminded Arcee

"Hold On Jack!" Brendan cried as he rolled in on his Ride Vendor, his 000 Driver strapped to his waist.

"Sorry, I am having problems with the newest combo and I had to get changed" Brendan said

"Alright, Let's go" Arcee said

"Are you sure you need Jack and Brendan for that?" June asked, causing Arcee to stop and TRY to keep her cool

"Oh no. Here we go," Jack muttered to Brendan.

"Uh-oh," Bulkhead cringed fearfully.

"Bulkhead! I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"I'll go with!" Miko decided.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he stopped Miko in her path, "Stay put, Miko."

"Why aren't you going with him?" June asked curiously.

"Someone thinks it's not safe," Miko answered with a pout.

"But it's safe for Jack and Brendan to go with Arcee?" June protested once again.

"Totally different!" Jack and Brendan retorted.

"Oh how?" June countered.

"I'm a Kamen Rider, and with or without my Armour I can hold my own in a fight, no matter how big the enemy is" Brendan said

"Well then, that pretty much explains it. But please be careful" June asked Brendan

"I give you my word, June, I promise I'll be careful" Brendan said slipping on his helmet.

"Mother knows best, Jack. Wait up, Bulkhead!" Arcee called after Bulkhead, "Me and Brendan are coming with!"

As they watched Arcee, Bulkhead and Brendan on his Vendor walk through the GroundBridge portal, Jack groaned in frustration and turned to glare at his mother. If she had kept her mouth shut, he would've been helping Arcee test out her upgraded tracking system instead of being stuck at base while she's out in the field for recon and being threatened by the evil known as tofu sandwiches and brussel sprouts.

"What? What did I say?" June wanted to know.

(Where Arcee, Bulkhead And Brendan Were)

Arcee, Bulkhead and Brendan continued to scout the area, with Arcee taking point. However, Arcee couldn't take her mind off of June's actions back at the base. Bulkhead noticed and tried to comfort his fellow teammate.

"Don't take it so personal, Arcee. Jack's mother is just…protective," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Well, I protected Jack for months before she had a clue. Suddenly, she wakes up to reality and I'm not enough," Arcee remarked sadly.

"Hey, Don't be too hard on yourself Arcee, mothers are just like that. They're overprotective because they do it only because they love them" Brendan said

"Your mother used to do that?" Arcee asked

Brendan stopped the bike dead in his tracks, making Arcee and Bulkhead turn back and look at him.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked

"Arcee, there is something that you don't know about me. I...I don't even know my mother, actually, I don't even know my Parents. I've never met them" Brendan said

"Wait! You've never met your parents? So that means..." Arcee started

"That's right, I've been on my own ever since I was five years old" Brendan said

"What kind of parents leave their own sparkling out to fend for himself in the outside world?" Bulkhead asked

"My kind" Brendan said

"That's not right! You were only five years old and you had to survive on your own!?" Arcee asked, her voice rising slightly.

"Yes I did! NOW STOP ASKING ME ABOUT MY PAST!" Brendan snapped, his eyes glowing red.

Arcee flinched, never before has Brendan ever yelled at her, actually, Brendan has never yelled at anyone before, guess his past is a very touchy subject for him.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask again" Arcee said

Brendan took a deep breath and smiled at the two-wheeler "It's okay, we can talk about it when I'm ready" Brendan said

"No kidding!"

The voice caused the three to freeze in their spots. They turned around and saw Miko standing behind them. She probably activated the main GroundBridge to follow them without everyone else knowing. But the three definitely knew that Miko was the one eager to go along since June wouldn't let Jack follow along with them.

"Can't we ban her from the base?" Miko pleaded Arcee and Bulkhead.

"How did you…?" Bulkhead trailed off.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Arcee spoke into her commlink.

"Wait! Don't send me back to helicopter mum! It's just that…I miss the way things were." Miko confessed.

"Strike that, Ratchet. Its only recon," Arcee pointed out before turning to Bulkhead.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered as she jumped onto Bulkhead's shoulder, "Crank up track seven, Bulk!"

"Track seven?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"I'm only afraid of what is about to follow" Brendan sighed.

Bulkhead pressed a button hidden in his chest compartment and music began blaring. Miko and Bulkhead began dancing in happiness as they walked. Arcee and Brendan however, didn't find the happiness and joy in heavy metal.

"Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?" Arcee asked rhetorically, causing Bulkhead to turn off the music and earning a moan in disappointment from Miko, "A scout should be silent but deadly."

Bulkhead, and Miko looked at each other and started laughing and snickering since they know the real meaning of 'silent but deadly' on Earth. Arcee, however, was confused.

"Probably could've picked a better choice of words," Miko giggled.

"What? What did I say?" Arcee demanded.

"Silent but deadly means something completely different on Earth," Bulkhead cackled.

"Miko, I'm only gonna tell you this once, get your god damn mind out of the gutter!" Brendan snarled

"Care to explain it to me?" Arcee kindly requested Brendan, causing Brendan to whisper it into her ears, "That's just gross!"

"I don't want to add on to this conversation. Fart Jokes are funny now and then, but this time...no" Brendan said

"Bulk! Let's get our recon on!" Miko declared.

"I always take point," Arcee began protesting.

"I know. But Miko likes to be upfront so she can see," Bulkhead explained before walking away.

"No matter where I turn, I'm the third wheel," Arcee grumbled.

Brendan pulled up alongside Arcee's leg and rubbed it, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay, at least you have me around to keep you company, I hate being a third wheel as much as anyone else" Brendan said calmly

Arcee looked down and smiled, for some reason she always felt better when Brendan was around. He always seemed to find a way to make her smile or feel better.

"Come on. Let's catch up with the others," Brendan suggested as they walked up.

"Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from-."

Bulkhead stopped his sentence when he heard grunting and the sound of clanging as two different sources of metals crashed into one another. Immediately, the foursome hid so the two wouldn't spot them. They saw the gauntlet skidding across the ground. Then they say Breakdown taken a dozen or so hits from Airachnid.

"Airachnid," Arcee growled.

"And Breakdown! Both of your arch enemies! And they're mashing it up!" Miko stated.

"She's my enemy too, Miko! She's a threat to my home, and I'm gonna squish this damn spider!" Brendan Snapped

"And they're fighting over that!" Bulkhead pointed out.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance," Arcee realized.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Miko asked excitedly.

Her answer? Miko pouting at Bulkhead as he lowered her onto the ground. Obviously, she wasn't going to get involved in this fight. It's too dangerous.

"Miko, don't move," Bulkhead instructed before adding, "I mean it."

"I'm serious too Miko" Brendan said dismounting his Vendor, Removing his helmet and placing the TaToBa Core Medals into the 000 Driver, slid it into place, then pulled out the 0 Scanner and slid it across the Driver.

"Henshin" Brendan Yelled

"_Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!_" A voice announced as Brendan's body became covered in the Kamen Rider 000 Armour.

"Alright, Let's put some dings into these two dumbasses" Brendan said as he rushed into the battle.

Bulkhead unfolded the hammer in his arm. Arcee did the same with her blasters. Brendan unfolded his Tora Claws. There was one thing that Bulkhead couldn't help but admire about Brendan. Despite him being human, new, and the smallest in the team, he's the toughest among them.

They saw as Airachnid took out Breakdown and went to grab the gauntlet. Immediately, they knew they weren't gonna let that weapon fall into her hands. So Arcee shot at the gauntlet and knocked it away from Airachnid's greedy hand. Airachnid looked up to see where that all-too-familiar shot had come from. Smirking, Airachnid couldn't help herself. Tormenting her is too much fun.

"Arcee. And look. You've brought another partner for me to snuff. You also brought me the one human who gave me such lovely scars on my chest" Airachnid observed, causing Arcee's glare on her to harden.

"That would be Bulkhead and that stupid fleshy who cloned himself and overwhelmed me" Breakdown said as he rose to his feet.

"I know who the boy is. And who asked you?" Airachnid wanted to know.

"Launch me," Arcee requested.

Bulkhead didn't need to be told twice. He held his hand out for Arcee. Immediately, she placed both of her feet into his hand and braced herself. Bulkhead moved his hand back and threw Arcee into the air with all his might. While she flew through the air, Arcee fired at Breakdown and Airachnid.

Avoiding the raining shots, the two danced around on the ground with Airachnid being more graceful than Breakdown. Arcee stopped shooting as she came close to the ground. She landed gracefully and began charging at Breakdown. He also went to charge but Airachnid stopped him.

"No! She's mine!" Airachnid declared as she went for Arcee.

Suddenly she was struck from the back by Brendan, who had performed the most famous move used by all Kamen Rider: The Rider Kick. Airachnid face planted into ground, as Brendan landed a few feet from her face.

"Come on, Princess! I don't have all day!" Brendan asked her

Airachnid roared and swatted Brendan with the back of her hand, sending Brendan flying into a building.

"BRENDAN!" Arcee cried, hoping her partner was alright, and what happened next confirmed his safety.

"_Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri! Ba! Gatakiriba!_" A voice yelled as Brendan jumped out of the old building, now donning the GataKiriBa armour.

Brendan giggled "Good move on your part, Spider, that tickled. Now you're asking for a brutal ass-kicking!" Brendan replied as he began to clone himself, ten clones surrounded Airachnid.

Airachnid chuckled, and extended her spider legs "That won't save you, my darling little human" Airachnid said

She used her legs and swatted each clone away, each one merged back with Brendan.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a real challenge to fight" Airachnid said as she swatted Brendan away a second time.

Breakdown was distracted because of Airachnid stopping him halfway from her. So he didn't see Bulkhead come and hit him from behind.

"Watch out for-!" Bulkhead began warning.

"Got it!" Arcee called back as she unfolded her blades.

Immediately, she began attacking Airachnid with her arm blades. Like she always did, she used her hatred for what she did to Tailgate to fuel her every stroke. Airachnid, however, easily blocked her hateful attacks.

Well…except for one that went right across her face, knocking her to the ground in shock. Arcee and Bulkhead stood back-to-back. Ready to help when needed.

"Whoa! Those two fight really well together" Miko Gasped

"Smack down for the scrapbook," Miko remarked as she took her phone out and start taking pictures.

Arcee and Airachnid were having their own little battle. Breakdown and Bulkhead were having theirs. And for the two mechs, a little game of mercy was involved…until Bulkhead head-butted Breakdown and threw him into the nearby rock wall.

Arcee and Airachnid continued their own little usual fighting routine. Hit. Block. Hit. Block. SLAP! Arcee was knocked back by one of Airachnid's strikes. Thankfully, she bounced back and returned to the fight. By giving Airachnid a kick in the face. Airachnid flew through the air. Shocked by the sudden hit. Breakdown was just started to get up when Airachnid knocked him back down. Arcee walked over to Bulkhead and stood there next to him. Watching them. Airachnid was slumped against a pile of rocks groaning in pain from the hit. Breakdown was on his hands and knees trying to get back up once again.

"Thank you," Breakdown thanked as he grabbed the gauntlet and activated it.

"Do you even know what that does?" Airachnid asked, "It's not a toy!"

Airachnid knew what was going to happen. Especially with Breakdown having the gauntlet in his possession and not knowing how to even use it. And she didn't want to be around for when that happened. So Airachnid took off running. Arcee noticed this. And she knew that she wasn't going to let her get away that easy. Not after everything she's done to her. Through slicing Tailgate into two pieces. Shooting blasts from her cannons, she took off running for Airachnid, who began drilling a hole in the ground to make her escape. Arcee ran to the hole and continued shooting. She was hoping she would get lucky and one shot would hit her.

"HEY!" Miko protested as Miko's phone flew out of her hands.

"HEY!" Bulkhead yelled as he fell down and found himself being pulled to Breakdown.

"What's going on?" Arcee grunted as she found the magnetic pull suddenly drawing her in.

Suddenly, they found themselves in front of Breakdown. That was when the dragging stopped. But they didn't break free from the magnetic pull drawing them in. They soon found themselves levitated high in the air by Breakdown raising his hand.

"What's this switch do?" Breakdown pondered aloud as he pressed a button.

His answer was a discharge. First, it began with Miko's phone flying out and sticking to Bulkhead's chassis. Then Arcee and Bulkhead were sent flying into a pile of rocks. Miko looked in worry. Miko began sliding down rocks.

"Megatron's gonna love this," Breakdown chuckled before transforming into his vehicular mode and driving away.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried as she ran up rocks to reach the groaning Bulkhead

Miko turned to Bulkhead, "The 'Con's getting away! Hey! My phone!"

Miko grabbed the cell phone. However, she had a hard time getting the object off of Bulkhead. She grunted and pulled. Still, she had no luck.

"It's stuck!" Miko exclaimed as Bulkhead sat up.

"Where's Arcee?" Bulkhead asked worriedly,

"Why don't you just marry her?" Miko groaned

"I'm right behind you," Arcee said.

"Where?" Bulkhead demanded as he finally stood up.

"Let's just say she's got your back," Miko snickered.

Bulkhead grunted in confusion and turned around with his back towards them. Arcee was stuck to Bulkhead's upper back. And she didn't look too happy about her current situation. Arcee was only thankful that it was only her back that was stuck. She still had free range of movement with her head, arms and legs.

"Scrap," Arcee mumbled as she tried to disconnect herself from Bulkhead…and failing.

"Hey! Where's Brendan?" Miko asked

"Over Here" Brendan yelled, (He was still wearing the GataKiriBa Armour) as he walked over to where they were. He looked at Arcee, who was now attached to Bulkhead's back.

"Normally in a situation like this, I would laugh, but I need to push childish thoughts aside and man up" Brendan said

"At least he's being honest" Bulkhead asked

"You've been magnetized? Together?"

"They're inseparable," Miko and Brendan chorused together.

"And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron," Bulkhead added.

"A polarity gauntlet. A deceptively simple but diabolical creation," Ratchet realized.

"Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet."

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current…attraction," Ratchet struggled to find the right word to describe the current situation Arcee and Bulkhead found themselves in and settled with 'attraction.'

"But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect. Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet…," Ratchet trailed off.

"He'll be using it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge," Jack realized as he glanced at June and Raf nervously.

"Jack, I'm not following," June said.

"Madam, we are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us at the flick of a switch, we might never again have a shot at him," Ratchet explained to June.

"Instant force field," Raf clarified.

"Kinda like insect repellent and mosquitos."

"Worse yet. He might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile," Ratchet remarked, "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't travelled far. I would strongly advise pursuit."

"We could go a whole lot faster on wheels," Bulkhead declared as he punched his fist into his open hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa. And snap me in half?" Arcee objected.

"AW! Please don't put that mental image in my head! I had a bad experience of almost getting snapped in half" Brendan

Bulkhead then remembered that he had Arcee stuck to his back.

"Right," Bulkhead said.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered, "I'll take point."

"Not this time, kid," Brendan declined.

"What? But Arcee said-!" Miko began protesting.

"That was recon! This is war. I'm not risking your well-being just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a bridge."

"Coming up," Ratchet nodded.

"ARGH! You think Jack's mum is bad? You sound just like her!"

"Well at least you see why I won't build you an 000 Driver" Brendan said

Bulkhead continued to walk through the vast desert looking for that gauntlet. Miko

had gone back to the base at Arcee's insistence. So far, they weren't having any luck on their quest. Lady Luck is not paying them that much kindness…proven by Arcee and Bulkhead winding up stuck together by the polarity gauntlet used by Breakdown.

"Never had eyes on the back of my head before. Or blasters to cover my rear. And you get a built-in shield," Bulkhead remarked as he punched a hand to his chassis.

"Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like June, do you?" Arcee asked nervously.

"Um…," Bulkhead hummed nervously.

"She's overprotective. I'm just…protective," Arcee justified.

"That's totally different," Bulkhead agreed nervously.

"Damn Straight" Brendan said

Before Arcee could say something else, the three of them heard bleeping going off. Bulkhead glanced at the scanner Ratchet had given them for the recon mission and noticed that the same magnetic disturbance was occurring nearby.

"The gauntlet's close," Bulkhead reported.

As soon as Bulkhead reached the abandoned gas station, he unfolded his cannon. Slowly and cautiously, they turned the corner and saw a shocking sight. Breakdown was sitting on the ground pinned to the wall by familiar webs. Trapped in webs. The signature was all too familiar for the Bots and 'Cons alike.

Airachnid was here.

"I assume Arcee isn't far behind," Airachnid remarked as she appeared from behind the shed.

"You might say so," Bulkhead smirked.

"Blaster hands in the air and turn around," Airachnid instructed.

She turned to Brendan "You, deactivate your...whatever you did before" Airachnid instructed

"Whatever you say," The two nodded.

He folded his cannon back into his hand and raised his hands in the air. Slowly, he turned around until his back was facing Arcee…and Arcee was staring at her firing cannons. Airachnid couldn't help but be honest concerning to the sight. She did not see THAT coming. She still avoided the shots Arcee kept on dishing out; not wanting to add any more injuries to the scratch Arcee had given her before the incident with Breakdown and the polarity gauntlet. One particular shot hit Airachnid's hand and the polarity gauntlet flew out of her hand onto the ground below.

As soon as the gauntlet hit the down, the gauntlet was activated by itself. Anything that was made if metal was immediately unable to resist the magnetic pull emitted from the machine. Even Breakdown a little bit and he was pinned against the wall. However, when he broke free, he deactivated the machine.

"Still up for that truce, muscles?" Airachnid offered smugly.

"Only because I hate Bulkhead more than I hate you," Breakdown nodded.

Immediately, Breakdown and Bulkhead began fighting one another. Airachnid and Arcee also initiated their own little battle. Arcee is luckier than Airachnid. Then, Bulkhead suddenly spun around during his fight with Breakdown. The action caused Arcee to feel the Cybertronian equivalent of motion sickness. When she faced Airachnid again, the spider-bot punched her square in the face.

"Bulkhead! Can you stay still?" Arcee requested.

"My bad," Bulkhead grumbled sheepishly before punching Breakdown hard and turning to face Airachnid, "Need a hand?"

"No! She's mine!" Arcee objected.

"Looks like I'll have to step up in order to win this fight" Brendan said as he Pulled out three Silver Core Medals.

Bulkhead saw and felt a pang of fear in his spark "Brendan! NO! Don't use that Combo! We already had trouble controlling it last time" He cried

"Trust me, I've got it under control this time" Brendan said as he inserted the Core Medals into the 000 Driver, slid it into place, then strummed the 0 Scanner across the Medals.

"NO! BRENDAN!" Bulkhead screamed

"_Sai, Gorilla, Zou! Sagohzo... Sa-Goh-Zo!_" A voice announced as Brendan went from GataKiriBa to a new combo: SaGohZo.

(Battle Theme:Sun Goes Up By Shu Watanabe)

This armour was black with silver all over, one massive difference was the massive arms that he had. The were the size of Bulkhead's pinky digit. The eyes on the helmet were as red as blood. Brendan roared loudly, as Airachnid and Breakdown looked with no surprise, and charged at Brendan.

Brendan did something very unusual, he began to pound his massive arms at his chest like a gorilla would, but it was filled with anger. The ground beneath Airachnid and Breakdown began to rumble.

"What's going on?" Asked Breakdown

The answer to his question was actually Brendan. The reason for the rumbling was actually because as Brendan pounded his chest, it created massive shockwaves, which in turn, caused minor earthquakes. The ground began to gave way, and It pulled chunks of rocks into the air...along with Airachnid and Breakdown.

"Incredible" Arcee and Bulkhead said in awe

They floated in the air, spinning around and around like a demented merry-go-round. Breakdown flailed, trying to break free, but to no Avail.

Brendan reached for the 0 Scanner and scanned the Driver a second time.

"Scanning Charge!" A voice yelled

Brendan put his legs together, then leapt into the air, and then like a speeding bullet, landed back down with a massive THUD. Airachnid and Breakdown finally dropped to the ground, but the two were trapped in the massive hole that was formed into the ground, trapping them both.

The land suddenly began to shift again, this time, it pulled the hole the two Decepticons were trapped in towards Brendan. Brendan roared as the horn on his helmet and the Gorilla fist began to glow, and when the two finally were in hitting distance, Brendan headbutted Breakdown with his glowing horn, while pounding Airachnid in the face with both Gorilla fist. A small explosion went off, blowing the two Decepticons into separate directions. But Airachnid got up as quickly as she went down, though she didn't come out unscathed. Her head now had two dents on the sides from the SaGohZo Impact(SaGohZo's Scanning Charge), her chest had a perfect triple streak slash mark on it from the Gush Cross (LaTorarTar's Scanning Charge).

With the Polarity Gauntlet in hand she turned away.

"Always leave on a high note," Airachnid remarked as she reclaimed the gauntlet and flew away in her helicopter mode.

"Bulkhead! The gauntlet!" Arcee cried.

Bulkhead understood what Arcee was trying to tell him. Go after that gauntlet! And he did so without hesitation. He ran up buildings and jumped high. Bulkhead grunted as he grabbed Airachnid, who immediately began swerving around. Knowing what was going to happen, Breakdown just got up and began running.

With all his might, Bulkhead threw Airachnid at Breakdown in mid-air. Breakdown turned around just in time to have Airachnid crash into his chassis. The two landed in the old car park by the 20th century petrol tanks unconscious. Neither of them had the gauntlet in their possession. So Arcee walked up and claimed it.

"Let's finish this," Bulkhead suggested excitedly.

"And risk becoming twins again?" Arcee retorted

They then turned to Brendan, who was still in the SaGohZo Armour. His massive arms sagged, showing signs of exhaustion.

"What Combo is that?" Arcee asked

"That is SaGohZo: The Heavy Hitting Gravity Combo. Brendan asked me to help him test it in the S.A.F.E room. This Combo gives Brendan superhuman strength, gravity manipulation, and he can create shockwaves by banging his chest with his massive arms. Though Brendan had trouble trying to maintain control, which resulted in Brendan going crazy and blasting a hole in the wall." Bulkhead explained

Brendan then grabbed the Driver and slid it back into place, making him Demorph back into his normal self.

"How ya feeling kid?" Bulkhead asked

"Like a million bucks, let's do that again sometime" Brendan said before passing out from the exhaustion.

Arcee picked Brendan up, while Bulkhead carefully carried Brendan's Rider Vendor and the two walked away.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Eventually, Bulkhead, Arcee, and an unconscious Brendan made their way back to Autobot Outpost Omega One. Arcee and Bulkhead took the opportunity to hand the gauntlet to Ratchet, who accepted it happily. Brendan woke up a few minutes after they entered the base.

"Souvenir. But," Bulkhead started.

"We don't advise indoor use," Arcee finished.

"Ew. They even finish each other's sentences," Miko cringed visibly.

"Miko, check it out. New battle scars," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"Dude, I kicked some major ass today, and that's four Medal Combo's I've mastered! And only six to go" Brendan said looking at the SaGohZo Core Medals that sat in a specially designed case for all the Core Medals he had.

"Hey, Arcee!" Jack greeted happily as he approached the group, only to be stopped by June.

"Let the adults talk," was all June said as she approached Arcee, "Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"I worry. Especially when I feel like I can't control things…which, with teenagers like Jack, is all the time. Jack and I have always been close. I mean, I knew it would someday. But you're not the type of girl that Jack would be ditching me for. So I can't be mad about that," June apologized.

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were," Arcee remarked.

Jack turned to Brendan, who was staring into space, it usually didn't bother Jack, but the look on Brendan's face was filled with what appeared to be fear.

"Brendan? Are you okay?" Asked Jack

No response

Arcee noticed this as well and walked up to Brendan

"Brendan? Buddy? You okay" She asked Brendan's hand only shook violently, and he made small whimpering noises. It almost was like Brendan just came face to face with his worst fear.

"No...she can't be here!" Brendan whispered to himself

"Who are you talking about?" Asked June

Brendan didn't respond, but his heart started to beat ferociously in his chest, something had him spooked.

"It's not possible! How did she find me?" Brendan asked himself

"Who?" Asked Arcee

With his whole body trembling, and tears of fear threatening to fall from his eyes, Brendan only rasped out one name.

"Mezool"


	15. Rock Bottom, And The Soul Combo

(3rd POV)

"I'm supposed to be at a rock concert! But all I see is… rock!" Miko Nakadai whined, earning a yawn from her friends, Jack Darby and Brendan Sparda.

"Relax, Miko. The show doesn't start for another two hours," Jack laughed at Miko's impatience.

"Do you know how long I have waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asked.

"Uh…," Jack pretended to think aloud, because he knew the answer.

"FOREVER!" Miko screeched.

"And it's the only US date I can actually attend!" Miko added.

"There's a shock," Brendan remarked sarcastically, "I mean, who doesn't love Bulgarian Shriek Metal ?"

Ever since Brendan found out that Mezool now hides somewhere in Jasper, he's been very scared. He eventually had to tell everyone in the base about how he became 000. The bots (Excluding Optimus, Who Already Knew) were now doing the best they can to protect Brendan from being taken from them.

Optimus decided that Brendan should go along with Arcee and Bulkhead to get some fresh air, and to help him clear his mind of the current situation.

Currently, there is another recon missing going on with the Autobots. Jack, Brendan and Miko had the privilege of coming along since this mission is no-risk. Well…Brendan would've come along even if the mission just happened to be filled with dozens of risks.

However, when they arrived at the mine where the recon was taking place, Brendan was told to wait outside along with Jack and Miko. Mainly, it was to help Jack keep an eye on Miko and make sure she didn't run off.

But Miko mainly talked about Miko's love for Slash Monkey.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped," Arcee pointed out to Bulkhead as they walked out of the mine.

"But I'm getting a signal! It's faint! But it's definitely Energon!" Bulkhead protested.

"Whoa!" Miko gasped.

"It doesn't make sense. This operation's been abandoned four, maybe five years. And the Decepticons NEVER leave Energon behind," Arcee remarked.

"Uh, guys."

The two bots turned to face the two boys (Well, boy and an 18 year old adult). They noticed Jack and Brendan's facial expressions as they pointed into the mine. Immediately, Bulkhead and Arcee turned around and saw Miko running into the mine. Naturally, the four couldn't help but be frustrated at Miko running off. Bulkhead was the most worried among the group. Bulkhead being her guardian.

"COOL!" Miko cheered.

"She went in! Unbelievable!" Arcee scoffed.

"Really? Have you met her?" Jack and Brendan retorted.

"Miko! Get back here!" Bulkhead called out as he ran into the mine.

"You know, it would be kind of interesting," Jack started.

"You know, if it were safe," Brendan finished his friends sentence.

"A stripped mine could be structurally unstable, you two," Arcee warned them.

"We promise to step lightly," Jack and Brendan swore.

Arcee sighed. She knew that Jack really wanted to see the mine, Brendan had come along due to the return of one of his former captors, and had been ordered by Optimus to get out of the base for a while.

However, there was the risk that something could happen while they're inside and the entire place could come crumbling down on top of them, killing them all. But she wasn't one to deny Jack and Brendan anything. Besides, they've been good the entire time they've been let in on the secret of the Autobots' existence. Maybe she should indulge them because she hadn't done that for a while. Just this once.

"Just don't tell your mom," Arcee finally relented as she followed Jack and Brendan into the mind.

Above the mine, the sound of rushing jets could be heard. But Jack, Miko, Brendan, Arcee and Bulkhead were too deep inside the mine to actually hear the approaching jets. But they will later wish that they actually heard the jets. Because just meters above the ground, the two jets transformed into robots. Giant. Robots. Decepticons named Megatron and Starscream.

And, just like always concerning the Decepticons, they are here to cause nothing but trouble.

Among other things.

(Cue Opening)

(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3

Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)

Don't bother with unwanted or short-lived dreams

A free state…That's alright, I guess

(Starting now: the show we're waiting for

Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)

Fate will not let go of you

In the end, you just have to go on

(An unknown development, give me energy

Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)

It's ok—tomorrow's always blank

Your value is something you decide yourself

OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!

Anything goes! That heart is what gets heated

Search for what gets overflowed

Life goes on! If you get serious and fight

You'll never feel like you've lost!

Episode 15: The Warlord and The Rider Meet, Rock Bottom, And The Soul Combo

"Miko! MIKO!" Bulkhead called out as he walked through the mine.

"Check it out!" Miko gushed excitedly as she appeared from the corridor next to his, "Now this would make an awesome rehearsal space! HELLO! HELLO, LAS VEGAS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? WHOO-HOO-WHOO!"

"Arcee. I found something."

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" Arcee asked, earning static as her response, "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

"Where were you when I needed you for a science test last week?" Jack wanted to know with a laugh.

"Hanging out with Brendan" Arcee said

Jack looked to see if Brendan was out of earshot, and saw that he was trying to stop Miko from being well...Miko.

"How's he doing anyway?" Asked Jack

"He's doing better than he was a couple of days ago. Ever since he found out that Mezool is in Jasper, he's been very...well...it's hard to find the right word." Arcee said

"Unsocial? Afraid?" Jack replied

"Probably both, but whatever Mezool did to Brendan sure made him scared." Arcee said

"Well, he was tortured by them for years, without food or water. How could he not be afraid?" Asked Jack

"He's had a more horrible past than I thought, and you want to know what else?" Asked Arcee

"What?" Asked Jack

"A few nights before, I went up to my usual spot on top of the mesa, and Brendan was there, crying. I've never seen someone that scared" Arcee said

"OK. So maybe the acoustics aren't perfect," Miko grumbled.

"Well, we're here. Ratchet's gonna want a sample," Bulkhead remarked.

Bulkhead walked over to a column of rock where the Energon reading was being emitted. The bleeping from the scanner grew louder until it just...stopped. Bulkhead unfolded the hammer from his arm as soon as the bleeping stopped. Without a second thought, he began pounding at the rock column before him.

Jack, Brendan and Arcee explored the many corridors and sections of the mine. They knew that there was a possibility that the mine was structurally unstable. That one wrong move could make the mind completely collapse on top of them.

So all of them watched their own footsteps and each other's as well as their surroundings. They also watched out for any unwanted familiar faces in the mine. They knew that Megatron is relentless when it comes to Energon pursuit. So they wouldn't be surprised to see him or any of his loyal Decepticons here.

Ironically, as they walked past a way into another mineable section, they saw him. Megatron, of course. Kneeling before him was a whimpering Starscream.

Obviously, Starscream did something wrong in Megatron's opinion and Megatron was close to killing his second-in-command once again. Brendan had to admit. Seeing Starscream begging from his life was a hilarious sight to see.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So you shall certainly cease to be," Megatron decided.

Starscream was literally whimpering and trembling in fear of Megatron. Obviously, like every Decepticon under Megatron's command, Starscream had witnessed Megatron's wrath and just what Megatron can do if someone really pushed his buttons. He had been on the receiving end of his wrath numerous times. There were times where he escaped with few dings or scratches on his form. There were also times where he had what is similar to bruised or broken bones.

He saw Jack standing in the walkway frozen in fear. Arcee was walking up behind the sibling when she turned to see what they were staring at. Like Jack did at the sight, Arcee froze in fear. Brendan only slowly turned the 000 Driver into Force Drive.

Megatron himself. Normally, Arcee would have cared if Starscream had accompanied his master. However, with Starscream's current state, she couldn't bring herself to care. Megatron, on the other hand, she HAD to care that he was here in the mine. Because of these reasons:

Jack and Brendan were with them and she swore she would protect them with her life.

If she didn't focus on the oncoming fight, Megatron would easily slaughter her.

Megatron roared at the sight of Jack, Arcee and Brendan and began firing his plasma shots at his enemies rather than wasting them on Starscream. Maternal instincts took over Arcee as she scooped Jack and Brendan into her arms and darting to a nearby column as Megatron continued firing at them. Small rocks grumbled from the roof all around them, raising their fears even higher.

"Stay down!" Arcee instructed as she returned fire at Megatron.

Brendan quickly grabbed the 0 Scanner and strummed it across the Driver.

"Henshin!" Brendan yelled

"Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!" A voice announced as Brendan turned into Kamen Rider 000.

"You're an idiot, Megatron!" Brendan screeched "This place is structurally unstable since all the Energon has been extracted! Keep shooting at the columns and the entire place will crumble down on us! You'll be trapped with us!"

Either Megatron didn't hear Arcee's true statement or he didn't care about the risks. All he cared about was slaughtering his archenemies.

Starscream watched the firefight between Megatron, Arcee, Jack and Brendan. Their appearance have certainly given the Decepticon commander a lucky break. Taking his opportunity, he took flight and attempted to escape from the mine. After all, it was either stay and die under Megatron's hand or take flight and live. Megatron, however, wasn't going to let Starscream escape his wrath that easily. Even if he was battling the family of his greatest enemy, he hadn't forgotten. Starscream's betrayals were harsh betrayals he would not forget just like that.

"Starscream? You dare abandon me?" Megatron exclaimed in anger and disbelief.

Megatron knew deep down that he shouldn't be surprised by these actions. Starscream had always been a coward.

With another roar, Megatron fired shots at the hastily retreating Starscream. However, each shot he made had missed the fleeing Decepticon commander. With ease, Starscream officially took flight and retreated from the stripped mine. Raining rocks surrounded him as a results of Megatron's failed execution shots.

Taking their opportunities, Arcee and Brendan each took a shot at their dark lord (Brendan Using The Birth Buster Originally Used By Kamen Rider Birth) Each of their shots hit Megatron square in the back, distracting him from his intentions involving Starscream. He went to fire at the once again. In fact, he did. Arcee fired a shot at his hand with the cannon, forcing him to fire at the roof.

Above them, the roof came tumbling down. It had sustained enough damage. Now, it decided to take its revenge on the intruders and trap them inside. Megatron looked up in horror at the damage he and his enemies had caused. Rocks surrounded him, shattering every chance of escaping the mine collapse. Blood red optics widened as one giant rock crumbled on top of his form.

Megatron was pinned. All hopes of escape gone and lost…for now…

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

"Come on! Run!" Brendan cried as he grasped Jack's hand.

The three took off running. Then again, the mine didn't let Megatron escape entrapment. So why should the mine let Arcee, jack and Brendan escape entrapment? The ground crumbled and collapsed underneath their feet. All three of them gave out surprised yells as they found themselves falling. Arcee was several feet behind them.

A rock harshly came into contact with her head. As she fell to the ground and the rocks pinned her down, her mind was swimming. Her vision was blurry and some parts were going black. She wasn't going blind. No.

Rather, the blow to the head she received was powerful enough to knock her unconscious.

Jack groaned as he felt the wind being knocked out of him as he landed roughly on the ground. Immediately, he reached out for Brendan, who in return reached out for him.

However, their attempts were in vain. Rocks continued to crumble around them. Any attempt to try to prevent their separation from one another would be futile. They felt like they were waiting for death to capture them.

They waited for the dark embrace to capture them in its harsh, cold embrace.

Around them, Bulkhead and Miko saw the mind collapsing all around them. Naturally, Bulkhead blamed himself, being the least graceful of the Autobots. Because he didn't know about the brief encounter with the Decepticons. But, at this present point of time, he didn't care about what caused the mine to collapse.

All he cared about was preventing Miko from being crushed by rocks. So he immediately fell onto all fours, taking the rocky blows for Miko with his back. Around them, rocks came crashing down.

Like their friends and enemies in different parts of the mine, they were trapped.

Rocks continued to crumble in the sealed mine. The majority of the place had collapsed all around the occupants inside – Autobot and Decepticon alike. The sounds of crumbling and crunching rocks echoed around the closed space. Masculine coughing and spluttering soon followed the minuscular sounds.

Jack had managed to dig himself out of the pile of rocks that had trapped himself, his Autobot partner/guardian and new best friend. His dark hair, his olive skin and his clothes were covered in nothing but dirt, sand and dust that had built up over time and was released when the mine collapsed. Jack's Colbert blue eyes scanned the area in worry. He had seen no sign of Arcee or Brendan emerging from the rocks.

"Arcee! Brendan!" Jack cried out in worry.

As he made the calls, Jack heard the familiar chime of an 000 Driver go off.

"_Taka, Imagin, Shocker! Ta-Ma-Shii! Tamashii, Ta-Ma-Shii! Rider Damashii!_" A voice said as a pile of rocks suddenly exploded.

Jack saw that it was Brendan, this time donning a new combo. He still had the Taka head. He now had two long spikes protruding from the shoulders, the chest was a brighter shade of red than usual, and his his legs were gold.

"Brendan!" Jack exclaimed worriedly as he ran over and helped him out of what was left of the pile of rocks.

"Jack!" Brendan spluttered as the two friends embraced one another tightly

"It's a good thing that I combo changed just in time" Brendan said

"We need to find the others" Jack said as Brendan nodded, the two than started looking around.

"Arcee? Arcee!" Jack yelled.

"ARCEE!" Brendan screamed out.

Neither of them received any kind of response from the blue Autobot. There were two theories. She could've escaped and gone off to search for the others and a way out of the mine. Or she was still underneath the rock because she was hurt.

"Oh scrap," the two cursed together.

With those words said, they departed from the rock pile they were trapped under. They were searching. Searching for their friends trapped in the mine. And anything that could mean freedom.

Arcee groaned as she came to from the blow to the head she had received. Gently, she moved some rocks aside. But more came raining down on top of her. She immediately shielded herself, not wanting to receive any more injuries. Despite laying down on the ground, she felt waves of dizziness wash other her. But she didn't care. She had other things to worry about. Her health comes second when it comes to finding her friends, Arcee reminded herself silently.

"Jack! Brendan!" Arcee cried out.

Immediately, those two names were the first names she allowed past her lips. Because she knew that Jack and Brendan fell down with her during the collapse. When she heard no response, her maternal instincts reached an all-time high. She knew that she had to dig her way out of the pile and find her trapped friends.

However, Arcee also knew that she had to be especially careful during her task. She saw Megatron being buried by falling rocks during the collapse he caused. Like her fellow teammates, she knew that Megatron had survived worse than this and would be able to dig himself to freedom without any complications. Arcee wasn't sure about Starscream. She saw him retreating during the collapse. But she didn't know if he managed to escape or if he ended up trapped as well. And she didn't care.

With grunts of determination, she began pushing the rocks off of her body. Occasionally, she had to stop and shield herself as more rocks crumbled down. Whenever the waves of rock stopped, she continued digging her way to freedom. Arcee also had to fight against the swarming sensations that filled her mind.

Automatically, she knew the hit she sustained could be considered serious. Faintly, she could feel the blue Energon steadily flowing down half of her face. The flow was slow, so Arcee was comforted by the fact that she still had time. Time until she fainted from loss of Energon.

But that wasn't going to stop her.

Miko coughed and spluttered as she pushed herself unsteadily onto her feet. When the mine began to collapse, she fell onto her hands and knees as Bulkhead shielded her from the giant rocks that began crashing down all around the two. Just like Bulkhead, she didn't understand how the mine could have collapsed. The way Bulkhead was pounding at the wall for geological samples to deliver to Ratchet shouldn't have been enough to cause the mine to collapse just like that! Even IF the mine just happened to have been declared structurally unstable.

"Did I do that?" Bulkhead asked nervously, distracting Miko's worried thoughts.

"Don't think so," Miko shook her head as she carefully walked forward.

"Are you OK?" Bulkhead immediately asked Miko worriedly.

"Natch," Miko nodded, "What about you?"

When she turned around to face him, she suddenly didn't need to hear the reply. She already know. Bulkhead was once again standing on his own two feet. However, his arms were high above him. Holding the roof high above the ground. The mine was already in a bad shape due to being stripped and left untouched. Now, the mine was in a even worse shape because of the sudden collapse.

The only reason the mine hadn't collapsed fully was because Bulkhead was holding the roof up in his section of the mine as the only support the mine had left. If his arms gave out, the rest of the joint would come crumbling down in just seconds.

"Peachy," Bulkhead answered sarcastically.

"Whoa!" Miko gasped.

"Don't worry, Miko. I've got it under control," Bulkhead reassured the human, despite being unsure himself.

"What do you think caused the cave-in?" Miko questioned.

"Who knows? I just hope Arcee, Jack and Brendan are safe. Cause we could definitely use an assist," Bulkhead remarked.

"Just keep raising that roof, Bulk. I'll get us out of here," Miko promised as she approached the rock pile before them.

Miko lifted one rock out of the way and deposited it somewhere else before pushing another rock away and moving on to another rock. The pile was big. Bulkhead knew that much as he carefully watched Miko for signs of exhaustion. He also knew this much about help arriving and Miko digging their way out.

It could take a while.

Jack and Brendan were panting as they slowly worked their way through the rock pile. They knew that it was a matter of time before they use up the oxygen. Which is why they had to search for the others and a way out of the mine. Fast.

"How's your Driver?" Jack asked.

"The same as before. Slightly damaged, but I can repair it once we get out of here," Brendna answered

"Sorry," Jack apologized

"Don't be, It was my fault that I didn't sense that silver dude coming " Brendan protested.

"That was Megatron" Jack said

"Really, He looked a lot smaller than I pictured" Brendan said

Jack laughed, making Brendan smile

"You always seem to make people smile, even when the situation seems dire" Jack responded.

"Dying happy is better dying sad." Brendan said

"Arcee! Bulkhead! Miko!" the two called out desperately to no advil.

They stopped for a moment and looked around the area. Something caught Brendan's eye. It was an interesting sight. And it would help them find the others and escape as well as stop Jack and Brendan from having to walk too much. He had found the Decepticon drills that were left behind during an Energon excavation. The mining equipment that was 'supposedly' going to be relocated. What lead Megatron to finally lose it at Starscream and sparked the chain of events that lead to the mind collapse that trapped himself, Starscream and them inside.

"Jack, look!" Brendan gasped excitedly.

Jack turned his head to face Brendan as he gasped and tapped his shoulder insistently. When he finally caught his friend's attention, Brendan pointed to the mining equipment Brendan had found. Jack turned to where his friend was pointing and couldn't help but be impressed by his observant personality.

"Well, that could come in handy. Nice find, Brendan" Jack complimented.

Miko continued to lift up rocks from the pile blocking their way and moving them to another locating. Her breathing was becoming heavier and she began wheezing. The air was starting to become thin the more Miko exhausted herself. Bulkhead was growing even more concerned as he watched Miko work hard. Finally, he decided that enough was enough. She's going to wear herself out. Signs of Miko about to wear herself out began to show as she finally collapsed.

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm going strong," Miko panted as she struggled to get up.

"No you're not," Bulkhead denied as he shook his head furiously.

"I just need to rest for a second. That's all," Miko promised as she went to get up, only to collapse once again.

"Miko, listen to me. There's no fresh air down here. If you use up the oxygen too fast…," Bulkhead trailed off, finding himself unable to finish his sentence.

"We could suffocate," Miko finished fearfully for him.

"Not we, Miko. YOU," Bulkhead corrected, "Autobots don't need to breathe, remember?"

"Right. Smack down in outer space. That was pretty cool," Miko remarked weakly, "OK. What if I just slow down? Breathe less?"

Miko stood up and stumbled over to the rocks. She went to pick another one up. But she found that she couldn't even make it budge. She expended too much energy. She found breathing an even more impossible task than normal. Bulkhead couldn't stand to watch Miko making herself suffer anymore.

"No. You need to stop," Bulkhead begged her.

"I can't, Bulk. I have to get you out of here," Miko denied as she slumped against the rocks.

"Miko, please. Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Bulkhead grunted under his strain

Jack ran towards the mining equipment panting as Brendan followed him . This could be their only way out of the mine. They weren't going to waste it. When they reached the gap used to climb onto the drill, Brendan turned his back towards the gap and pushed Jack onto the drill. Jack used the dead computer control system to push herself onto his feet. Brendan immediately climbed on after him and grabbed him.

"I'll drive. You keep a look-out for the others," Jack instructed.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Brendan asked as He sat on a metal crate so conveniently positioned next to Jack.

"Arcee taught me, remember?" Jack reminded him.

With that said, Jack tapped the touch screen keyboard-like controls at the center circle, observing the reds, blues and greens as the screen slowly came to life after not being used for so long.

Jack and Brendan heard the hum as the entire control system lit up and the holographic screen was displayed before them, showing off the diagnostics of the drill in Cybertronian, a language Jack couldn't read or speak at all and a language Brendan can read selectively. Jack and Brendan cheered and hi-fived at the progress they have made.

"Now, are we going to roll out or what?" Brendan asked

Jack smiled. Even when facing life and death, Brendan can still be himself if he wanted to be. And Brendan wanted to somehow make Jack wear his smile. He hadn't seen him smile since just before they stepped into the mine.

Even if they were facing death, he wanted to see his smile. In return, Brendan did his thumbs up and the two did their secret handshake. Still smiling at him, Jack activated the drill's engine and drove it forward.

"Roll out," Jack finally answered his friend's question with a smile.

They joined hands and they embarked on the new mission together. To save their friends. And to find a way out of the mine.

Bulkhead grunted as he visibly strained to hold the roof above him. Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of machinery. Hope began to build up in his spark.

During the time of the castes and Guild, before the war that plunged Cybertron into darkness, before he became a Wrecker, Bulkhead worked in construction. That included building glorious construction and destroying other constructions. And one of the requirements is to know every piece of machinery in Cybertron. So he knew machinery when he saw it or heard it.

And he knew that sound was coming from a drill.

"Do you hear that?" Bulkhead asked the weak Miko.

"Sounds like…," Miko panted tiredly.

"Drilling. Gotta be Arcee, Jack and Brendan!" Bulkhead declared.

"We're in…here!" Miko called out.

But her voice was too weak. Whoever was coming towards them wouldn't hear her cries. Or locate her and Bulkhead for that matter. Just like they couldn't locate where the drilling was coming from and figure out how close it was.

"Miko, grab something and bang it on my foot," Bulkhead requested, "Can you do that?"

While Bulkhead certainly cared about getting out of the mine, he cared more about Miko's wellbeing. Especially after she wore herself out moving piles of rock. Weakly and still panting, Miko staggered to her feet. She was still weak. But her strength was slowly returning. She found a rock she could lift and grabbed it. She even struggled with that. But she didn't stop. However, when she reached Bulkhead's foot, she hesitated.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Miko said.

"I know it's hard to believe. But I'm tougher than I look," Bulkhead laughed, "Now give it all you've got."

Miko was still hesitant about pounding in Bulkhead's foot with the rock. But she wasn't about to disobey him now. Now while they're fighting for their lives. While they have to risk just about everything to get out of the mine alive. With grunts of determination, Miko raised the rock above her head and whacked Bulkhead's foot with it. Hard. The sound of rock clanging metal echoed around the space. She raised the rock and repeated the previous actions. She continued to do this for several minutes.

The drill broke through a wall of rock, providing Jack and Brendan easy access. There was a red light in the room, making the sibiling and the Kamen Rider curious. However, as they deactivated the drill, they stared in horror at the sight. Anger boiled in Jack's blood.

Megatron was staring at them. He had managed to create a hole large enough to stare at the Kamen Rider and the face he would learn to remember.

Jack glared at Megatron with so much anger and hatred than he's ever felt in his life.

Brendan stared at Megatron, never before had he seen the warlord this close before. Just hearing the stories about him made Brendan's blood boil.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be out of the question," Megatron remarked.

"What do you think, Bucket Head?" Brendan sneered angrily.

"If that is the case, you might as well use that drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now," Megatron growled.

Jack's hands hovered over the controls. He was so tempted to take the offer. Drive that drill into Megatron's mind and just finish him off once and for all. Revenge filled Jack's mind. Would Optimus finish Megatron if he was in their current position?

"Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Seize the day. Optimus would," Megatron tormented.

As Megatron said those words, Jack had made up his mind concerning the offer. He wasn't going to take it. Megatron wasn't his enemy. He wasn't his concern. And he also knew that Optimus wouldn't take the chance he was offered. Optimus has always wanted to have Megatron see reason. See the pain he has caused and finally, the war would have the peaceful end the Autobots desire.

"No. He wouldn't. Not like this," Jack denied. on his behalf.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus – the day I RIP OUT HIS SPARK!" Megatron vowed before turning to Brendan.

"And you, I've never seen anything like you before" He asked

Brendan grabbed the 0 Scanner and strummed it across the Driver "_Scanning Charge_" It said

Brendan opened his hand up, and a ball of energy began to form, it was the size of a beach ball, but it had enough power in it to blow up three cities and a small town.

"If you even think of moving, which I doubt you can at the moment. I will blow your ass to the next universe over." Brendan said

Megatron only stared at the ball in his hand, He sensed the imense power radiating from Brendan's body. It was like he was a god.

"Such Power! How does a mere human like you have such power flowing through you?" Megatron asked curiously

"I'm more than just your average human" Brendan said

Immediately, they ignored the Decepticon lord as they drove away from him. Not just because they wanted to find their friends and escape the collapsed mine.

But to also prevent themselves from finishing off Megatron while he's vulnerable.

Megatron snarled at the retreating forms of Jack and Brendan aboard the drill. Ignoring the slight pain shooting up and down his body, he resumed his digging. He wanted to get out of the godforsaken mine. He knows he's survived worse. Obviously, the mine collapse is a bee sting compared to past experiences. Besides...

He had a certain Decepticon to take care of.

Miko had no idea how long she's been pounding at Bulkhead's foot with a rock, as per his desperate requests. All she knew was that her arms were beyond sore and breathing was becoming even more difficult as the air grew even thinner.

Whenever Miko began to falter, Bulkhead encouraged her to 'keep moving forward', as Walt Disney once said.

"Atta girl!" Bulkhead cheered as she continued her actions.

Miko stopped when she heard the sound of metallic clanging and air hissing. Immediately, she grew worried. The only source of metallic clanging in the vicinity – among other things – is Bulkhead.

"What was that?" Miko asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Go on. Keep banging," Bulkhead immediately responded before groaning.

"Bulkhead. What's happening?" Miko demanded.

Bulkhead sighed inwardly. He knew he couldn't hide the strain from Miko forever. He didn't even have forever to hide the strain he was under. Besides, Miko was counting on him to keep her safe and alive until rescue arrived. So the least he could do is tell her the truth.

"Tell me!" Miko pleaded.

"My arms! They're starting to give!" Bulkhead confessed.

Never in his eons-long lifetime had Bulkhead seen a face filled with such fear.

"Does it hurt?" Miko wanted to know.

"A little," Bulkhead grunted in pain as his arms began to visibly shake and rocks came crumbling down.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried.

"Help's coming," Bulkhead promised Miko, "We've just got to guide them here. Hit me again. Miko, do it!"

Immediately, Miko picked up a fresh rock since the rock she was using before shattered after being used to hit Bulkhead multiple times. She raised the rock high above her head before resuming her patterns of hitting Bulkhead's foot.

With each hit, Miko felt herself growing even more tired and weak than she was before. After the fourth hit, she dropped the rock and fell against Bulkhead's foot panting. But the sounds of drilling and crumbling rocks caused her to look up at Bulkhead.

"Are they any closer?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"I can't tell! The sound is all…freaky in here!" Miko answered as she walked away a little…only to fall onto her hands and knees from exhaustion.

Suddenly, both of them perked up at the sound of the rock pile before them being pounded. Their hope began to skyrocket to seemingly impossible limits. There was only one explanation for this. Someone had found them. Help had arrived. The clanging sounds from Miko hitting Bulkhead's foot with a rock had worked. It had lead rescue to their location.

"Yes!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Arcee found us!" Miko cried.

At last, the rock pile came crumbling down as the person finally broke through. Bulkhead and Miko were so happy…until a laugh had dashed their happiness. The laugh was more of an evil cackle rather than an actual happy laugh. Both of them knew that laugh anywhere. It was Starscream rather than Arcee, Jack or Talida.

"Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest!" Starscream declared as he stepped through…only to stop as he saw just who he had barged in on.

"What's he doing down here?" Miko demanded.

"Miko, get behind me," Bulkhead immediately instructed, "NOW!"

More rocks came crashing down to the ground, causing Miko to dart behind Bulkhead. At the same time, Starscream came forward and lunged at her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin? My, you do have your hands full. Don't you, Autobot?" Starscream sneered as he noticed Bulkhead's current predicament.

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream! But let the human go!" Bulkhead pleaded.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Miko protested as she hugged the equivalent of Bulkhead's ankle.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain," Starscream remarked as he reached his clawed hands towards Miko, causing her to retreat further behind Bulkhead.

"Starscream, don't push me!" Bulkhead threatened as he saw Starscream follow her.

"You like playing with the big bots. Don't you, little girl?" Starscream tormented Miko as he followed the small human around the former Wrecker.

Miko screamed as she saw Starscream standing over her. Reaching towards her. Bulkhead didn't like the idea of the slippery Decepticon laying his oily claws over Miko. So without thinking about the consequences, he kicked Starscream hard. Starscream let out a yell in surprise as he flew across the area towards the wall. Bulkhead grunted as he once again found it hard to hold the roof up above him.

"That's it, Autobot!" Starscream roared as he picked himself up, "I'll-!"

"You'll what? You'll what? Bring the ceiling down on top of all of us?" Bulkhead challenged before turning to Miko and pleading her desperately, "Run, Miko!"

Miko was conflicted. If she ran, she would be safe from dying in the mine from either the mine collapsing on top of all of them or under Starscream's hand. However, there was also the chance she would never see Bulkhead again. And the last thought scared her senseless. So she shook her head and hugged his leg again.

"Yes. Run, Miko. I would love to see you try. Really. I would," Starscream challenged.

The drill breaking its way through the wall and running over the Decepticon weasel crushed Starscream's cocky demeanor. The drill deactivated after that.

Bulkhead and Miko looked up and saw Jack and Brendan (Who now had two balls of energy in his hands) peeking from the control system glaring at Starscream.

"Stay away from my friend, High heels," Brendan growled

"Miss us, Bulkhead?" Jack asked called up jokingly.

"Jack! Brendna! Get Miko out of here! Now!" Bulkhead immediately instructed.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He immediately jumped down onto the ledge used to climb on and knelt down whilst reaching out his hand for Miko.

However, Miko was stubborn. She didn't want to leave Bulkhead behind. Because she feared that is she did, there was the possibility that she would never see him again. And that thought refused to leave her mind. So she didn't want to leave.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack pleaded her desperately.

Miko looked into Jack's eyes. He was desperate. He wanted her to get her out. That much she knew. She then turned to Bulkhead who was struggling even more.

"RUN, MIKO!" Bulkhead repeated.

Tears were running down Miko's dirt-stained cheeks, washing away the dirt. Abandoning Bulkhead in the mine would be the hardest decision she ever made.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko protested.

"He'll be fine," Jack promised before carrying her aboard until she was next to Brendan.

"Brendan, Your Arm!" Miko gasped as Brendan noticed.

Apparently Brendan never noticed it either, but his left arm was slowly leaking blood, it oozed out and dripped on the floor.

"I've had worse," Brendan reminded her, "Jack, we have to go."

There was no protest from Jack. Miko just collapsed and rested her head on Brendan's lap.

Jack went back to the controls and reactivated the drill, causing Starscream to freak out underneath them, which Jack, Brendan and Miko considered an added bonus to their hasty escape. Without a second thought, Jack reversed the drill out of the unstable area and proceeded to make the escape. Taking his chance, Starscream stood up.

"And then there were two," Starscream sneered as he turned to face Bulkhead.

"Arcee will save him. Won't see?" Miko asked nervously as Brendan stroked her hair in a comforting manner.

"We just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack retorted.

"Megatron's here too?" Miko gasped fearfully.

Neither Jack nor Brendan responded. So Miko took that as a yes. Jack went to move forward. But something stopped them. They ran into something. Jack gasped at the sight. Miko and Brendan peaked and they too gasped at the sight.

"If you think I'm gonna beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it," Bulkhead gritted.

"Yes. Begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it?" Starscream chuckled nervously (AN: Wait for it…), "Well, you're much more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him. But deliver an Autobot. I believe that would restore my statute quite nicely."

Starscream froze in fear when he heard the familiar sound of a charging cannon. Slowly – and hesitantly – Starscream turned around to face the plasma cannon. The blue light from the square barrels stared him right in the face. Soft pink lights were scattered around the cannon. The person aiming glared at him menacingly.

A glowing orange ball of energy was also floating near his face.

"Don't move, Starscream," Arcee warned very dangerously before turning to Bulkhead, "Hey, Bulk."

"Hey, 'Cee," Bulkhead greeted weakly

"Don't Fucking Move, Or You'll spend your days in the deepest part of hell" Brendan snarled

Arcee turned to Starscream "Raise your hands."

Starscream panted nervously. He wanted to take on the femme Autobot. He also wanted to take on the former Wrecker. But there was also to possibility that if he did, he could cause the remainder of the mine to collapse on top of them and destroy all hopes of escape. With that alone, Starscream made up his mind. He moaned and slumped slightly. He knew when he was defeated.

(At The Autobot Base)

Brendan laid on the couch, a bandage wrapped around his left arm, as it turns out, a piece of stalagmite impaled Brendan's arm, but shattered as he changed into the TaMaShii Combo.

"I hope that high heeled freak spends the rest of eternity in hell, along with the bucket head" Brendan snarled clutching his wound caused by the idiocy of the Decepticon Warlord and his idiot Second In Command. The sound of footsteps filled his ears as he turned around to see Arcee, she was still covered in dirt and dust from head to toe. A smile was formed on her face.

"Hi" She said

"Hello" Brendan said

"You were pretty brave back there" Arcee said

"If only Torin were here, he'd snap his fingers and tell me the same thing" Brendan said. Arcee walked closer, gently putting a digit on Brendan's shoulder.

"You really are something, I've never had a human partner that I can fight along side with." Arcee said

"Thanks, It means a lot coming from you" Brendan said

"Listen, Ratchet said until your arm heals, and he knows it will in a day, you can't ride your Vendor. So you'll be bunking with me until then" Arcee said

Brendan sighed "I kinda figured. You gonna be alright with me staying with you? I mean, I'm a guy and I didn't think you'd want a guy like me to bother you-"

"It's fine, I was the one who volunteered to have you" Arcee said

Brendan smiled, which was a rare sight for Arcee to see, usually Brendan was very serious and never had time to be fun.

"Come on, I'll show you where I stay" Arcee said as the two walked down the hall.

(Later On That Night)

Arcee awoke with a startle, as she heard the whimpers of her partner from across the room. She looked at Brendan, sweat poured off his body, tears falling from his closed eyes. Arcee than scanned him, his heart was beating rapidly, and his brainwave activity was spiking harder than when Megatron was in a coma...

...He was having the Nightmare again.

Arcee climbed off her berth and rushed to Brendan's bedside.

"Brendan, you're having the nightmare again, wake up!" She yelled

Brendan's eyes snapped open, they glowed a furious crimsion color, darker than the Decepticon's own optics. The glow dimmed, and Brendan sobbed into his pillow. Arcee picked up Brendan and cradled him close to her chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay Brendan, I'm here, you're safe" Arcee said soothingly

"Please, don't let her take me" Brendan cried, burying his head into her chest plates.

"She can take you over my dead body, I'm your guardian, and your closest friend. I'm going to protect you" Arcee said

Arcee grabbed Brendan's blanket and pillow, then walked over to her berth. She laid down on the berth, and placed Brendan on her chest. She then placed the pillow for Brendan to rest his head on, and covered his body with the blanket.

Arcee's spark thrummed, soothing Brendan back into what she hoped would be a good dream. She ruffled his hair. and when he was knocked out again, she kissed his cheek. This could mean that Arcee and Brendan could have a more deeper bond than anyone thought.


	16. One Shall Fall Part One

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Optimus read.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee joked.

"It goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy, after all," Ratchet pointed out.

"I say it's a load of hooey," Bulkhead remarked.

"I always assumed the Ancients were referring to our home planet," Ratchet admitted, "But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons."

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here," Optimus went on.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought!" Bulkhead protested.

"Why those ominous readings now?" Arcee asked

"Because the planetary alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us," Optimus answered, causing Brendan to look up from a small piece of paper in shock.

"And it would seem the end point is Earth," Ratchet observed.

"Uh…crazy coincidence, right?" Bulkhead laughed nervously, even though deep down, he knew it wasn't a coincidence.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that, Bulkhead," Brendan shook his head.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked the question everyone (excluding Optimus and Ratchet) wanted to know the answer to.

"A few days. At most," Ratchet responded gravely, causing Bulkhead, Arcee and Brendan to glance at each other fearfully.

"…Wow." Brendan said

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone," Optimus sighed.

(Cue Opening)

_(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3_

_Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)_

_Don't bother with unwanted or short-lived dreams_

_A free state…That's alright, I guess_

_(Starting now: the show we're waiting for_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_Fate will not let go of you_

_In the end, you just have to go on_

_(An unknown development, give me energy_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_It's ok—tomorrow's always blank_

_Your value is something you decide yourself_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything goes! That heart is what gets heated_

_Search for what gets overflowed_

_Life goes on! If you get serious and fight_

_You'll never feel like you've lost!_

(End Opening)

**Episode 16: The Prophecy,The Chaos Bringer, And The Unrivaled Combo**

"So what is the prophecy that's making Optimus freak out?" Miko asked Brendan as they scrolled through a conspiracy website with Jack and Raf.

"When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Brendan recited, "And the 47 planets are going to be aligned in a few days time. And guess what planet the ending point is.

"Earth," Miko guessed nervously.

"Exactly. But let's not worry about that. Not now, at least. What you got there, Dude?" Brendan asked who was looking at the conspiracy photos intently.

"Fake alien photos," Jack answered, "Pass…nah-ah…kid in a costume…balloon…nope…hold! The camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do? When you're a star, you're paparazzi bait!" Miko smiled happily,

"Thank God I'm already famous," Brendan remarked.

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as he peered at Raf's laptop screen.

"On a conspiracy website. Where users post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with…," Raf trailed off as he replaced the picture of Bumblebee on the conspiracy website with a cat in a Martian costume with a moving head that says…

"Mars cat says, "Take me to your feeder.""

Ratchet couldn't help himself. He began to laugh at the avatar Raf used to replace the photo of Bumblebee on the conspiracy website the children were searching. However, he stopped in the middle of his laughing fit when they saw the shocked expressions that Jack, Miko, Raf and Brendan were wearing.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"What did I smoke?" Brendan joked.

"You didn't," Raf reassured him.

"Optimus, you wanna see something funny?" Jack offered.

"No," Optimus answered shortly.

That made Brendan laugh again "Oooooo man, shot down" Brendan said laughing

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way," Ratchet said.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool," Bulkhead added.

"While Optimus keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before he was made a Prime," Ratchet recalled.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf repeated in shock.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. But rather someone must earn that greatness," Ratchet told Everyone

"So different how? Are we talking party animal?" Miko asked.

"I would pay to see that," Brendan laughed.

"No, no. Optimus was more like…Jack and Brendan" Ratchet corrected.

"What? I'm nothing like Optimus," Jack shook his head, Brendan doing the same.

"I'm far too reckless to be like the big man, I'm good at carrying out orders, but was never good at giving them" Brendan said

"Prime!"

"Yes?" Optimus responded to Agent Fowler's call.

"Those tech heists my department's been tracking. We figured it was MECH on their kind of stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Airs Particle Collider captured this."

"Soundwave," Jack observed.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat," Miko offered.

"The 'Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

"Plasma injector. Neutron shield. Tesseract?" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief, "There is only one thing missing if they intend to build-.

"The Decepticon Space Bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch," Knock Out reported, "All we require is…what Soundwave said. An ample power source."

As Knock Out spoke, Soundwave showed their superior a photograph of the final component they needed to complete the construction of the Space Bridge 2.0.

"This one lies within a highly-fortified location…by human standards. I could tunnel in," Airachnid offered.

"The time of the prophecy is nearly upon us! We can no longer afford stealth!" Megatron declared, causing Knock Out and Airachnid to glance at one another nervously.

(Autobot Base)

"Prime! The 'Cons have really stepped at it this time. They hit a U.S military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off until your team show."

"Fowler, these recent attacks have just made it official. Megatron's desperation has actually reached is zenith. Those men at that lab won't know what they're up against. And if you know all of us as well as you think you do, then you should know that I can't condone even just ONE human casualty. Get those men out of there. Now!" Optimus instructed.

(Where Fowler Was)

"Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel. Immediately!"

(Military Base)

Helicopters were relentlessly shot down by Decepticons that are currently attacking the base. The soldiers tried to avoid shots and fire their own. However, it wasn't that easy. So some were relieved when soldiers came running past, relaying Fowler's instructions to retreat from the base and let the Autobots handle the Decepticon troops.

Decepticon drones came running out carrying the final component needed for the Space Bridge 2.0. It appeared that it would be an easy escape for them. They thought so…until a GroundBridge portal appeared and Optimus, Brendan (In His TaToBa Armour) , Arcee and Bulkhead came jumping out firing like mad. All seemed lost for the drones on the ground. Then more drones began arriving in vehicular mode, turning the tides dramatically in this battle. However, the Autobots wouldn't give up. They have fought more Decepticons at once than this number of drones. This is nothing to them.

However, they knew they would need backup.

(Somewhere On The Road)

Bumblebee and Raf were casually driving along the desert highway. Bumblebee was driving the car himself without the holoform present. Raf was sitting in the back with a remote controlled car that was a replica of his Autobot guardian/friend. They were going off to race. However, something was about to force their plans to grind to a halt.

"Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They're three klicks north of your current position just off the highway. If you drop Raf off at the exit, I can bridge him back to base from there."

Bumblebee bleeped to Ratchet that he understood the instructions and will do so before shifting his attention to Raf so he could bleep to him his apologies.

"It's OK, Bee. We can go racing another time," Raf nodded in understanding.

Above them, Megatron was flying through the skies and the white fluffy clouds. He then flew low enough so he could see the desert highway below him. When he did, he immediately noticed the familiar muscle car cruising along the road. Right away, he knew who the car really is. And a plan began to form in his head.

"Well, well. A foolish scout astray from the ranks," Megatron observed.

Immediately, he began firing fatal shots at the black and yellow muscle car. Hearing the shots and seeing the purple glow, Raf turned to look out the back window. Instinctively, he knew that the jet plane was really Megatron. Bumblebee carefully maneuvered himself so he could avoid Megatron's shot.

However, there was one shot he couldn't avoid. Purple electricity cackled as Bumblebee spun out of control and came to a dead stop in the middle of the highway. Megatron flew away towards his intended location. When the electricity died down, Bumblebee adjusted his rear view mirror so he could glance in the backseat. Raf's car, controller and backpack had fallen to the floor.

Bumblebee bleeped in worry, desperate to know if his dear friend was unharmed. He obtained his answer. But it wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

And that answer as watching Raf's hand fall against the fallen backpack. Limp.

(Military Base)

Fallen Decepticon drones and burning military equipment surrounded the Autobots. But they didn't stop. They wouldn't stop. Not until every last drone had fallen. Optimus was shooting at one he had pinned to the ground. Bulkhead had punched and swung a drone that tried to jump on him and attack him. Arcee jumped up and sliced a drone with her arm blade. And Brendan was taking care of the drones with his Tora Claws.

Then, something else distracted them. The sounds of oncoming jets. Everyone expected more Decepticon drones to fly in and attack them while they had the chance.

What they weren't expecting was Megatron to show up and do the dirty work himself. They didn't know what to expect with his presence. But he knew it wouldn't mean well for them.

"Optimus," Megatron greeted.

"Megatron Do you not see the folly in trying to make a prophecy to fruition?" Optimus asked, though he already knew the answer, considering how well he knows Megatron.

"Well, I leave matters to fate. If one can forge one's own destiny. Ah, speaking of fate," Megatron trailed off as he glanced at Brendan who appeared to be trying to prevent an implosion.

Then he glanced in another direction. Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead and Brendan immediately followed his gaze. When they did, Optimus' optics widened in horror. Bulkhead stood there frozen because of the shock he was feeling. Arcee couldn't believe what she was seeing and felt her maternal instincts skyrocket. Brendan went and kneeled on the ground shaking his head in disbelief.

"No…no," he kept on murmuring.

They saw Bumblebee walking towards them solemnly. Carrying a sickly-looking Raf in his arms. He was unconscious. But honestly…

He appeared to be dead.

"Raf!" Arcee gasped in worry as she gently took him from Bumblebee's arms into her own, "He's breathing…barely."

"It seems that I swatted a bee and squashed a bug," Megatron tormented.

Bumblebee felt his servers whirring in anger over what Megatron did to Raf. Because of him, Raf was close to death. And he didn't like that idea. At all. He raised his arms and prepared to fire at Megatron for all he was worth.

"Bee! No!" Bulkhead cried as he held Bumblebee back.

What everybody didn't notice was that Megatron had quickly fired off three shot, but it wasn't at the bots...

...It was at Brendan.

"NO!" Arcee cried as she tried to run and reach him.

Brendan looked up, and all time seemed to slow down.

Inside Brendan's three purple objects suddenly began to glow, and arc Purple Electricity off each other.

Brendan suddenly got up, and his chest thrusted forward, making him Demorph out of TaToBa and making the three glowing purple objects shoot out of his body and began to zip around him. They blocked all three of the shots before hovering in front of him side by side.

Those purple objects were actually three Purple Core Medals, and they inserted themselves into the 000 Driver. When they were all in, the 000 Driver slid into Force Drive...on its own, and when it clicked in place, they flashed purple. Brendan looked up at Megatron, and what happened was very shocking, his eyes suddenly flashed purple, and the cry of what sounded like a pterodactyl filled the air.

The 0 Scanner floated off the belt and strummed itself onto the Driver, and a new Transformation, and possibly one of the second most powerful began to form.

"_Ptrea, Tricera, Tyranno! Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!_" A voice announced as the new form appeared.

A white mist enveloped the area around Brendan, and three vehicons who were standing near it suddenly froze instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Brendan yelled loudly as the Vehicons suddenly shattered into pieces.

The Autobots and Megatron looked in shock at the new form that Brendan now had, as he stopped roaring and looked at the Decepticons.

His body suit was silvery-white while his armor was mostly a metallic purple with black under casings. The sides of his arms and front of his thighs and stomach had purple stripe patterns running down them. His shoulder armor looked platted around the sides and the tops each had a singular forward facing curved horn. He also had two narrow wing-like flaps hanging from the back of his torso armor and his helmet was black for the most part. His chest plate had a circular emblem on it outlined in gold trim. It reminded the Bots of a Core Medal. It had three segmented images on it. The top was a Pteranodon while the middle was a Triceratops and the bottom was a T-Rex.

But the face of the helmet took on what looked like the appearance of a Pteranodon with wings jutting out from his two emerald green eye pieces while the beak was a solid gold color and looked almost like a gem.

Brendan's fighting position was not the normal position that he used to fight with, instead he was hunched over, his claws flexing. His breathing was loud and slow. His eyes were focused solely on Megatron.

Optimus remembered what Brendan had told him about this particular combo. This was by far the most dangerous combo, it was called the PuToTyra Combo, using the power of extinct dinosaurs.

What made it so dangerous was the fact that it made Brendan and Eiji turn into mindless beast (If stuck in the combo for too long) who would destroy anyone and anything that came in their way.


	17. True Feelings Revealed

AN: To the guest who keeps reviewing: I like the way you said my character is viciously bitchy, that's actually pretty accurate. But I will work on giving Brendan a sympathetic side. By the way, good review, and I hope you are enjoying my story, I work hard to write it.

Three new things happened last time:

1. Optimus talks about a prophecy that is about to happen

2. Megatron supposedly kills Raf

3. In a fit of rage, Brendan changes into the Unrivaled Combo: PuToTyra

(3rd POV)

Brendan simply stares down at Megatron, his claws flexing.

"This power, it's almost equal to the power of Dark Energon! But its still the enemy!" Megatron said as he ordered two Vehicon Fliers to attack Brendan.

(Theme: POWER to TEARER By Shu Watanabe)

Brendan growled at them, leaning down and allowing his Ptera Wings to extend, the wings smack the two Fliers into the ground. The two fliers than transform into their jet form, and take to the skies. This prompts Brendan to spread his Ptera Wings and fly after them.

"Optimus, permission to engage the two fliers?" Arcee asked

"Permission not granted" Optimus said

"What!? Optimus! Brendan will get killed if he-"

"I think that will be unnecessary Arcee, Brendan can take care of himself" Optimus said

Brendan flew in between the two fliers and smacked into them, making them almost lose their control. The Tyranno part of his chest began to glow, and the two flaps on Brendan's legs merged together, forming the purple tail of a T-Rex! Brendan spun around and swatted his tail at the two fliers, knocking them out of the sky and forcing them to transform.

Brendan landed back on the ground, and grabbed his 0 Scanner, then ran it across the Driver.

"_Scanning Charge!_" A voice yelled

Brendan then stood straight up, and the curved horns on the shoulders suddenly stretched out, impaling one of the Fliers in the sides of his chest. He couldn't move at all, as the horns were holding him in place.

The eyes on the helmet flashed, and the Ptera Wings extended out, touching the horns and making a white energy run up them. The energy touched the Flier, freezing him solid!

Brendan snarled, spinning around and unleashing his tail upon the frozen flier, the tail smacked into the flier, shattering him into pieces. Brendan spun around, pulling out a Cell Medal, he smashed his hand into the ground, making the ground glow purple as he pulled out a new weapon.

It was a moderately sized battle axe with a dual silver back handle and a front cylinder that was purple in color. The axe blade seemed hollow in the middle but looked somewhat like a Tyranno head.

He placed the Cell Medal into a slot that was on the blade, and then he grabbed the handle, pulling it up and flipping it around.

"_Gokkun!_" A voice announced

He then pulled the handle where he held the axe down, making a trigger form, the axe was now a giant hand cannon.

"_Putotyranno Hissatsu_"

The weapon began to glow, as a ball of purple energy began to form at the barrel, and it grew bigger. This was aimed at the second flier. Brendan pulled the trigger, and a purple beam shot out, striking the flier who screamed as he exploded into tiny fragments.

Brendan changed his weapon back into an axe form, and turned to Megatron, who was shocked at the amazing power he had seen.

(End Of Theme)

"**Your Next!**" Brendan snarled, his voice sounding demonic, as he approached the warlord slowly

Arcee went forward and stood in front of Brendan, her arms spread out in an attempt to block him.

"**Out of the way, Arcee**" Brendan said, motioning his hand for her to move.

"No, You need to stop this!" Arcee asked

"**I will not stop until that monster is dead, and I won't allow anyone to stand in the way of my mission...Including you!**" Brendan said

"Then you'll have to kill me first" Arcee said

"**Killing you will not change my mission, for you are just an obstacle!**" Brendan said as he prepared to swing his axe at Arcee, but stopped about a few inches from her face. Optimus smiled, he knew what was happening, Brendan was fighting against the power of the mind controlling medals, he did not want to kill Arcee.

"**I...I...I...I can't kill you Arcee, you're too important to me!**" Brendan yelled as suddenly his body flashed, and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

Arcee looked at Brendan with a shocked expression on her face "I'm too important to him? He likes me?" She thought to herself.

A bright red ball of energy exited his body, and a voice yelled "NOOOOOOOOO!" before the ball exploded. Brendan fell to one knee, as Arcee looked down at her charge.

"Arcee...I...I'm so sorry" Brendan cried as he fell to his knees, then went unconscious.

Arcee picked up Brendan, and cradled him

"Ratchet, we require a groundbridge" Optimus requested

(Autobot Base: Arcee's Quarters)

Arcee placed Brendan down on her berth, her gaze never left his face. She didn't know that he cared about her like that. She always thought him as a friend, but their relationship extended beyond friendship, it was something much deeper than that.

She did find a certian attraction for Brendan, even as a human, he had unique features that she found attractive. His silver, crimsion streaked hair shone like a precious gem, his eyes were like swirling galaxies, and his smile was enough to make Arcee smile herself, which was rare.

A moan pulled Arcee from her thoughts as she saw Brendan waking up from his sleep.

"Aw Christ, my head! What did I do last night?" Brendan joked

"You were in a battle against yourself, partner" Arcee said

"Right, the PuToTyra Combo. I should have forseen that prediciment" Brendan said

"It's alright, babe. Optimus already told us about the combo, you couldn't stop it. You were pretty fierce out there. Almost like I was seeing Cliffjumper fight out there." Arcee commented

"Thanks, How's Raf?" Asked Brendan

"Ratchet and Ms. Darby are working on him as we speak" Arcee said

"Please, don't let him die" Brendan prayed

"You should be telling Ratchet that" Arcee said

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, before Arcee spoke up "You...said I was too important to you. Why?" Arcee asked

"Because...you just are" Brendan said, avoiding to say the actual answer

"That's not good enough, I want a real answer!" Arcee demanded

"Becuase...Becuase...Because..."

"Spit it out already!" Arcee snapped

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Brendan yelled

The room went dead silent, if you could hear it clearly, you could hear the pin drop.

Arcee looked at the human in shock, her previous suspicians have been realized, Brendan had fallen in love with Arcee.

"You...you...you...love me?" Arcee asked

"I always have, ever since I first layed eyes upon you. You and I are a lot alike, and in many ways than one. We are both stubbern, yet, lovable people, we know what's best for others. It's like you're the cybertronian version of me" Brendan said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Arcee

"I've always wanted to tell you I love you, But I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same about me. I was afraid of feeling rejection again." Brendan said, his head pointing towards the ground.

"But I guess that you will say no, because I'm a human, and it wouldn't work" Brendan said

Arcee got down on one knee, her face now inches away from his own. She than did the most unexpected thing that Brendan didn't see coming. She planted her metallic lips on Brendan's own, her glossa greedily invading his mouth, Brendan cupped a hand on her face as she kissed him passionatly.

She pulled away, as Brendan gasped for air, his face filled with shock and surprise "You...You...You love me too?" asked Brendan

She smiled "Of course I do, you're too important to me too." Arcee said kissing him again.

Brendan broke away again, this time asking "Hey, when this is all over, would you like to go on a date with me?" Asked Brendan

Arcee chuckled "I'd be honored to" She said as they kissed again.

They didn't realize that Jack was standing in the doorway as they kissed, and he squeaked at the top of his lungs.

"ARCEE!? BRENDAN!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Brendan and Arcee broke away the kiss, both had fearful looks on their faces.

"Jack, look...we can explain" Brendan said

"Explain? EXPLAIN!? Explain what? That I just found you and my partner doing some face time? Oh yeah, What more explaining is needed?" Asked Jack

"Jack, please don't tell anyone, especially Optimus. Not until we can find a way to explain this to the others" Arcee pleaded

Jack smiled "Looks like I win the bet" He said

Brendan's jaw dropped to the floor, as did Arcee's.

"Wait! Bet!?" Arcee asked

"Yeah, Miko bet that you two wouldn't hook up within a week, and I won" Jack said

Brendan's eyes glowed crimson, as he held out his 000 Driver and strapped it to his chest.

"Uh, Brendan? What are you doing?" Jack asked nervously

Brendan pulled out the Latorartar medals and held them over the driver.

"You've got three seconds to start running" Brendan said

"I think that's not necessary" Jack said

"One..." He put the lion medal in first

"Come On Brendan, Stop messing around" Jack pleaded

"Two..." Brendan than inserted the Tora Medal.

"Come on! It was just a harmless bet!" Jack Begged

"Two and a half..." Brendan than inserted the Cheetah Medal.

"Oh shit!" Jack cried as he bolted down the hall

"...Three" Brendan said as he slid the 000 Driver into Force Drive, than pulled out the 0 Scanner and ran it across the Driver.

"HENSHIN!" Brendan yelled

"_Lion, Tora, Cheetah! LaTah, LaTah! LaTora~~Tar!_" A voice announced as Brendan changed into the Scorching Hot Combo.

Arcee covered her optics as Brendan Bolted down the hall after Jack in a yellow streak.

(Insert Theme: Climax Jump: Rod Form By Urataros)

Jack ran as fast as he could, that was when he bumped into Miko.

"Dude! Did you catch them making out?" Miko asked

"Yes, but Brendan found out about the bet, and let's just say he's not happy" Jack said

"Jack, Brendan is a good person, it's not like he's gonna chase us down in Kamen Rider Form?" Miko said

Jack pointed behind her, and she turned to see something she would soon be running from. Bearing down on them at about 300 MPH was Latorartar, his eyes solely focused on Miko and Jack.

"GET BACK HERE ASSHOLES!" Brendan roared

"Looks like I was wrong" Miko said as the two took off running.

Arcee chuckled as she watched her future lover chase down her charge and Bulkhead's.

"I'm gonna enjoy being Brendan's Mate" Arcee said


	18. One Shall Rise Part 1

Three Things Happened Last Time:

1. Brendan goes out of control as PuToTyra

manages to get Brendan to regain control of PuToTyra

confesses to Arcee that he loves her

(3rd POV)

"Why is Dark Energon erupting from beneath the Earth?" Optimus asked himself, his optics widening as if to say 'Whoa! Where did you come from?' as Megatron began to speak.

"A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave," Megatron proclaimed as he went to lower his blade.

"I object...!"

"_Putotyranno Hissatsu_"

Megatron was agape once again as an Purple beam hit him square in the chest, knocking him off of Optimus. A GroundBridge portal had opened before him. The first to come out was the beam that was fired at the Decepticon leader. Following the beam was Brendan, who was wearing the PuToTyra Armour, in his hands was the Medagaburyu (In Bazooka Mode).

"Motherfucker!" Brendan growled as he fired at Megatron again.

"Brendan?" Optimus gasped quietly.

Bulkhead followed Brendan out of the portal moments later, surprising Optimus. Deciding to give Brendan a helping hand, Bulkhead tackled Megatron to the ground and made it easy for the Kamen Rider to fire more shots at him. Arcee jumped out of the portal next.

She stood in front of her commander. Ready to fight to protect him. But when she saw the purple smoke and flames erupting from the volcano, she had a hard time believing what she was seeing before her.

"Quickly! We must pull him through!" Ratchet cried as he jumped out of the portal and raced to Optimus' side, "Brendan! Bulkhead! Come on!"

"No! Not yet!" Brendan objected as he fired at Megatron again…only to be shot by Megatron.

"BRENDAN!" Bulkhead screamed as he jumped up and caught the Kamen Rider before he could fly through the air.

"Well, thank god for PuToTyra" Brendan groaned

"BULKHEAD! BRENDAN! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Arcee called out.

Immediately, Brendan spread his Ptera wings and flew off Bulkhead's hand. Nobody would be able to measure the speed Brendan Ptera Wings travelled (Except TaJaDol, and Super TaToBa. But we'll get to that later) as he flew to catch up with Arcee and Ratchet as they pulled Optimus through the portal. Bulkhead transformed and drove at high speeds to catch out.

With a blade covered in purple flames, Megatron ran after them. There was only inches between Megatron and Bulkhead as Bulkhead reached the portal. Bulkhead transformed once again and jumped through the portal. With a roar of determination, Megatron swung his blade at the portal…only to have it close in front of him.

With a growl of frustration, Megatron removed the blade from the ground and retracted it back into his arm. He glanced at his clawed fingers and saw purple liquid covering them. It was Dark Energon. Megatron had hit the mother lode.

"This is merely the beginning! I now possess enough Dark Energon to reanimate Unicron himself! YES!" Megatron cheered.

(Cue Theme)

_(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3_

_Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)_

_Don't bother with unwanted or short-lived dreams_

_A free state…That's alright, I guess_

_(Starting now: the show we're waiting for_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_Fate will not let go of you_

_In the end, you just have to go on_

_(An unknown development, give me energy_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_It's ok—tomorrow's always blank_

_Your value is something you decide yourself_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything goes! That heart is what gets heated_

_Search for what gets overflowed_

_Life goes on! If you get serious and fight_

_You'll never feel like you've lost!_

(Autobot Base)

Bumblebee typed in the necessary commands into the computer and lowered the handles that activated the GroundBridge. When he did, Bulkhead and Ratchet came through supporting a severely weakened Optimus towards a berth next to Raf's stretcher. Arcee and Brendan followed behind them just before the portal closed. Brendan was clearly exhausted as he demorphed out of the PuToTyra Armour .

"Easy, Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon," Ratchet observed.

"I am not the only one," Optimus reminded him as he pointed to Raf who was once again being checked over by June and sitting down on the berth.

"Hey," Raf repeated weakly.

"He's lucky to be alive," June scrawled at Optimus.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack guessed as he and Miko walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah!" Brendan nodded.

"A whole volcano full," Arcee piped in.

"But the question is: how?" Bulkhead remarked.

"No. The question is: what? As in: what in the world is the Blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?" Ratchet corrected.

"The 'Cons killed a unicorn?" Miko misunderstood, confusing all of the Autobots, "White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?"

"Unicron. An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call Dark Energon. As legend would have it," Ratchet corrected.

"So you're saying that this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June surmised.

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet repeated in confusion.

"Make believe big guy who hides in your closet," Miko clarified.

"No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. Was…that is… While I do believe he once existed, I just don't describe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Raf," Ratchet stammered.

"I've heard enough. Jack, Brendan, please. Help me get Raf into the car," June requested before wheeling Raf away, earning protests from Bumblebee.

"Mum, I thought he was doing better," Jack protested.

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors. And Raf's family needs to know what happened," June retorted before adding, "His REAL family!"

"Mum, Raf's family can't protect him from Dark Energon and Decepticon forces. Not like we can!" Jack objected.

"June," Optimus started as Arcee helped him stand up, "It deeply grieves me that I failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm to our human friends."

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades! Prom dates! Pimples! Not their own survival!" June cried.

"I don't really have to worry about any of that stuff, I'm a protector" Brendan said

"Mum, Dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival. Not just ours," Jack reminded her.

"You're coming with me. All four of you!" June declared, "And they will NOT be coming back."

"I understand," Optimus sighed.

"That's it? After all we've been through together? See ya? What about our freedom to choose?" Miko cried.

"That may fly on their planet. But not here on Earth!" June cut in as she helped Raf inside of her car, "Get in!"

"Do you really expect me to get into a non-transforming vehicle?" Miko scoffed.

"Miko, I'm serious," June warned.

"You can't boss me around. You're not my mother," Miko retorted.

"Miko," Bulkhead started nervously.

"Neither are you!" Miko snapped, surprising Bulkhead, "I'm staying here."

" But Jack, I am yours. Let's go," June said.

"She is your mum," Arcee sighed sadly as she stepped forward.

Jack glanced at Arcee. Instantly, his mind was made up. He walked forward and grabbed Miko's and Brendan's hands, clearly showing his mother that he was staying.

"I'm staying. I'm sorry."

"I have to decline as well, I can't just turn my back on something like this. I need to be here to help the Autobots. I'm sorry, Ms. Darby, But I'm staying" Brendan said

June didn't say anything. She was too angry too. Her child defied her. He wanted to stay and risk his life for a war that doesn't concern him. Then, she decided to deal with the fact that he just spoke for himself later. Right now, she had to get Raf to the emergency room and give him medical help. She turned sharply on her heel and stormed towards her car and Raf inside.

As soon as Raf was secured in the back seat, June climbed in behind the steering wheel. Miko walked between Jack and Brendan and wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders, offering them a comforting hug. An offer both friends accepted.

"Ratchet, activate the GroundBridge," Optimus instructed.

"No thank you!" June objected before racing away.

"Prime! Do you copy?"

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus answered as he walked forward.

"Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her bridges."

"We know about the volcano," Optimus said.

"And the quakes? Seven major tremblers of the same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption. All over the globe. On different tectonic plates. In theory, unrelated. If they hadn't happened…"

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished for Fowler.

"That's impossible!" Brendan protested as he, Jack and Miko raced up the stairs.

"Check it out! More good news," Miko remarked as she turned up the volume of the television.

"Freak storms unlike any of the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder: why now? And what next?"

"Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine!"

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely. As Brendan put it moments ago, that's impossible!" Ratchet objected.

"I do not believe the appearance of Dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental," Optimus rumbled.

"Oh no. He's gonna go all Wise Prime on us. And with everything that's going on, I'm pretty sure of this…WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Miko screamed, earning a slap across the face from Jack, "OW!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT! DAMNIT!" Jack snapped.

"DON'T SLAP MIKO!" Arcee yelled.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brendan Roared, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

Everyone inside Autobot Outpost Omega One watched as Bumblebee returned. They had heard that there was trouble involving Raf, June and the tornado. Bumblebee was immediately dispatched to help their friends escape death. Brendan and Jack smiled and ran down the stairs as Bumblebee slowed to a stop. Bumblebee opened the doors and June and Raf stepped out of the muscle car. Raf turned to the others.

"We're back," Raf said awkwardly.

"And we are glad," Ratchet sighed in relief.

"Are you alright, mum?" Jack asked in worry as he stepped forward

"I will be. Jack" June started.

"Mum, I'm…," Jack trailed off.

"I know," June nodded as she hugged him, "But you are grounded until your 30."

"HEY!" Jack Protested

"25," June relented.

"18," Arcee and Brendan compromised.

"Fine with me," June shrugged.

"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency."

"Global?" June repeated in disbelief.

"This just keeps getting better" Brendan joked

"And scientists believe the phenomena is somehow related to the current planetary alignment."

"What have you learned, Prime? And you better not blow smoke up my-!" Fowler began ranting before noticing the new presence in the room, "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler," June greeted

"We have learned this. As with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's core, in fact," Ratchet began explaining.

"Quakes don't start there!" Fowler protested before turning to June, "Do they?"

"Tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like…," Ratchet trailed off as he studied the wavelengths of the tremors, the realization slowly coming to him, "By the AllSpark! If I convert these data points to audio files…"

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Listen," Ratchet whispered.

When Ratchet began playing the audio file, everyone immediately began to listen. They heard the consistent drumming playing through the speakers. Felt the vibrations, as well. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Arcee stood by Brendan as the realization hit everyone in the room.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack gasped in disbelief.

"That can't be! It's not possible!" Brendan whispered.

"Brendan's right. A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump!" June protested, "Except…"

"The Blood of Unicron!" Raf realized.

"Fuck" Brendan said

(Elsewhere...)

"I have awakened…"

(Autobot Base)

"OK. Hold on. You mean something's living down there? INSIDE our planet?" Miko surmised in disbelief.

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your scientists suggested. But of Dark Energon," Optimus declared.

"And if we're hearing his spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness the prophecy foretold," Ratchet piped in.

"So how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

"That, I'm afraid, was not foretold," Optimus rumbled sadly.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June wanted to know.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus sighed.

Optimus sighed before beginning to tell the story, "In the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation. The other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of powers shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen – the original Primes that proceeded me – was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our plane, creating life through the Well of AllSparks for existing Cybertronians to bare. Unicron was never to be heard from again...until now."

"Maybe we can find the home of this uber 'Con, dig our way down there and fill it with explosives," Fowler suggested.

"Whoa whoa whoa! And risk blowing up the whole planet along with him?" Brendan protested.

"Brendan is right. I do not believe that the Earth became Unicron's home. But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan," Optimus started.

"Forming your Earth itself," Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now because of the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," Arcee realized.

"OK. Well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billionaire map?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Does he stretch and – KA-POW! – Earth poofs to dust?" Miko guessed.

Optimus didn't answer her question. In fact, no Autobot did. Even Brendan, who normally possessed the answers that most people didn't.

"You don't know, do you?" June realized.

"We're totally Fucked" Brendan muttered to himself

"My guess is Unicron has consented physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to make sure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it," Optimus declared

(Somewhere In A Gorge)

Optimus and Brendan found themselves walking within a gorge. They were going to do whatever it takes to find out how to get to Unicron and how to defeat him. The fate of the planet and the entire human race depended on their success.

And to start things off, Optimus and Brendan searched the multiple epicenters of the seven earthquakes that occurred at different points of the globe at the same time.

They knew that it would do very little to help them locate and defeat Unicron. But they had to start somewhere.

"Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in aura."

"So what does that tell us?" Fowler voiced the question on everybody's mind.

"It follows that the natural meddles in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs, if you will," Ratchet answered.

"So he did have his morning stretch. Which is why these quakes happened," June grumbled.

"Optimus, Talida, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity," Ratchet warned.

"Chill out, Ratchet. We'll do something Optimus and I do…most of the time. Proceed with caution," Brendan promised.

"Do you know me, follower of Primus?"

Optimus and Brendan did the quickest 180-degree turn anyone would see in their lives. For their reactions, the word surprise would be a ridiculous understatement. They were more than surprised when they heard the rocks crumbling and the voice. When they turned, they saw glowing purple eyes. And a face imprinted in the rock.

The face of Primus.

"Unicron. The Chaos Bringer," Optimus identified.

"Good…"

With that one small word said, his face disappeared and rocks crumbled around them. Emerging from the chasm in the wall created was the rock body of a titan. A direct representation of Unicron. Much like the Thirteen were direct representations of Primus. Optimus and Brendan moved backwards slightly. From surprise and the rumbling Earth rather than absolute fear. Immediately, they knew that they couldn't show what they fear to Unicron.

He fed on their fears.

"Now know me as Unicron. YOUR DESTROYER!"

"Don't count on it," Brendan said as he placed the core medals into the 000 Driver then slid it into Force Drive. He than strummed the 000 Scanner across the Driver.

"Henshin!" Brendan yelled

"_Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba_!" A voice announced as Brendan's body was covered in the Kamen Rider 000 Armour, then whipped out the Medagaburyu.

Optimus' blades unfolded from his arms in time to block Unicron's attacks. Whenever Unicron moved forward, Optimus and Brendan moved backwards. Strategically perfect to avoid any attack Unicron served upon them…

Most of the time.

"We humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron," Optimus started.

"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"

"I make this appeal not for ourselves. But for this planet, which you constitute. And the beings who inhabit this world. The entire human race depends on YOU, Lord Unicron. For life. Sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness," Brendan brought the debate to the table.

"So this human kind of you and this Disciple of Primus speak. You consider them my progeny?"

"Indeed," Optimus nodded, hoping for a positive outcome.

"PARASITES! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand. Once I am finished with you."

The spike-covered rock swords that made up the rest of Unicron's arms disappeared. Instead, hands that were Cybertronian like replaced them. With palms and fingertips glowing a striking purple.

Optimus and Brendan gasped as electricity knocked them back. Only…it wasn't electricity. While lightning shot out of Unicron's hands and attacked his enemies, the lightning wasn't like the ordinary lightning the world sees during every storm. Made up of the static electricity caused by the friction of water and ice particles colliding with one another.

But rather, made up of Dark Energon.

Optimus and Brendan landed on the ground on their backs and rolled onto their fronts awkwardly. Immediately, Optimus placed a hand on his friend. Checking whether or not he was harmed. To his relief, he wasn't harmed. Immediately, he chuckled at him and began his struggle to reach his feet. As they fought against an invisible force to rise to their feet, Unicron approached them.

"The line of Primes has grown weak during my absence. and thus you shall fall."

"Not even YOU – the almighty Unicron – can predict that outcome. But I can tell you this. It WON'T happen today," Brendan declared as he and Optimus stood.

Together, the two shot their blasts at Unicron's rocky representative. Optimus from his plasma cannons currently unfolded from his arms. And Brendan shooting Purple beams from the Medagaburyu. Slowly, Unicron's representative crumbled underneath the force and power of their blasts. Eventually, one combined shot brought him down completely.

Bravely, Optimus and Brendan stepped forward. They had defeated a representative of Unicron himself. But deep down, they knew that this wasn't over. It would take more than simply defeating one of his representatives for all of this to be over. They had to do so much more to finally finish this…

But first, they had to survive the obstacles that would be thrown at them.

And among the obstacles they had to face were even MORE rocky representatives. Optimus and Brendan stood back-to-back as Unicron created more representations of himself from the rock piles and cliff faces that surrounded them. Both of them stood ready to fight.

"Yes, Disciple of Primus. On this very day. For Unicron may be one. But WE ARE UNICRON!"

"Um, Optimus, I hope you know this, but we're totally fucked" Brendan said as he readied his weapon.


	19. One Shall Rise Part 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own, Kamen Rider 000, Transformers Prime, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Devil May Cry, Or DMC: Devil May Cry)

Three Things Happened Last Time:

1. Dark Energon Erupts From Inside The Earth

Is Revealed To Be The Rising Darkness That The Prophecy Foretold

Reveals Himself To Optimus And Brendan

"Optimus! Brendan! Have you recovered any further signs of Unicron's insurgence?"

"Unicron is power incarnate! And you – the last of the Primes– shall perish!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Ratchet remarked, "We're on our way."

Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee immediately began to run to the portal. Arcee being the most anxious to stand by their side. Arcee, because she's not going to let her future mate fight this alone.

Then they heard Brendan's voice break through the speakers,

"No! You have to stay at base! For your own protection!"

"Brendan is right. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force! He wants me Ratchet!" Optimus took Brendan's side as they prepared to fight again, "This fight must be ours alone."

"Might I suggest a special song for this fight?" Brendan asked as he pushed a button on his belt, and The song Double Action Climax Form By The Imagin Started to play.

"I'll accept it for once" Optimus said as the two prepared for battle.

Unicron's representatives began to crumble into piles of rock as shots fired from both Optimus and Brendan hit them and shattered them completely. Some fell easily and only required one shot on Optimus and Brendan's behalf to take them out. Others, however, didn't fall as easily and required more than one shot.

"I've got right! You've got left!" Brendan shouted over the noise.

Optimus didn't need to say more. He knew a good idea when he heard it. And Brendan's idea to divide and conquer is a good idea at this present time. So he went along with it. He jumped to the left while Brendan jumped to the right.

Optimus ran along the small cliff along the wall, shooting at any Unicron in his path. For one particular maneuver, he jumped high over a cliff with a Unicron representative standing upon it and shot at a weak point of said cliff. With only a few shots, the cliff fell along with the Unicron standing on top of it. Optimus landed on a rock nearby and began shooting at approaching representatives.

Brendan was doing the same as Optimus. Running around shooting Unicrons as he went. However, he froze in shock. At least a dozen Unicrons stood before him.

More Unicrons were appearing than he could defeat. Suddenly, he looked up and smirked as a plan began to form within his mind. He fired purple beams at the cliff above them at just the right point. Sure. He wanted the cliff to come crumbling down. But he didn't want it to shatter.

Yet, that is.

Brendan's smirk grew bigger as he saw the fallen cliff crushed the Unicrons. Jokingly, he dusted his hands and placed them on his hips. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar surprised yell followed by a loud thud. This concerned him. Immediately, he turned around and saw Optimus falling to the ground.

With Unicron!

"Optimus!" Brendan screamed as he came running.

To his relief, Optimus was unaffected by the tackle and fall. He easily flipped and shot at the Unicron that tackled him as well as another approaching Unicron. When he looked down and to the right, he saw Brendan running towards him. The Unicron before him used the distraction to his advantage. He began to beat the Prime into scrap metal.

"Oh no you don't," Brendan growled as he shot purple beams, causing the Unicron to shatter, "Optimus, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Optimus reassured him, "We have to keep fighting."

And they did. They stood back-to-back to one another as they fought against them. They stabbed, they shot, they punched, they kicked and more. Whenever they fell down, they climbed back up. If they could, that is.

After missing several shots, they were attacked from behind by other Unicrons. Two Unicrons grabbed each of Optimus' arms, holding him there. No matter how many times he fired his blasters at them. One Unicron grabbed both of Brendan's arms in his hands and held him up in the air, no matter how much he struggled against him. The result made Brendan drop the Medagaburyu.

"Brendan!" Optimus grunted as he began to struggle even more at the sight of his friend in danger.

"OPTIMUS!" Brendan screamed as he too thought against the Unicron holding him hostage.

They gazed into each other's eyes. The portrayal f or this present time was fear. Fear that their luck has truly run out and that they would never get out alive this time.

(Cue Opening)

_(You count the medals: 1, 2 and 3_

_Life goes on, Anything goes, Coming up OOO)_

_Don't bother with unwanted or short-lived dreams_

_A free state…That's alright, I guess_

_(Starting now: the show we're waiting for_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_Fate will not let go of you_

_In the end, you just have to go on_

_(An unknown development, give me energy_

_Count the medals: 1, 2 and 3)_

_It's ok—tomorrow's always blank_

_Your value is something you decide yourself_

_OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!_

_Anything goes! That heart is what gets heated_

_Search for what gets overflowed_

_Life goes on! If you get serious and fight_

_You'll never feel like you've lost!_

(End Of Opening)

**Episode 19: One Shall Rise Part 2, And The Wicked Beast**

One Unicron jumped down from high cliffs to join the others and their captives. He gazed at the two before him. Taunting them as he decided who to kill first. Honestly, he hard a hard choice to make. Who shall he joyfully slaughter first? The last of the Primes or the human parasite?

First he gazed at Optimus. The last Prime in existence.

Then he gazed at Brendan. The human was different than what he expected, he had courage, and spark. Something he had never seen for a long time.

Then, he made up his mind. It wasn't that hard, when he thought about it. Swiftly, he pointed his sharp pointy hand at Brendan, hovering it just over his chests. Optimus' eyes widened as he began to struggle even more. His desperation to save his friend he almost considered to be a son. fuelling his every struggle. Then, Unicron moved his arm back and went to thrust forward.

"NO!" Optimus roared.

Blue blasts came out of nowhere, bringing the Unicron about to kill them down. Optimus and Brendan glanced at each other, wondering where the shots came from. Then they looked up at a random direction and immediately knew why. They saw a GroundBridge portal and familiar figures emerging from the light.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had arrived to rescue them.

Arcee was the first to act on the mission to save her commander and future mate. She transformed into her vehicular mode to reach them even faster. When she was close enough, Arcee jumped off of a cliff and transformed mid-air. With a single kick landing, she took down the Unicrons holding Optimus hostage while Bumblebee took care of the Unicron that was holding Brendan hostage.

"Nice timing!" Brendan shouted over the noise as they fought any Unicron that dared to attack them.

"Did Ratchet not relay our commands? Return to base!" Optimus pleaded them.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, Disciple of Primus"

"Optimus, you and Brendan are Unicron's targets. Maybe YOU TWO should consider returning to base," Arcee retorted.

"It wouldn't matter where we go. Unicron over here can locate us anywhere here. We can't hide in the base forever. Because after a while, even THEY can penetrate our base's cloaking devices. We can't put others at risk. Especially the kids," Brendan shot back.

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once," Bulkhead suggested.

"Please! Listen to reason! If you two don't survive, I fear neither will this planet," Ratchet warned.

"Well…I guess it won't do THAT much harm," Brendan shrugged to Optimus.

"Very well," Optimus relented as they stood ready to fight.

"Let's move!" Arcee cried as she took off running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Brendan called as he raced after her.

The firefight began once again. Everyone going off in different directions battling any Unicron representative that threatened to bring harm to them and the planet.

"Brendan, I'm sending you something to help you" Ratchet said as The Ride Vendor Jumped through the ground bridge and pulled up alongside Brendan.

"Sweetness" Brendan said

"Alt mode!" Brendan called as he jumped onto his Ride Vendor.

Immediately, everyone that could transform transformed into their vehicular mode. They understood Brendan's idea and they liked it immensely. Using their alt modes, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee began crashing into Unicron's legs. Brendan drove around at high speeds shooting at Unicrons the others couldn't destroy. Their plan was working…until they saw one giant Unicron emerging. Brendan skidded to a stop while Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus transformed. Bumblebee bleeped his question to Optimus: Is this Unicron?

"No. Not Unicron himself. But another of his manifestations," Optimus answered.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead demanded.

"What we CAN do. Destroy these bastards as they appear…at least we can figure out how to destroy him WITHOUT destroying the planet," Brendan responded.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicular modes and raced ahead. Unicron saw his enemies attacking him on the ground and began to step forward. Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed behind him and began shooting at his legs. However, this Unicron is larger and stronger than the others were. This one wasn't about to die that easy.

The Unicron turned around when he felt the sensations similar to a bee sting on his legs. When they felt Unicron's eyes on them, Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately began to retreat from their attack. Unicron ran his bladed hand along the ground, heading towards the two.

No matter how hard they tried, Bumblebee and Bulkhead couldn't outrun him. They felt sharp pain on their backs as Unicron knocked them off of the ground. After flying for several feet, they landed roughly on the ground. Unable to fight.

Two down. Three to go.

Since Arcee was currently attacking him, Unicron decided to take care of her first. Feeling that Unicron was about to attack her, Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and tried desperately to race away from an impending attack. However, she couldn't escape.

Unicron slapped her and she was sent flying. Arcee grunted in pain as she landed roughly on the ground and transformed. Eventually, she skidded to a stop. The wind was knocked out of her and there wasn't a part of her body that ached. Her internal CPU checked her for injuries. Everything was alright. But the pain she felt left her unable to continue this fight.

Three down. Two to go.

Brendan saw that Unicron had taken down his future mate. And he was PISSED! However, it was Unicron attacking Arcee that sent Brendan over the edge. He decided to ditch the Ride Vendor and began sending Purple beams at Unicron whilst running towards him on his feet. Unicron decided to destroy him first. With his closest friend out of the picture, Optimus would crumble.

That much he knew. So he swiped him. Brendan gasped in pain as he flew through the air. he landed on the ground and bounced a few feet much like Arcee did. However, he bounced too far and he tumbled over the edge of the cliff nearby. Falling to the Earth below eager to swallow him whole.

Four down. One to go.

Optimus saw that Arcee was down and Brendan had fallen over the edge. He. Was. Beyond. PISSED! His firepower grew the more he used his anger to fuel his actions. Unicron was not phased by Optimus' hatred towards him. He is the Incarnation of Destruction! He was used to beings hating him.

"Fool!"

Unicron sent rocks pelting towards Optimus by just hitting the ground below. Optimus danced around, trying to avoid the raining rocks ready to crush him. The first two, he successfully avoided. The third rock, however, hit him head on. When they heard the crash, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee raised their heads.

They gasped when they saw their fearless leader trapped underneath rocks. They couldn't believe their eyes. Arcee struggled to get up. But her legs wouldn't allow it. It was as if an invisible force was pinning her. But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

Optimus moved some rocks out of the way, unblocking his vision. He had trouble digging himself free. To reach his team and possibly save the closest thing he had to a son if he wasn't too late. But all he saw looming above him was Unicron's representative.

Ready to kill.

"I am this world's past and its future. And as of this moment…"

"NO!" Arcee screamed as she continued to struggle to her feet.

"All Primes are simply past…"

Suddenly, large purple beam of energy ripped through Unicron, but it didn't destroy him.

All eyes focused to the edge of the cliff where Brendan had fallen off, and saw that Brendan was standing there, not only that, but he was floating off the edge of the cliff, demorphed out of the 000 Armour, and his eyes blazing crimson. In his left hand was a black crescent flute, with three glowing purple gems inserted into them.

"Dare mo watashi o daun sa senai yō ni kantan!" Brendan roared as he suddenly rose into the air, revealing he wasn't floating, but standing on something, or SomeONE.

Brendan was standing on the head of a large mech made up of animals: It's right arm was a Purple Hammerhead Shark, It's Left Arm was a Silver Wolf, and the body was made from a green Alligator. It's head had a silver & blue wolf design to it, though no facial features aside from red eyes. The head is topped off by a long gleaming golden horn whipping up into place to signify this as being controlled by a Duke Org (Due to Brendan's status as a Duke Org).

"I'd like to introduce you to my old friend: Gao Hunter!" Brendan roared Gao Hunter opened his mouth up, and belted out a roar that was almost similar to a Lion's own. This signifyed that it must have been a sentient being of its own.

(Battle Theme: You're Going Down By Sick Puppies)

Brendan disappeared into the shoulder of Gao Hunter, making the eyes suddenly flash on. Gao Hunter got into a fighting position, and Charged at Unicron.

"Foolish Pest! You think your abomination can stop me!?" Unicron said as he charged at Gao Hunter.

Unicron raised his right fist, and went to punch Gao Hunter. Gao Hunter (with a black background raging with an inferno as purple electricity crackles about) winds up its Hammerhead Shark right arm, countering his move perfectly. The two fist punch into one another, evenly matched as they create a burst of sparks and puff of smoke upon colliding for but a moment.

Quickly, Unicron powers up his left arm, repeatedly punching it forth. Gao Hunter (now with light-blue electricity crackling about) winds up his Wolf left arm, countering his move perfectly. The opposing fist punch into one another, evenly matched as they create a burst of sparks and puff of smoke upon colliding for but a moment.

Deep within the Chest of Gao Hunter, Brendan is standing at a control panel with two glowing orbs, his hands hover over these orbs. In the center of the panel, the crescent flute sat within a slot.

Brendan gestures his left arm up, activating, "Crescent BOOMerang!" The Alligator's head lowers downward once again. The left wolf arm takes that crescent blade tail thing off his head, and chomps down like it was a few moments ago.

Gao Hunter winds back his left arm, then crossing it in front, charging the small curved blade with yellow energy, before tossing off a boomerang of power at the Chaos Bringer. The beam continues to swoop around, cutting downward, diagonally, just about every direction imaginable, into Unicron's chest. This causes numerous sparks and burstings, the Chaos Bringer trying in vain to fend off this single boomerang blast's attack to no avail.

Gao Hunter, with Crescent Blade Boomerang back on his chest, takes that double-sided sword that I told you about off his back, and wields it firmly in the clamped jaws of his Hammerhead Shark right fist.

"Ligator Blade! Mashō Jūrokuya Giri" Brendan yelled

Raising the double-blade in the air, Gao Hunter chops downward with a single stroke of the spiky Alligator tail side. The Chaos Bringer is sliced into, that one cut causing a blindingly flaring fireball burst from his chest. Gao Hunter remains in the same stance upon completing the blade-swipe, letting Unicron spark in front of it. Finally, Unicron topples onto his stomach, becoming engulfed in an updraft of dust at impact.

Upon Impact, he shatters to pieces, tiny fragments of the earth rained as Gao Hunter made a pose, resting his Ligator Blade on his shoulder. Optimus and the other's look in shock, they had never known that Brendan had this sort of power in his arsenal, nor did they not know why he had not told them.

Brendan leapt out from the Cockpit of Gao Hunter, landing on the ground, in his hand was the flute with the three gems in it. The bots walked forward, but kept their distance from Gao Hunter, as they did not know if he was a friend or foe.

Brendan turned to the giant mech and made a pose with the flute.

"Majuu kakusan!" He said

Gao Hunter suddenly broke apart, starting with the arms, they detached. The right arm turned back into a Hammerhead Shark, while the left arm became a Silver Wolf. The Body turned back into a green american Alligator.

The Wolf starts to howl into the air behind Brendan, as the Alligator lays to the left of Brendan, nearly as big and long as a mountain itself, opening its elongated jaws and snarling. The Hammerhead Shark lively swims around through the air near the two, with its primally toothed mouth hanging open.

Brendan turns to the wolf, and the wolf promptly nuzzles Brendan's face, making Brendan giggle.

"Gao Wolf, Thank you for hearing my cry for help, you don't know how much I've missed you" Brendan said rubbing the metal nose of the Wolf. He than turned to the other two animals "You too, Gao Hammerhead, and you as well Gaoligator" Brendan said as he turned to the Autobots.

"Hey guys" Brendan said shyly

"Brendan!" Arcee said running up and hugging him, tears flowed down her cheeks as she held onto him

"I thought you were..." Arcee trailed off

"I'm okay, Gao Wolf heard my call" Brendan said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Since when did you have these things?" Asked Bulkhead, gesturing a digit to the three Wicked Beast.

Brendan quickly explained who they were, and that they used to belong to the Duke Org Rouki, who used his evil energy to create evil clones of the original ones, then passed them onto Brendan after he was defeated by the Gaorangers.

"Why didn't you ever use them when we needed them?" Asked Arcee

"Because they are far too large and powerful to be helping us in situations that we could handle ourselves. Besides, I only called them because-" Suddenly the ground shook and another Unicron appeared.

"YOU LOWLY PEST! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Unicron Roared

Brendan smirked "Majuu `-ryoku o kashō hyōka shinaide kudasai" He said as he looked at his Wicked Beast, then thrusted his arm forward at Unicron.

"Iku, majuu" Brendan ordered

The three Evil Power Animals roared and charged at the Chaos Bringer, ready to fight once again.

However, Unicron found an opening and fired a bolt of Dark Energon Lightning, though it wasn't for the Demon Beast...

...It was, yet again, for Brendan.

Brendan had no time to react as the bolt struck him with tremendous force, knocking him into the ground, and rendering him unconscious.

* * *

In case you were wondering, the language Brendan used during the fight was Japanese. And If you don't know Japanese, than here's a translation of what the words meant.

Dare mo watashi o daun sa senai yō ni kantan! (Nobody brings me down that easily!)

Mashō Jūrokuya Giri (Evil 16th Night Cut)

Majuu kakusan! (Wicked Beast Diffusion!)

Majuu `-ryoku o kashō hyōka shinaide kudasai (Do not underestimate the Wicked Beast' Power)

Iku, majuu (Go, Wicked Beast)


	20. A True Warrior Of Justice

Three Things Happened Last Time:

1. Unicron Almost Overwhelmed Optimus And Brendan, But The Autobots Saved Them

2. Brendan Unleashed The Wicked King: Gao Hunter, upon Unicron.

3. Unicron Knocked Brendan Unconscious

Inside Brendan's Mind

(Brendan's POV)

I awake to find my self in total darkness, absolutely nothing. I almost wanted to welcome it.

"**Welcome, Brendan Sparda!**" A voice called out from the darkness

I turned around, looking everywhere for the voice, but I couldn't find it.

"Who said that?" I asked

"**I did**" The voice said again, as a bright light suddenly appeared behind me. I turned and saw a glowing electric blue orb floating in front of me.

"Wha? Who are you?" I asked

"**I am Primus, God of all Cybertronians.**" The Orb Known As Primus Said

"Why are you here, Primus?" I asked him

"**I'm here because I need your help in stopping my brother from awakening.**" Primus said

"_His Brother? Oh! He must mean Unicron!_" I thought to myself

"Why do you need my help? Why don't you ask Optimus to help you?" I told him

"**His destiny has already been set, he does not need my help**" Primus said

"Then what could I do? I'm just a human! Well...Half. But that doesn't change anything!" I told him

"**You are more than just that, you have qualities that make you more. Your courage, wisdom, strength and sacrifice has transformed the lives around you. These qualities are what Unicron truly fears.**" Primus said

"**This was one of the reasons I have called you here.**" Primus said

"What is the second?" I asked him

"**The other reason was for me to present you with a gift, one of which I think you might be familiar with**" Primus said as my palm started to glow.

The glow then faded, revealing three very familiar objects in my hand, they were Core Medals. But they were not like the ones I've got. These ones were similar to the TaJaDol Medals, they had the three birds, but they were black, and each one had a different Insignia on it. The Taka one had the Insignia of Primus, The Kajaku Had The Insignia of The Autobot. And The Condor had the Insignia of the Decepticons.

"Core Medals?" I asked him

"**These are very special Core Medals, they are made from tiny fragments of my own spark. They will be a great help for the many battles that are soon to come**" Primus said

"Yet to come?" I asked him

"**All will be revealed in time, but alas, I must be going. Good Luck on your Journey, Brendan Sparda**" Primus said as a white light flashed.

(In The Real World)

(3rd POV)

Brendan awoke with a start, and looked around to see he was in the Autobot base.

"What happened?" Brendan asked himself

"You were hit by Unicron, and were unconscious." Ratchet said

"Where are the others?" Brendan asked

"They are currently venturing to Earth's core with Megatron to stop Unicron" Ratchet said

"Guess I missed A lot" Brendan asked

"Yes" Ratchet said as he continued to monitor the other's. Brendan looked into his hand, and saw that the Black Core Medals were there. The dream was real...He knew what he had to do

"Ratchet, are the coordinates for earth's core still set?" Brendan asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ratchet asked

"Because I'm sorry" Brendan said

Ratchet was confused "What are you sorry for?" He asked

"FOR THIS" Brendan then leapt into the air, and corkscrew kicked Ratchet in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Brendan then landed on the Ground Bridge lever, and activated the portal.

Brendan than ran towards the portal as fast as he could, before Ratchet had a chance to shut it down.

"BRENDAN! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ratchet asked

"What I do most! KICKING ASS!" Brendan said as he jumped into the portal as Ratchet closed it.

Ratchet looked shocked "What has he done?" He asked

* * *

(Earth's Core)

"Unicron's spark is near," Megatron reported as everyone except for Arcee stopped at an archway.

"After you," Arcee invited.

"Ladies first," Megatron countered.

"I insist," Arcee retorted.

"As you wish," Megatron bowed before walking forward.

As they continued forward, Bulkhead began to feel the effects of the Dark Energon. His mind was reeling and his senses were swimming in an invisible sea. Bulkhead groaned and held his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Bumblebee and Arcee immediately stopped, worried about their dear friend. Immediately, Bumblebee began bleeping to him. Wondering if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Bee. Just woozy," Bulkhead groaned.

"The Dark Energon. It's starting to affect him!" Arcee cried as she and Bumblebee supported Bulkhead as he walked, "Steady as you go, Bulk."

They continued to journey ahead. Towards a door at the end of the walkway. This door was the only roadblock preventing their journey to Unicron's spark. The Dark Energon shard housed in Megatron's spark chamber hummed. Megatron understood Unicron's thoughts and turned to Optimus.

"He's preparing to expel us," Megatron warned..

A screeching sound followed. Everyone froze at the sound. They saw black and purple creatures with wings of a bat and the tail of the devil himself flying around.

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

A swarm of these creatures began to surround the group on the walkway. Immediately, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee unfolded their arm cannons. Three pairs of blue optics portrayed the same question:

What are these things?

A question Optimus is more than happy to answer.

"As we are inside Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody," he answered as he unfolded his own arm cannon.

Immediately, the group began shooting at the antibodies that dared to attack them. Some went down. Others were tougher to disintegrate. And the fact that more antibodies surrounded them whenever they successfully destroyed ten or more made the task even more impossible.

"Arcee! Watch your six!" Bulkhead warned.

Arcee did watch her six. And saw an antibody trying to sneak up behind her. Bulkhead's warning allowed Arcee to gain the upper hand over the antibody. Immediately, she unfolded the blades in her arm and swiped at the vermin. After doing so, she jumped in the air, as if to escape the antibody. She still felt the force of the explosion. It knocked her closer to the nearest 'vein' walkway. Along the way, she began fighting more antibodies that began swarming around her. She only hoped that…

The numbers wouldn't overwhelm them.

Bulkhead's wooziness steadily grew worse. His vision began to blur. Black dots appeared and faded as he exposed himself to even more Dark Energon. Bulkhead couldn't see straight. So he couldn't shoot at the antibodies without risking the possibility of missing and hitting one of his friends instead. Bulkhead groaned and stumbled closer to the edge. Arcee turned away from fighting an antibody and saw Bulkhead about to fall.

"BULKHEAD! STOP! YOU'LL FALL!" Arcee pleaded him.

Her warnings went in one ear and out the other with Bulkhead. He stumbled. And fell over the edge of the walkway. Bulkhead barely managed to reach the edge. Clinging onto the ledge for dear life. Bumblebee noticed his predicament. When he finished taking care of antibodies that surrounded him, he raced over. Just when Bulkhead was about to fall, Bumblebee reached down and took his hand.

"Bee! Let me go! I'll only take you down with me!" Bulkhead protested the help.

The antibodies surrounding Optimus and Megatron came in overwhelming numbers. But it was nothing that the two former friends couldn't handle. Pulling off awesome rock star poses with their blasters and blades as their weapons. They had each other's backs all the way. Something they hadn't done for eons. As the two stood back to back, they knew what Unicron was bringing to the table.

And they knew they were ready to take it head on.

"JUST LET GO, KID!" Bulkhead yelled at Bumblebee.

"BULKHEAD!" Arcee screamed.

Bumblebee didn't want to do this. He didn't want to abandon his friend. However, he didn't have the option. He lost the grip to keep Bulkhead up. Optimus reached down and grabbed Bulkhead's wrist as he began to fall. Already, they have already lost enough Autobots during the perpetual conflict. They didn't want to lose anymore.

"I got ya," Optimus grunted as he pulled Bulkhead back onto the walkway.

Arcee saw another antibody flying closer to her. An idea formed in her head. She knew that this would most likely be a long shot. But it was worth a try. She began racing ahead, trying to gain as much speed as possible. The antibody followed her. Taking the opportunity, Arcee jumped onto its back. The antibody thrashed around, trying to shake Arcee off of it. When she punched the side repeatedly, it flew her back towards the entrance.

Together, the bots shot at the antibody Arcee was riding on when she jumped off. The antibody exploded as Arcee landed before Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Megatron. They began to runaway shooting at any antibody.

The door to Unicron's spark is just up ahead. They didn't notice that they were also being followed.

Suddenly, Megatron froze in the middle of destroying the antibodies. He suddenly felt as if he was not himself. A void shell on this Earth. Unicron's voice echoed through his mind. And he realized what was happening.

And he didn't like it.

"Megatron, do as I command. Destroy the Prime!"

Megatron let roars of agony flow freely from his mouth. Optimus heard his pained screams and was concerned. Yes. Concerned. Sure. In other circumstances, he would be relishing his screams of agony. However, this circumstance was different than situations in the distant past. They were no longer enemies fighting against each other for priceless Energon. They were now teammates. Fighting side-by-side to defend this planet. Sure. Optimus was the ones who possess the key to defeating Unicron. However, it was Megatron who possess the key to reaching Unicron. And whether he liked it or not, they have to look out for each other.

Their survival depended on it.

"Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed.

Megatron screamed in pure agony once again. He wanted to do it. He wanted to destroy Optimus when he had the chance to do so. But not now. Not when he needed him. He laid his hands on him. However, he didn't strangle him. Or stab him. Or shoot him, even. Instead, he shoved him out of the way and shot at the antibodies sneaking up behind him.

"Unicron's spark lies just beyond," Megatron gasped as the painful sensations slipped away.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asked.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat," Megatron answered as the Dark Energon shard in Megatron's spark chamber purred happily at the close proximity of Unicron's spark.

"Arcee! Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Hold the antibodies off for as long as you can! We're counting on you!" Optimus shouted.

"Don't worry, We've got your backs," Bulkhead reassured the Prime, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

Megatron pushed his chests forward towards the scanners in the door. Purple glows met him as the Dark Energon within him reached out for the door. Megatron's plan worked perfectly.

Unicron's defenses were fooled. But they knew that they wouldn't be fooled for long. As soon as the door was opened, Megatron and Optimus raced inside. Time is of the essence. They didn't know how Unicron would react to having them near his spark.

Especially with what they intend to do.

"We've gotta hold fast! For Optimus!" Bulkhead grunted.

Optimus and Megatron reached a large glowing purple ball. Hovering mere inches above the ground. They knew that this is Unicron's spark. The source of his evil thoughts and the destruction wreaking havoc on the planet.

"Optimus, swiftly, We do not know how long we have," Megatron advised.

Optimus nodded at the decepticon. He knew He had to be swift.

Then…Unicron struck.

The essence surrounding Unicron's expanded. Ribbon-like waves swung out wave lashed out from Unicron's spark. Optimus was the one that was hit square in the chassis. He fell to his knees. Clutching his chests. The sensations were unbearable. He felt as if his spark was about to explode and kill him. Clearly, Unicron decided to weaken him because he can destroy him first. Rather than weaken the one who lead his enemy to his spark to save the planet.

Megatron was then hit.

Unicron would not be so lenient.

"Megatron, destroy the Prime, I command you."

There was no escaping Unicron's control. Not this time. His eyes were blazing electric purple flames. Megatron unfolded the blade hidden away in his arm.

He walked towards the Autobot kneeling on the ground in agony. Unicron had weakened Optimus for Megatron. Caused him great pain before having the Decepticon destroy him on his behalf. Megatron raised his blade in the air behind Optimus, who is grunting in pain. True. He wanted to destroy his greatest enemy right here and now. However, he still needed him to save the Earth so he can conquer it. Desperately, he thought against Unicron's control with his will power.

"Megatron is commanded by NO ONE!" Megatron roared

Another wave prepared to lash out.

"_Putotyranno Hissatsu_"

Suddenly a purple beam struck the wave, destroying it, as Optimus and Megatron Turned to see someone they had never expected. It was Brendan, in his arms was the Medagaburyu, the barrel was smoking.

"Bitches Get Stitches! And Unicron's bout to get a shit ton of them" Brendan said resting the blaster on his shoulder.

"Brendan!? What are you doing here" Optimus asked

"Same here, to use my power to stop Unicron!" Brendan said

"But only the Matrix can stop him" Megatron told him

"It's not the only thing anymore" Brendan said holding out his new Core Medals

"Core Medals?" Asked Optimus

Brendan inserted the medals into the 000 Driver, slid the Driver into Force Drive, than strummed the 0 Scanner across the Driver.

"HENSHIN!" Brendan yelled

"_**Autobot**__! __**Decepticon**__! __**Primus**__! __**Autobot **__**Taka**__! __**Decepticon **__**Kajaku**__! __**Primus **__**Condor**__! __**Cybertronian **__**Ta~Ja~Dol**__!_" A voice announced as Red, Purple and Blue flames swirled around Brendan's body, and a bright light flashed.

When the light dimmed, a new combo was born. The body style was identical to the original TaJaDol, but the color was black. The chest piece had the Autobot, Decepticon and Primus Insignia on it. The eyes on the helmet were Red and Blue, while the little winglets on the head were purple.

"By the All-Spark!" Optimus said in shock

"He's got the power of both of our factions, along with Primus himself" Megatron exclaimed

"Another Taint Of PRIMUS?! This is impossible" Unicron yelled

"**Believe it! And today, You, Unicron, Shall perish. For what you see before you is a True Warrior of Justice! I AM 000!**" Brendan roared


	21. Light Our Darkest Hour

(3rd POV)

"NO MATTER, I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH NOW!" Unicron Yelled

Megatron fought hard against the control Unicron had over him. Eventually, Unicron lost the mind fight with the warlord and left him alone. Immediately, Megatron fell to the ground onto his stomach. Unconscious.

"**Optimus, We only have one chance,**" Brendan said as he helped a staggering Optimus to His feet, "**Let's make it count.**"

"Take my hand when I tell you to," Optimus instructed with a groan, "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!"

Within his spark, the Matrix of Leadership came to life at Optimus' call. Immediately, the Matrix knew of Optimus' intentions. And knew what to do.

"**OOO, I need you!**" Brendan cried as his powers grew even stronger.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of someone rising to his feet. Followed by smaller stomps. They turned around and saw Megatron. Covered in purple flames. The spirit of Unicron had possessed him.

"You cannot defeat me, Disciples of Primus. I am a transcended physical being. By my will alone, ALL UPON THIS WORLD SHALL FALL INTO CHAOS!"

"Not while we still function, Unicron!" Optimus proclaimed, "Brendan, take my hand! And don't let go! And know this, Brendan! Whatever happens on this day, I will never forget you!"

"**Right back at ya, Bro! And It's been a true honor to fight alongside you, Optimus Prime**" Brendan answered as he grasped Optimus' hand

"The Honor was Mine" Optimus said

"**THE POWER OF THE MATRIX AND THE CORE MEDALS OF THE KING: 000 WILL LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!**" Optimus and Brendan declared.

"NO!"

Unicron went to use the powers and weapons Megatron possessed to destroy them. However, he couldn't destroy Optimus and Brendan. Blue and Purple electric ribbons surrounded the two as they finally fired at Unicron. Screams of agony filled the air around them as Optimus fired the Matrix of Leadership and Brendan fired the Desire and Hope of The Original 000 into his spark.

A wave knocked Megatron off his feet to the ground. Optimus and Brendan nearly went down as well. But they supported each other as they continued to fire their power at Unicron. The world counted on them to do this. And now, they are saving the world from the biggest threat of all. And they are successful.

"NO…"

They did it. Unicron imploded. Vanished into thin air. He was defeated. Forever.

When the Blast subsided, Brendan passed out onto the floor, though he didn't demorph like he used to, instead he fell to the ground alongside Optimus.


	22. Orion Pax Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own: Kamen Rider 000, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Transformers Prime, Devil May Cry, or DMC: Devil May Cry.

* * *

Three Things Happened Last Time:

1. Brendan Met Primus

2. Primus Gave Brendan Special Core Medals Made From Fragments Of His Spark

3. Optimus and Brendan (In His New Form Cybertronian TaJaDol) Defeated Unicron.

* * *

(Autobot Base)

(3rd POV)

All the Autobots and Humans gathered around a Hospital bed. The one who laid on the bed was Brendan Sparda. He was still donning the Cybertronian TaJaDol Armour, but he was unconscious.

"Can't we try to take it off of him or something?" Asked Fowler

"Agent Fowler, We do not know what would happen. As far as I know, Only Brendan himself can turn off the Armour, and I do not want to risk harming him." Ratchet said

"Well, I can't give him the medication until the Armour comes off, so we need to find a way" June said

"Mom, Brendan is the only person who can control the 000 Driver, so he is the only one to shut it down. I've even tried turning it off one time, It resulted in a painful shock." Jack said

"Most like a security measure Brendan installed when he first acquired the Driver" Ratchet said

"We need to give him treatment!" June told her son

"But he needs to Demorph!" Jack fired back

"You could always ask nicely"

All eyes turned back to the bed, and saw that Brendan was wide awake now.

"Brendan! How do you feel?" Asked Arcee

"Well, other than the headache, I'm doing just dandy." Brendan responded

* * *

(Later On)

"So, the big guy lost his memory?" Brendan asked

"That would appear to be the case" Ratchet said

"Well than, Looks like I need to do scouting for the Nemesis" Brendan said

"We've already been searching, and still we have nothing" Ratchet said

"Not with a computer, But with a little help from my friends" Brendan said as he headed out to the roof of the Mesa, Ratchet followed him. Once he was on the roof, he pulled out his Black Crescent Shaped Flute, and inserted the three gems into them.

"What could your friends do?" Ratchet asked

"Ratchet, you attempts to find Optimus were interesting, But I'll show you how it's done" Brendan said

"Kore wa, anata no emono o karu hōhōdesu" Brendan said as he crossed his arms.

"Majuu shōkan!" Brendan yelled as he placed the flute to his lips and started to play. with this one being more of a triumphant call to arms.

Ratchet wonders, "What's he doing?!"

The piping continues, growing louder with rapid vigor. Finally, the tune ends with a high pitch note held for a moment. That's when Gao Wolf Decloaked in front of Brendan and Ratchet. Ratchet fell flat on his aft in shock.

Then Gao Hammerhead and Gaoligator Decloaked (Gao Hammerhead on the left of Gao Wolf, While Gaoligator on the right of Gao Wolf). The three Wicked Beast bowed their head at their Master.

"Gao Wolf, Watashi wa anata ga tochi o haikai shitai to diseputikon no gunkan o mitsuke" Brendan said. Gao Wolf nodded his head, then took off in the opposite direction with blazing speeds.

"Gao Hammerhead, Watashi wa anata ga umi to sora o kensaku suru" Brendan ordered, the large Hammerhead Shark then took to the skies, and disappeared from sight.

"Gaoligator, Watashi wa, anata ga mori ya sabaku o kensaku suru" Brendan told him. Gaoligator then turned around, and trotted down into the desert.

"They will go and look for the Nemesis, their superior tracking skills are unmatched, and far more advanced than any computer." Brendan told Ratchet

"In the meantime, let's go and see what we can do on our end" Ratchet said as the two walked back inside.

* * *

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler. One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life," Ratchet said.

"So if he's riding with the 'Cons," Bulkhead started.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," Arcee finished

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here. But I must believe he will never stop being one in here," Ratchet retorted as he gestured to his own chassis.

"We have to locate him so we can find out for certain. And fast! I already have Gao Wolf and the others searching, so far they have no leads" Brendan declared.

"Hold up! I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts. Are you telling me you just can't track Prime?" Fowler demanded in disbelief.

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for the Earth's core," Ratchet answered as he showed him everyone's life signals to prove his point, "But we must get to work finding him. If we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Is that even a word?" Miko wanted to know.

Brendan facepalmed "It is, you dumbass" Brendan muttered

"The key card!" Jack said as he took the key from his pocket, "So what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma. The repository of the Wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet answered.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Raf asked, speaking for the first time since the whole conversation started.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back into him? Great! Which one's the big V?" Jack asked as he glanced around at the computers surrounding him, "Over here? Somewhere in back?"

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power…on Cybertron," Ratchet declared, causing everyone to gasp and stare at him.

"Jackson William Darby, you will NOT be travelling to another planet!" June immediately declared.

"I'm in!" Miko said.

"NO!" Jack and Brendan immediately objected.

"No way in Hell Miko!" Brendan yelled

"Neither are you, Miko!" June immediately agreed before turning to the Autobots and Brendan, "Not when one of you can!"

"June's right. Why send a kid to do a bot's job?" Fowler wanted to know.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma. Or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his own unique bio signature, The same goes with Brendan's newly acquired Core Medals. " Ratchet explained.

"So you're saying that Jack is some kind of honorary Prime?" Miko asked

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we once knew." Ratchet responded ominously.

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human? He's just a kid!" June reminded them.

"I'm not a kid, mum!" Jack protested

"Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye," Arcee answered

"All of which is moot. The key card is useless without a means of reaching Cybertron…which we, at present, do not possess," Ratchet sighed sadly.

"Dude. What about that?" Miko asked as she pointed towards the currently inactivated GroundBridge portal.

"Miko, the GroundBridge barely got them into Earth's orbit. Remember?" Raf reminded her.

"Yeah. But Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbocharge the thing?" Miko shrugged, causing Ratchet to ponder on the idea.

* * *

Ratchet was distracted from his upgrades on the GroundBridge by the sound of Fowler's booming voice ringing through the speakers. Judging from the tone in Fowler's voice, the Autobot medic knew that he didn't bring good news to this little chat.

"Agent Fowler. Is it Optimus?" Ratchet immediately began asking, which caused Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee to come running into the room.

"Sadly, no. But we have trouble with Decepticons. They're busting into the same military research lab they hit last month!"

"Another Space Bridge?" Bulkhead guessed after Bumblebee pondered what the Decepticons were planning.

"For all we know, Optimus is riding with them," Arcee pointed out

That caused Ratchet to stop working on the GroundBridge all together. Knowing that they would need the GroundBridge to take them to the military research lab.

"Now, we don't have time to stand here and argue. Optimus is counting on us. Roll out!" Ratchet said.

* * *

While waiting for the Autobots to arrive, the US Army was taking care of the two Decepticons that were breaking into the military research lab and stealing the same component they were attempting to steal one month ago.

However, the two Decepticons that were chosen for this task, Knock Out and Breakdown, weren't about to go down without a fight. With easy shots on Breakdown's behalf, the tanks they were using were blown up.

Just as the tanks were destroyed, Breakdown and Knock Out heard the familiar sounds of a GroundBridge portal opening behind them. However, they knew it wasn't theirs. Knock Out turned around and saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumping out.

"DROP THE POWER SOURCE!" Bulkhead yelled as the Autobots ran forward.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knock Out tormented…only to have their blasters pointed at him and Breakdown

"Just keep talking, Knock Out," Arcee threatened dangerously as Bumblebee bleeped words to the Decepticon scientist in anger – words that aren't worth repeating.

Just as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were prepared to fire at the two, Decepticon air support began to arrive. They began shooting at the trio. Bulkhead was the first to fire at the three Decepticon drones approaching them. Two of his shots missing the Decepticon drones altogether.

Fortunately, his third shot hit the drone in the middle and destroyed the drone completely in a ball of fire. When the Autobots destroyed another drone, Knock Out and Breakdown knew that they couldn't stay any longer.

"Waiting on that bridge!" Knock Out shouted into his commlink impatiently before a portal appeared and Breakdown ran through it with the power source, "We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello!"

With those words said, Knock Out raced towards the open portal. Arcee heard those words. A plan began to form in her head. It was a foolish plan. But it was the only plan they've got. Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and raced towards the portal. Bulkhead didn't miss her blitzing past him.

"ARCEE!" Bulkhead called, trying to stop her.

The remaining drone in the air chased Arcee all the way to the portal, firing shots at her. Arcee managed to dodge them all. Her moves were more carefully thought out than her plan was..

Not wanting to turn back, Arcee jumped through the portal just as it closed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood there in worry as the drone flew away to return home.

* * *

(Nemesis)

Knock Out and Breakdown thought they had made a clean getaway from the lab. That they wouldn't have to worry about the Autobots until they were unstoppable. However, he and Breakdown soon learned that they did not make a clean getaway.

Knock Out felt a wheel run over him from the base of his neck to the spike on top of his head. In surprise, he and Breakdown looked up and saw Arcee racing down the hallways in her motorcycle form.

"Scrap," Knock Out grumbled.

Megatron will certainly peal his paint for this.

Arcee couldn't last ten seconds aboard the ship without encountering drones. She instantly found herself dodging shots fired from their lethal blasters. Deciding to get even, she transformed into her bipedal mode and jumped into the air, shooting the Decepticon standing before her to the ground in the process. After taking care of the first drone, she knocked the second drone to the ground before flipping across the hallway and taking down the third drone she saw. However, this time, she didn't jump off of him and attack the other drones that were there. Instead, she remained on his and glared at him with menacing eyes.

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee demanded, only to unfold her arm blade and hold the arm high in the air when she didn't earn an answer, "ANSWER ME!"

She looked up and saw three more drones coming towards her firing shots. Instantly, Arcee lifted the torso of the fallen drone in front of her body, protecting her body – most particularly, her stomach – from said shots. She took down the first two with ease. The third one, however, wasn't falling as easily. Arcee charged towards him, firing shots from her arm cannons.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she jumped in the air and transformed. Her form flew over the sparking drone before landing on top of one of the fallen drones and racing away.

Soundwave stood at the end of the hallway Arcee was currently racing through. Megatron wanted him to escort her off of the Nemesis as soon as he saw her. Well…that is what he will do.

He saw Arcee coming closer to him at high speeds. What Soundwave didn't know was that Orion was walking down the hallways coming closer. He didn't know and he wouldn't have cared if he did. His scanners searched the planet. Searching for the perfect place to send Arcee to. He found it.

It would be a familiar place for her. As soon as Arcee was in front of him, ready to pounce on him, he opened the portal. Rather than hitting Soundwave like she wanted, Arcee went through the portal, which snapped shut behind her.

"I heard a commotion."

Soundwave turned his head at the sound of the voice. He saw Orion standing there. He didn't care. Orion wouldn't see what Megatron didn't want him to see. He walked away without bothering to give the former Autobot an explanation.

* * *

The portal opened in the freezing cold Arctic. Where Autobots have been to before. Bulkhead and Bumblebee when they were on recon and found the Scraplet trap. Optimus and Arcee when they were investigating the area of the find and nearly ending up freezing to death. And everyone when they were stopping the Decepticons from melting a glacier to obtain Energon the day Megatron was revived.

"What the?" Arcee demanded as she placed a hand on her sore leg to check how bad the injury was.

That was when she realized. Soundwave had sent her here. She jumped through a portal. Arcee let out a scream. Finally letting out the rage building inside of her.

* * *

(Autobot Base)

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location? Or even if Optimus was aboard ship?" Ratchet demanded Arcee in disbelief as he ran a scan on her after she explained everything.

"I…couldn't confirm," Arcee admitted regretfully.

Bulkhead roared in anger. He couldn't take it anymore. Optimus is in the clutches of the Decepticons. He had to release the anger. And…sadly, Ratchet's tools received the brunt of Bulkhead's anger.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet cried.

"What? You needed that? The only thing I need is our head honcho back!" Bulkhead snapped as he pounded his two fists together.

"It's not your fault," Brendan immediately reassured Arcee when he saw her about to blame herself for Optimus' current predicament.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would've found a way! I didn't! Simple as that!" Arcee retorted

Beeping distracted the Autobots and their human allies in the base for the moment. It was Fowler trying to reach them.

And boy, is he mad or what?

"Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some kind of explanation! You bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!"

"But…where would you go?" Raf asked after the communication died down.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us off to some island! Or fire us into space! Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?" Ratchet answered in frustration.

"I don't blame Fowler! Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the 'Cons!" Arcee snapped, earning some bleeps from Bumblebee.

"We don't actually know what Optimus would have done because he's not here!" Bulkhead reminded the Autobot femme harshly.

Arcee stood up and said to Bulkhead angrily, "You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that I already know?"

"Nothing I can say in front of the children," Bulkhead growled dangerously.

"HEY!" Jack yelled, drawing all eyes and optics to him, "Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody's talking about just what the 'Cons just got their claws on!"

"Yes. We've managed to allow them to finally acquire a POWER SOURCE FOR THEIR SPACE BRIDGE!" Ratchet roared in even more frustration.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Arcee demanded as she knelt down slightly.

"We let them finish their Space Bridge," Jack started.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead guessed angrily.

"No. So we can commandeer it. And use it to send us to Cybertron," Brendan corrected, causing Miko to gape at him.

"Whoa. That's a pretty good idea" Miko answered after thinking about it.

"Oh-ho. If Miko thinks it's a good idea," Arcee scoffed.

"Nobody is saying that it will be easy. But you've seized a Space Bridge before!" Jack retorted.

"Wait! They did that? Where the hell was I when this happened?" Brendan asked

"We blew one up!" Bulkhead reminded him, "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one!"

Bumblebee decided to take the opportunity to input his own thoughts on the situation. He reminded them of something that was standing in the way of Jack's genius plan.

"Bee's right," Arcee agreed, "We'd have to find the thing first!"

"Uh, hello! If it's a Space Bridge, isn't it…?" Miko trailed off as she pointed to above her.

"The term 'space' refers to its transport range! NOT ITS PHYSICAL LOCATION!" Ratchet exclaimed with a slight scoff, "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one! We'd know if it were there!"

"So the bridge could be somewhere here on Earth!" Brendan realized.

"Like trying to find a servo at a scrap yard," Bulkhead grumbled.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee remarked.

"But the fact remains. We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, or if he is truly safe from harm," Ratchet reminded them.


	23. Orion Pax Part 2

Three Things Happened Last Time:

1. Optimus Prime Lost His Memory

2. The Decepticons Now Have A Power Source For Their Space Bridge.

3. Brendan And Jack Come Up With A Plan To Go To Vector Sigma On Cybertron

* * *

(Autobot Base)

(3rd POV)

It was about 3:00 AM, Full Moon brightened the night sky of Nevada, the only sounds that filled the air were that of crickets and the gentle blowing of the wind. That, and the sweet melody of a flute playing, the tune echoed throughout the desert. The Flute Player, was none other than Brendan Sparda, well, It was his Org Half, Rouki, he was sitting atop the Mesa that hid the Autobot base, playing the melody that was played by his American Counterpart Zen-Aku (Me: That's Right Saban! I'm calling you out!)

Usually on nights such as this, Rouki would come out when everyone was asleep and play, the song soothed his mind and soul. Brendan thought about the current events taking fold, Optimus losing his memory and thinking he's Orion Pax, an Iacon Archivist From Cybertron, now a Decepticon.

Infighting has begun in the Autobot ranks because of Optimus gone. But Brendan and Jack had formulated a plan to hijack the Decepticon Space Bridge, and go to Cybertron. All this had put so much tension on Brendan, he didn't have the time to relax, he was always tense. Of course, he would! He's a Kamen Rider! A defender of the planet and all its people!

The sounds of metallic footsteps interrupted his thoughts, as Rouki turned around to see Arcee approaching him.

Normally, Arcee would have shot Rouki on sight, but she knew that it was Brendan, she discovered his secret one day when she witnessed him change while he was having a nightmare. She was okay with it. She loved his flute play, it was really soothing to her as well. It was like it washed away all the stress of her day.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked

"Among other things. You?" Rouki asked

"I can't sleep, well, I can't have a good sleep. Not until we get our leader back" Arcee replied sitting down next to Rouki.

"I understand what you mean. Optimus was one cool dude" Rouki said

"I have something for Jack, I think he'll need it when we go to Cybertron" Rouki said

"That's if we go to Cybertron" Arcee reminded him.

"I know, but I think Jack deserves it" Rouki said

"What?" Arcee asked

"I'm gonna give him the Birth Driver" Rouki told her

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I don't think Jack's cut out to be a superhero." Arcee said

"Funny, that's the same thing he told me when I talked to him about it. But I think he's ready" Rouki said

"I'll stick by you, Jack could use the extra protection. From what you told me about Kamen Rider Birth, he should be fine" Arcee said

"He will" Rouki said

* * *

(The Next Day)

Ratchet had found out where the Decepticon Space Bridge, from a very reliable source.

"The Decepticon Space Bridge is located right here," Ratchet reported to the others, "Deep within an Energon mine."

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply," Arcee pointed out.

"Genius," Brendan complimented before asking, "What's your Intel?"

"A….reliable source," Ratchet hesitantly answered, "So do we have a consensus?"

"Do we even know if people can breathe in your atmosphere?" June immediately asked.

"My armour allows me to breath in any form of atmosphere" Brendan told June

"I'll hook Jack up. Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA," Fowler boasted proudly.

"No need, I've got something for Jack that will give him great protection" Brendan said as he walked over to the Ride Vendor and pulled out a box.

He than walked over to Jack and opened it in front of him, revealing the Birth Driver inside.

"The Birth Driver?" Asked Jack

"Jack, from when we first me, I've seen you grow from a 16 year old kid, into a mature man, maybe not physically, but mentally, Jackson Darby, From this day forth, you will be Kamen Rider Birth" Brendan declared as he took the belt out from the box and strapped it to Jack's waist.

"Brendan, You can't give Jack that! It's too dangerous!" June protested.

"Mum, I know that this is hard. But Optimus risked his life to save our planet. And he's not even human. We owe it to him," Jack retorted.

"And Plus, with that Belt, Jack will be able to fight back, if we encounter any resistance. And it will allow him to breath on Cybertron" Brendan said

"Jack and Brendan may be the only ones to do this, June. But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow them to travel to Cybertron alone," Arcee piped in.

"Not everyone is destined for a normal life. Optimus was once Orion Pax after all."

"And I was once a normal human too" Brendan said

"When you were little, you always wanted to be some kind of superhero," June recalled.

* * *

"We will GroundBridge directly into the Autobot mine. And make our way to the Space Bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon enforcements we encounter," Ratchet began laying out the plan, "Once we secure the Space Bridge, we'll send for Jack and Brendan. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We will most certainly be outnumbered. And if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to one," Bulkhead finished for Ratchet.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will provide an edge on this regard," Ratchet added.

"Taking the bridge will be the easy part. You three need to hold it long enough for Jack, Brendan and me to get to Cybertron and back," Arcee pointed out, new determination filling her voice.

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do anything," Ratchet retorted.

"What does gym class have to do with anything?" Miko asked, "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going to."

"No you're not!" Jack and Brendan immediately objected.

"Miko, you will help Rafael operate our GroundBridge and manage the communications op," Ratchet decided.

Miko groaned before stalking away mumbling to herself, "Can't go to Cybertron. Can't storm the Decepticon Space Bridge."

"Be thankful you're not," Brendan retorted, "This is pretty dangerous stuff, Miko. Trust me. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have Jack and Arcee come along at all. But it's up to all three of us. We HAVE to go. You don't. It's safer this way. "

Miko rolled her eyes, then walked over to join Raf at the control systems.

"And Nurse Darby, you will stand by in case of an emergency," Ratchet finished allocating the jobs.

"Jack, Brendan," Fowler started, earning their attention, "It's time to get ready."

Jack and Brendan walked forward, holding their Drivers in their hands, they then strapped them to their waist, allowing the belts to click firmly in place.

"You ready to perform your first Henshin?" Brendan asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Jack said

Brendan went first, inserting his Core Medals into his 000 Driver, than turning it into Force Drive. Grabbing the 0 Scanner, he ran it across the Driver.

"Henshin!" Brendan yelled

"_Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!_" A voice announced as Brendan was now covered in the Kamen Rider 000 Armour.

Then it was Jack's turn, taking out a single cell medal, he used his thumb and flicked it into the air. When it came back down he caught it.

"Henshin!" Jack said

He slid the Cell Medal into the Birth Slot, then grabbed the Grap Accelerator Knob and twisted it twice. The belt's Receptacle Orb's opened, encasing the Jack in the energy-based Cell Reactor as the Kamen Rider Birth armor formed around him. When all the Armour clicked into place, Jack looked at himself.

"Way to go! Congrats Jack, you've done your first henshin!" Brendan said slapping Jack on the back.

"It's actually really comfy." Jack said moving around

* * *

"I'm shutting down the scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication for the remainder of the mission," Ratchet declared, "Strike Team to base. Objective secured."

"That's your cue," Fowler said to Jack and Brendan.

Jack and Brendan nodded at Fowler. Jack climbed down the ladder first. Brendan immediately followed. Together, the two Kamen Riders stood before the entrance of the activated GroundBridge. Then they turned to the others that were watching them.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Raf requested

"So what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko couldn't help but ask.

"Come on. How about a group hug?" Brendan suggested.

Immediately, the four shared a group hug. Holding each other tight. Not wanting to let go. Eventually, June cleared her throat and the four broke the hug slowly.

"Safe journey, you two," Fowler bided.

"Just go already?" June begged as she hugged the two, "Optimus needs you."

Jack and Brendan slowly backed away from the tight hug June was giving them. Immediately, they saluted at the friends and family they were leaving behind. Fowler returned the salute, Miko and Raf smiled and gave them a thumbs up and June blew them a kiss.

Nodding at each other, Jack and Brendan turned their backs. Brendan rolling his Ride Vendor. Before Miko, Raf, June and Fowler could comprehend, they were gone in a flash of light.

They didn't even look back.

* * *

Inside the mine, Jack and Brendan walked through the open GroundBridge portal. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet were waiting for them patiently. When they walked through, the portal closed behind them and Arcee stepped forward. She needed to double check something.

"Locking onto Cybertron," Ratchet proclaimed.

"You ready?" Arcee asked them.

Jack removed the key from his pocket. Optimus had entrusted this to him for this. It was almost as if he knew that this was going to happen after defeating Unicron. Then he glanced at Brendan, who grabbed gave him a thumbs up. Before finally facing Arcee.

"Let's do this," Jack and Brendan nodded.

"I'll leave the Space Bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you return," Ratchet promised them.

"Don't worry. Space Bridging is just like GroundBridging," Arcee reassured them.

Then Ratchet activated the Space Bridge. The portal was bigger than one of a GroundBridge. Louder too. Jack and Brendan immediately turned to Arcee as if to say, 'Are you sure this is like GroundBridging?'

"Just a little more intense!" Arcee shouted over the noise.

Together, the three walked towards the portal.

* * *

(Planet Cybertron)

Arcee, Jack and Brendan stepped through the portal on the lifeless planet. They took in everything. Every piece of building that was destroyed. The roads covered in ruins. How everything was so dark. Slowly, they took their first steps on the planet that was abandoned for so long.

"I…I can't believe it!" Jack gasped, "I'm actually on another planet!"

"We did it!" Brendan cheered as Jack and Brendan high fived, "Arcee, this is incredible!"

That was when they noticed how quiet she had been since they stepped on Cybertron. They turned to face her and found out why she was so quiet. Sadness.

"Arcee?" Jack and Brendan pressed.

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home," Arcee confessed as she wiped some tears.

"We're…we're sorry," Brendan whispered as they settled a hand on her leg.

"In the fog of war, its hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission. Beyond the next punch in a fight. We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much left to save," Arcee recalled in sadness

* * *

"Arcee, Jack, Brendan, do you copy?"

Ratchet's voice over their commlink broke the reflective mood hanging in the air. They began remembering why they had come back to Cybertron to begin with. Newfound determination kicked in as they remembered what they had to do.

"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?" Bulkhead joked.

"Indeed. We don't know if your journey ahead is 5 klicks or 5000," Ratchet piped in.

"Understood," Arcee nodded, "We're out."

"OK. How do we get there?" Brendan asked.

"Wait! The key card!" Jack suddenly cried as he pulled the glowing card out of his pocket, "It'll tell us where to start."

Slowly, Jack moved around in a circle. The card made a high-pitched humming noise as he did. When he pointed it in various directions, nothing happened. However, when he pointed the key card to a specific road, the humming got louder and the glowing became brighter. He moved it away…then moved it back.

Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and activated her engine. Immediately, Jack hopped on. Brendan mounting his Vendor. As soon as they were ready, Arcee and Brendan took off.

Jack rode Arcee like the wind as they raced through Cybertron, Brendan doing the same. Avoiding rubble and anything that would stop them from reaching Vector Sigma. All was quiet. Nothing jumped out ready to attack them. Arcee still knew the way.

"Kaon?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticon capital. Swell," Jack remarked sarcastically.

"We're on foot from here," Arcee declared as she came to a stop.

Jack and Brendan glanced at the tall building standing before them. Decepticon headquarters. Slowly, Jack and Brendan dismounted their bikes.

"Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention," Arcee remarked as she pointed her gun at various locations, her soldier instincts kicking in.

"'Cons?" Brendan guessed.

"Vermin," Arcee corrected, "This way."

Still holding the gun in front of her, Arcee walked onto the bridge. Jack and Brendan glanced at each other. Then, Brendan Activated his Tora Claws.

"Jack, Activate your weapons" Brendan told him

Jack placed another Cell Medal into the Birth Slot, then turned the Grap Accelerator Knob.

"_Crane Arm_" A voice announced as Jack's left arm turned into a powerful winch system, with as sharp hook on it.

Slowly and carefully, they followed Arcee onto the footbridge towards the building.

What they didn't know was that something was happening underneath their very feet. One of the hubs transformed and revealed a creature. An Insecticon, it seems. The snarling creature dangled before reaching for the underfoot of the bridge. The crawling was slow at first…then it gradually went faster. He was seeking prey. And that prey…

Was Jack, Arcee and Brendan on top of the bridge.


	24. Orion Pax Part 3: Fire And Water

Kamen Rider Birth (Jack), Arcee and Kamen Rider 000 (Brendan) treaded carefully around the dead world known as Cybertron. Even though the planet has been dark for eons, they didn't know what to expect.

There's the possibility of Cybertronians that remained behind; particularly Decepticons who remained behind to protect their capital. They wouldn't put it past Megatron to do something like that before retreating Cybertron. However, when they all thought about it, if they had the capabilities, the Autobots would have done the same thing for Iacon had it remain.

"It's official. We're venturing into dangerous territory possibly filled with unidentified hostiles with no idea what we're doing," Brendan proclaimed as he, Jack and Arcee came to a stop.

"The key is glowing like mad," Jack immediately took Arcee's side, the key glowing just a tad brighter to prove his point.

At that time, Brendan hands began glowing the same white as the key in Jack's hand. Vector Sigma just happened to be underneath them.

"One of our own has lost his way. Show us how to guide him towards the light of day."

No sooner had he chanted the incantation, the ground rumbled beneath their feet. The sensations were similar to them being in the middle of an earthquake. Emerging from the ground was a doorway. Standing tall and proud. The markings on the door were similar to the key that was glowing in Jack's hand.

"Who knew?" Jack remarked.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons. Megatron took it as a capital. Apparently, without realizing what lied beneath their feet."

"I think I recall Optimus telling me about that once," Brendan recalled.

The doors opened wide. Obviously, it was suited to the needs of towering Primes. Not to a mere sixteen-year-old human male who was given the key by a towering blue and red Prime.

"We're right behind you," Arcee swore.

"Just be careful. Both of you," Jack pleaded.

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" Brendan retorted.

That was when they heard the growling of the insect. Arcee, Jack and Brendan froze in fear. The light from the two moons seemed to have grown dark on them. Slowly, but hesitantly, they began to turn around.

They saw the beast before them. The beast from underneath the footbridge into the Decepticon fortress. With the planet being dark for eons, the Insecticon was hungry. Hungry for Energon.

"Make it an atom and split!" Brendan cried as he saw the Insecticon jump before them.

The three of them ran in different directions to avoid being crushed by the creature. Jack went closer towards the entrance to Vector Sigma. Arcee went in different directions and immediately began firing to draw the creature from Jack.

"What is this thing?" Brendan asked as he narrowly avoided a swipe, "Jesus! That was close!"

"Maybe Ratchet knows," Jack shrugged calmly before activating his commlink and exclaiming in a not-so-calmly fashion, "RATCHET! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY SOME GIANT BOT BEETLE!"

(Autobot Base)

"An Insecticon!" Ratchet gasped.

That was when Raf and June decided to butt in on the conversation back at base.

"A what?" June exclaimed, freaking out about her child's safety…her son's safety.

"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?" Raf asked.

"A few remained. In stasis. Sentries. Should the enemy return," Ratchet clarified.

"And it's doing a fucking good number on us! We've been knocked down more than we care to admit! OW! Get over here Mother Fucker so I can Rider Kick you in your Cybertronian Nuts!"

(Planet Cybertron)

"Jack, you have to go ahead!" Arcee exclaimed as she fired more shots at the drones.

"Seriously?" Jack exclaimed.

(Autobot Base)

"Without Arcee? She's his protection!" June protested.

"Brendan's there too in case you forgot!" Miko reminded her harshly, pissed at the fact that how June easily neglects Brendan.

"No, Nurse Darby. Arcee and Brendan's are Jack's backups. Once Jack is inside, the keycard becomes his guide, and with the power of Kamen Rider Birth, he should manage to protect himself" Ratchet corrected.

"Don't worry about us, Jack! Go!" Brendan pleaded him.

"I'm not leaving you, Brendan!" Jack denied as he shook his head before facing his motorcycle guardian, "You either, Arcee!"

"JUST DO IT!" Arcee and Brendan screamed at him.

Then Jack heard his mother's voice pushing him to go on without them.

"Listen to them, Jack. You've made it this far. Optimus is counting on you."

That was all the convincing Jack needed to go on without his partner and sister. Optimus was counting on him to restore all he knows and keep his family going. Jack began remembering the numerous times Optimus had saved his life.

Times where when he needed advice or a talk 'man-to-man', Optimus was the one he approached. Since they met, Jack immediately felt a connection with the millennia-old Prime.

They have bonded. Bonded well enough for Optimus to entrust him with one of Cybertron's most prized relics such as the Key to Vector Sigma. Needless to say, Optimus became the father figure Jack had been missing in his life.

So what couldn't Jack do the same for him?

"Be careful," Jack pleaded the two girls.

"Always am," Arcee and Brendan responded before returning to the ongoing fight.

He retreated into Vector Sigma, intent on seeing the mission through to the end. However, the door began to shut as soon as he stepped inside. The last image he saw before the door sealed itself shut…

Was Arcee and Brendan being knocked to the ground by the Insecticon.

Brendan picked himself off the ground, as the Insecticon walked towards them, the thoughts of murder on his mind. Brendan stood in front of Arcee, his arms spread apart, blocking the Insecticon.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Brendan yelled at the giant Decepticon Insectoid, who roared at Brendan.

Brendan leapt into the air, doing a front flip while so.

"RIDER **KIIIIIIIIIIICK!**" Brendan yelled as he did the famous kick, striking the bug and making his chest explode. He flew into the wall, with a huge dent on his chest. Brendan landed on the Ground, as Arcee picked herself up to see the damage Brendan did to the Bug Bot.

"Nice hit, Baby. You actually put a ding in him" Arcee said

"I'm not done yet" Brendan said pulling out three red Core Medals.

"If this guy can fly, than so...SHALL...I!" Brendan said inserting the medals into the 000 Driver, then grabbed the 0 Scanner and strummed the 000 Driver.

"_Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Ta~Ja~Dol!_" A voice announced as red flames swirled around Brendan's body. The familiar form of the Flaming Combo appeared, flames danced and licked Brendan's body, but never hurt him.

(Theme: Time Judged All By Shu Watanabe)

Brendan made a frontward windmill, then spread his arms apart, and a pair of Phoenix Wings made of energy formed on his back. He lifted his arms into the air, making the feathers come apart, following him.

He thrusted his arms at the Insecticon, and the feathers shot off at the Insecticon. They struck him with explosive accuracy, making him stumble back. Brendan than spread the real wings on his back, and took to the skies. He flew into the air, and activated his weapon, The TaJaDol Tail Spinner, and started to fire balls of fire at the Insecticon.

They struck the Insecticon with pinpoint accuracy, the flames beginning to scorch his body. Brendan came in, and swiped the Insecticon with his right wing. He then pulled back up and dive bombed the Insecticon with his left wing, causing a small explosion. The Insecticon then began firing his own weapon at Brendan, but Brendan barrel rolled, avoiding the shots.

"All good things must come to an end" Brendan said as he went up into the air again, this time, he grabbed his 0 Scanner and ran it across the 000 Driver.

"_Scanning Charge_" A voice announced

Brendan flew straight down at the Decepticon, and front flipped. Flying down by his feet, His legs then turned into glowing red talons made of fiery energy. The Insecticon looked in shock as Brendan roared, opening his talons up, flames licking the claws. Brendan's claws made contact with the Insecticon, they plowed through the bug's body, causing a massive explosion. Parts of the bug rained from the sky.

Brendan landed down on the Ground, his body started to shake.

"I think, I'm gonna take a nap" Brendan said as he body started to emit that familiar glow, and Arcee's eyes started to widen.

In a normal enviorment, Brendan demorphing from 000 was normal, but since they were on Cybertron, the situation had changed. If Brendan breathed in the toxic atmosphere that Cybertron held, it could prove fatel for him.

Arcee rushed forward and Grabbed Brendan as he Demorphed, the 000 Driver still attatched to him. The effect started to happen, Brendan began to cough, his body couldn't take the Air he was breathing, but, due to his Org nature, it would take longer for the toxic air to kill him. So Arcee had to work fast.

Arcee used two digits and reached into Brendan's pocket, grabbing the the three nearest Core Medals, she quickly inserted them into the Driver, then tilted the Driver. She grabbed the 0 Scanner and ran it across the Driver.

"Um...Henshin?" Arcee asked herself as Brendan morphed (AN: In The Kamen Rider 000 Series, someone could Henshin Eiji for him, because the 000 Driver doesn't work by voice command or with someone's DNA. Making this scene possible. They did this a couple times in the show, so I didn't want to confuse anyone here)

"_Shachi, Unagi, Tako! Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!_" A voice yelled

Water exploded from Brendan's body as the new form took place, this one was blue and white. The head was shaped almost like a shark's head, the eyes were yellow, the arms had white tubes connected to the back. The legs had little holes in them, similar to the suction cups on an octopus. Brendan took in a huge breath of air from the air filter inside the suit, showing that he was wide awake now.

"Fuck! That was too close for comfort! Thanks, Honey" Brendan said to his soon-to-be girlfriend. Arcee hugged Brendan, she had almost lost him, but thanks to her quick thinking, she saved him.

While they were embracing, they didn't notice the Insecticon fly throught the doors leading into the tunnel...

...Where Jack was at.

"Fuck!" Brendan cursed


End file.
